


情人劫

by jpzmt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 106,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpzmt/pseuds/jpzmt
Summary: 双性





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性

“怎么，现在是上厕所都要跟了吗?来，进来，要不要你给我脱裤子?”  
黄明昊对着身边的两个保镖提高了音量。

“少爷，老板说绝不能让你离开我们的视线，我们也只是奉命办事。”  
黄家小少爷几乎是半被软禁着长大的，这次难得被允许来参加这样的聚会，老板特地吩咐了要万分谨慎。

 

黄明昊扬了扬下巴，打开了门，故意毕恭毕敬地伸出手，让他俩里面请。  
带头的那个保镖看了会所洗手间里，有几个男女衣服半开，靠着洗手台纠缠，已经投来了不悦的目光。这是毕雯珺的生日会，场上的人多少都有点背景，可不是他们得罪得起的。

“少爷，那我们就在这里等。”

黄明昊白了一眼，走进了卫生间。他走到最后一个隔间，回头确认眼外面的人没跟进来，三长一短敲了敲。  
隔间的门开了，黄明昊隐了进去。

 

在里面窝了半天的李希侃一脸委屈，一头银发都感觉蔫了。  
“你怎么才来，我都快臭了。”

黄明昊敲他脑壳。  
“我刚来就往厕所钻太明显了吧，特意转了两圈。别说了，东西呢?”

李希侃拿出了一包衣服，一抖搂，红色旗袍、猫跟皮鞋和一顶齐肩的假发。

这些都还好弄，最难的是那双丝袜，黄明昊扒拉了半天卡在一半。  
“不是，这要怎么穿啊，是不是太小了?”

李希侃也是一筹莫展:“我怎么知道，我也没穿过啊，你……你往上提一提吧。”  
黄明昊用力一拉，刺啦——指尖一下在丝袜上扣出一个洞。

两人面面相觑。

 

“好了，这不是穿上了嘛。”

大腿根部一个洞，放下旗袍也看不出来，黄明昊估摸等下乱起来也没人会注意。  
他剁了剁脚，确认了40码的小高跟撑得住。  
“这么大的女鞋亏你能找到，就是这旗袍，开叉也太高了。”  
黄明昊一摸，感觉自己侧边内裤都快露出来了，哗哗透风，风吹蛋凉。

 

“你就将就吧，等下出了门左转，红色跑车尾号668。”  
李希侃说完拿出了手机，他已经换上黄明昊的衣服，戴好了和他相似的黑色假发。他俩身形很像，背影一眼看还真有点分不出来。  
“准备好了吗?”  
黄明昊点了点头。

李希侃发了个短信。  
然后抬起脑袋，有点感慨地说:“Justin，以后在外面就没有我替你挨揍了，万事当心。”  
黄明昊原先还只想着逃跑，突然看着眼前从小一起长大的人，有些感慨，紧紧抱了一下。  
“小侃，我会想你的。”

 

警铃大作，头上的消防系统开始喷水。  
李希侃冲了出去。

门口的保安看见乱作一团的客厅，心下暗叫不好，打开洗手间门想要冲进去，里面的一群人正涌了出来。李希侃低头故意挤在人群中间。

“少……少爷”

两人被挤到墙角，紧盯着那个背影往前挤。  
“少爷!”

李希侃知道身后的人上钩了，为了把去往门口的路让出来，在厅里赶紧转弯，往左边冲。他低着头，生怕被身后的人追上，步子迈得急，直直撞进一个人的怀里。

他头都没抬，说着对不起，想从旁边绕过去，一下被抓住了胳膊。

“去哪儿?”

李希侃抬起头，才知道不好，运气也太差了，直接撞上了生日会的正主。  
身后的保镖追了过来。  
“毕少，对不起，我们小少爷以前很少出门，冲撞你了。”

 

李希侃缩着脖子不敢说话。

毕雯珺凑得近，立刻看出了端倪，冷着脸拎掉了他头上的假发。动作粗暴，几个发卡夹着李希侃的的真发，痛得他红了眼睛。

“小……小侃少爷?”保镖反应过来了，“少爷呢?!糟了，快去门口堵人!”  
两人也顾不得是不是得罪什么毕少爷了，把少爷丢了可是真的会要命的。

 

黄明昊此刻正穿着女装往门口走，看到了这里的动静，知道从大门是走不了了，低着头立马右转，上了楼梯想先避一避。

 

此刻消防警报已经被解除了，大家都整理着衣衫头发，开始意识到根本没有着火，不是误触就是有人捣乱。

“敢在我生日会上动手脚?”  
毕雯珺头上和肩膀还有水珠，嘴角扯开一个冷笑。

李希侃本来计划着黄明昊溜了自己也就能混出去，顶多被黄家抓回去，哪里想到会被这家伙逮住，这些罪名大了。

“这……这只是个意外!”

 

  
此时黄明昊已经到达了二楼，这是一排供客人休息的房间，楼下是派对，这种只邀请了年轻富二代们而不是父辈的场合，谁都知道房间里会有些什么，但黄明昊顾不得了，他找了间听着没声音的房间就躲了进去。

 

房间里的灯关着，浴室里还有水声。黄明昊本以为能窝在浴室里逃过一劫的，没想到还遇到鸳鸯戏水的。他蹿进房间里，想找个柜子之类的避一避。没想到走了两步因为穿不惯高跟鞋，被地垫绊了一下，摔了个狗啃泥。

“诶呦喂。”

 

“谁?”  
范丞丞听见外面有动静，围着浴巾出来了。他身上还是湿的，往下滴水，水珠顺着腹肌的纹路被吸进腰间的浴巾。

他看见房间里一个女人跌坐在地上，穿着艳俗的红色旗袍，皱了皱眉头。  
他今天刚下飞机，就被王琳凯拖来毕雯珺的生日会，头疼地不行，喝了两杯只想上来睡一觉。谁知道王琳凯嘲他，哪有派对房间一个人休息的，等下给他塞点好货。

他本以为是句玩笑话，没想到王琳凯现在会玩这么疯，真的塞人进他房间，明知道自己喜欢男的，还找个女人来，简直是故意膈应自己找揍。

 

“滚吧。”

那“女人”脸上有些惊恐，从下往上看过来，似乎还被眼前的状况吓到了。  
范丞丞啧了一下，被目光弄得不舒服极了，围紧了浴巾。他还没来得及说什么，就有人敲门，他估摸着是王琳凯奸计得逞来看笑话了，大咧咧地拉开了门。

门口两个人一看就是保镖模样。  
“您好，会所疑似发生火灾，请您注意人身安全。”  
黄家的保镖也不是吃素的，知道这一扇扇敲门太得罪人，正好找了个火警做借口。

门口的人往里面望了望，范丞丞已经准备关门了，他们掏出手机。  
“你好，请问有看见这个人吗?”

范丞丞看着照片，眯了眼睛，这不就是刚才那个……是个男的?

“没有。”  
砰关上了门。

 

所以这人，不是王琳凯搞进来的?  
他一回头，人已经不见了，走了两步，发现被子里鼓起了一个圆圆的包。  
得，是个虎的。看来是哪家出逃的小少爷或是哪位爷的落跑小情人。

“诶，人走了。”

床包没有动静。  
范丞丞走近，想掀开被子，没想到那人攥得紧，愣是被扯了回去。他也起了玩心，索性用力一拉，身子猛地探进被窝里。

小小的被窝里，黄明昊的眼睛亮晶晶的，刘海有些汗湿了，粘在脸侧，昏黄狭小的空间里生出别样的性感。他鼻息温热，被窝里弥漫着一股清新的沐浴的味道。视觉和嗅觉的感官冲突纠葛。

范丞丞戏谑的笑淡了下去。  
“那……那个，他们走了，你出来吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“逃婚?”  
“对，我父亲逼我结婚，所以我就跑了!”

黄明昊拉着范丞丞的手，他看出了对方多少有点帮自己的意思，不然刚才就把自己交出去了，这可怜不卖白不卖啊。

范丞丞想起了范父在电话里严厉的语气。  
“只要是个女的就行，你给我结婚，生两个孩子我养着，以后要怎样，随便你，我就当没你这个儿子!”  
他突然有些烦躁起来。

国内的环境真让人糟心，大家过的都是什么日子?

 

外面又有人敲门了。  
范丞丞正想去开，居然听到了开门声，对方自己进来了!  
他立刻把黄明昊塞回了被窝里，自己往床上一躺，又急忙用力拉了一下黄明昊胸口的衣服。旗袍经不起撕扯，扣子绷开，范丞丞往下一扯衣服，把人搂进怀里拥吻。

柔软的唇，甫一触及，范丞丞就享受地闭上了眼睛，他的右手不听使唤地顺着旗袍下摆上摸，在圆润的屁股上打着圈。

 

黄家保镖找了一圈，没能找到小少爷，二楼总共没几间房，就这一间里的人还没出来。他们有九成把握人就在里面，大着胆子冒了险。

 

范丞丞搂着黄明昊脖子，微露在外面的肩头看着像是全身赤裸，他吻得痴醉，被子里的手顺着腰身往前，隔着布料和丝袜摸住了黄明昊情动的地方。  
黄明昊哪里受过这个，范丞丞的舌尖在他口腔里侵略，带着点dry lemon的甜苦味。下身的触摸让他害怕，那个埋藏已久的秘密似乎就要曝露在日光下，黄明昊夹紧了双腿，用力推了他一把。

“别怕，我在。”

范丞丞把人的脑袋埋到自己胸口，抬起头来看向门口，眼角飞着笑，带着点不怒自威的味道。  
“现在的人真的是胆子大了，什么地方都敢乱闯，啊？”最后这个疑问的语调是冲着黄明昊的耳朵吹气说的，他下身一动一动没有停，模仿着抽插的频率，在外人看来，这被子下面应当是旖旎一片。

真实的状况确实也不是太好，两人贴得紧，都不自主地硬了起来，下身碰撞摩拭着。要命的是丝袜网格的触感有些粗糙，范丞丞不着片缕，敏感的地方磨蹭得又酥又爽。他不知道是不是自己身上没有擦干的缘故，下身相触的地方居然湿濡一片，黏糊得他恨不得用力蹭上两下解恨。要不是黄明昊还硬着，他都要以为他已经射出来了。  
“宝贝，这么湿，被人围观很爽吗？这么开心，我们要不去客厅做？让大家看看你有多浪荡？”

 

黄明昊嘤呜出声，旗袍堆在腰间，范丞丞的手顺着丝袜上的破洞用力撕拉，扯开了更大的豁口，伸了进去，在腿间的软肉上抠挖。  
演戏就演戏，这家伙倒好，手上便宜可一点都没少占。黄明昊用力别住腿，不让他再往里了。

 

毕雯珺总算上来了，跟着的还有王琳凯。他远远看见是范丞丞休息的房间，心想这些个不要命的，太岁头上都敢动土，惹恼了范丞丞，他可不像别人，会想着要给谁家一个面子。

 

“黄家这两年是厉害哈，手下都这么嚣张了，真是令我刮目相看。”  
毕雯珺站在门口，声音很冷。

 

两个保镖知道现在祸已经闯了，最好的解决办法是能在这房间里找到少爷。  
“毕少爷，不敢。我们……我们真的是为了找我们家少爷，这会所只剩这房间了。”

范丞丞闻言下身抽动得更慢更凶了，每一下撞击都像是磨人心肺似的，黄明昊抖得厉害，像是真的受不住了顶弄。  
“我房间，我房间只有我的宝贝美人啊，怎么，你们想看？那可不行，你说是吧，雯珺。”

 

毕雯珺知道范丞丞生气了，他们几个认识多年，知道他的脾气，这事儿要是再拖下去，恐怕最后不好收场。

 

“哦”毕雯珺对着两个保镖抬眉，“我房间你们还没搜呢？”  
他笑得温和，示意了身后自己的人，六个保安立刻上来，扭着黄家的保镖往外走。  
“毕少爷！”两人还想挣扎，被敲晕了。

毕雯珺拉着呆若木鸡的王琳凯，带上了身后的门，关上了一屋子春意。

 

王琳凯被拨弄了一下，好像才醒过来是的，但舌头还有点发木，说话都打结。  
“老……老毕，刚才丞丞房间里……他……他……卧槽”  
最后还是以一句脏话总结了所有的情绪。

范家和毕家是世交唉，范丞丞和毕雯珺几乎是照着面长大的，但两人关系一般，范丞丞嫌弃毕雯珺脾气太闷，他倒是和毕雯珺的远房表弟王琳凯玩得好。他们是在一次毕家的聚会里认识的，很快就达成了拆家同盟，小时候让三家大人闻风丧胆。只要听说是范丞丞和王琳凯一起出席的场合，所有古董啊花瓶啊，都得收好，否则聚会结束了，绝对没有个全乎的了。

 

范丞丞一路长上来花里胡哨的事情弄得太多，一直是大家眼中的标准纨绔。但他俩是清楚的，范丞丞从来就没有把人往床上带过。

 

卧室里安静了下来，范丞丞不再动腰撞人，只是手上的动作还没有停，伸不进两腿之间，索性从侧边挑开内裤，握上了黄明昊的性器来回动作。  
黄明昊脸紧紧地贴着他的胸口不敢分开，羞于面对眼前的事情。

 

“好了，人都走了，很快，我帮你弄出来就好了”范丞丞一只手从他后脑绕了过来，拨弄黄明昊红热的耳朵，下面的另一只手加快了动作，“好小，好可爱。”

黄明昊不知道他在说自己的耳朵还是指自己胯间的东西，气愤羞赧地在他胸口咬了一口。

 

“诶呦……嗨，我救了你，怎么还恩将仇报咬人呢？”  
范丞丞抽痛，手上立马开始了报复，拇指在铃口挂蹭搓揉。  
黄明昊被激得抖了一下，指尖紧紧抠进他的胳膊里，身上颤栗，悉数射了出来。他大口喘着气，在高潮的余韵里湿了眼睛。

范丞丞看他半红着的眼睛，心里痒得厉害，起了坏意，内裤里的手往下一探。  
他原本只想趁着黄明昊卸了力的机会，顺着会阴一路摸到后穴去吓吓小朋友——没想到，被吓到的是自己。一个原本意料之外的穴口湿濡黏腻，他甚至没怎么用力，就被吸进去半截手指。

怪不得刚才会这么湿，全是穴口分泌的淫液。

“你……你是？”

黄明昊咽呜一下，知道自己的秘密终究是被发现了，他没想到会在这么意外这么糟心的经历里被戳穿，扯着被子疯狂后退，一路缩到了墙角。  
范丞丞失了被子，坐在床上，身上一丝不挂，更重要的是，他此刻正一柱擎天……

 

“额，Justin，没叫错吧，那个，好歹把被子先还我可以吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

范丞丞终究是没能要回他的被子，无奈地套上了衣服。他下半身还硬着，包进内裤里的时候，跟着弹力带打在腰上的脆响叹了口气。

这都什么事儿啊。

黄明昊在被窝里试图把衣服穿回去，但这旗袍是被撕开的，扣子都掉了，胸口始终是大喇喇地开着，合不上了。而腿间的状况，就更狼狈了，他索性脱掉了丝袜。

范丞丞已经穿好衣服，走了过来。他蹲到黄明昊身边，难得耐了性子。  
“走吧，我先带你出去，之后的事情之后再说。”

 

“你叫什么名字?”  
刚才噼里啪啦逃婚故事讲了一大堆，什么他爹要把他卖给外国人啦，他见都没有见过，听说是个大胡子啦——连自己的名字都不记得问。  
现在倒好，摸都摸了，亲也亲了，想起来问自己是谁了?

“我叫范丞丞。”

“哈?”

范丞丞以为他不认识自己。  
“艾达集团知道吗?范氏。”

黄明昊点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“知道还是不知道?”

黄明昊猛地点头:“丞丞救我!”  
叫得是一个亲热。

范丞丞第一次为自己是范丞丞有一些高兴。  
“我们先走。”

 

为避免再生事端，范丞丞决定先把人带出去。他把棉被裹好，连同黄明昊的脸都包了进去。  
“你就不能给我去找件衣服吗?”黄明昊嘟囔，“搞得我和侍寝嫔妃似的。”

范丞丞一下笑了出来:“换了衣服你顶着这张脸就不怕被认出来了?谁知道外面还有没有黄家的人呐，这样最安全，量谁也不敢掀我范丞丞怀里的被子。”

 

黄明昊看他说得头头是道，心里却知道对方是玩心起了。范丞丞不认识他，但他在无聊到长草的人生里，却是听过太多范丞丞的事迹。

谁不知道艾达集团的小少爷，呵，是能上天掀云的顽主儿——最重要的是他还有个外号，叫太平洋警察。这圈子里多少乌七八糟的事儿，哪个人不是睁一只眼闭一只眼，但要是被他范丞丞撞见了，就不，非要管，按着他的方法掰扯出个子丑寅卯，有时候搞得双方都下不来台。  
对方往往看在范氏的地位上吃个瘪，暗地里排遣使绊子让他吃暗亏。  
老范总为了这个儿子是伤透了脑筋，摔的茶盏没有十个，也有八个了。

 

楼下的派对因为这一桩风波扰了兴致，人少了不少。  
范丞丞就这么抱着个被窝穿过了厅堂。被窝里的人看不见脸，但能让范少这么大动干戈的想必是个极致尤物，大家是想看但又不敢。只看见被子后端露出来半个脚尖，脚趾圆润白洁，引人遐想。

明日，这范少的风流韵事又不知道要被传成什么样子，老范总得摔几个茶盏才能解气。

 

范丞丞是得意过了头，忘了场上还有个他都按不住的最佳损友。王琳凯几乎是从内厅蹿出来的，一头脏辫和脖子上叮叮当当的潮酷项链似乎都快追不上他了。

 

“哥，快让爷瞧瞧我的小嫂子。”  
王琳凯作势想偷偷掀开被子的一角看看这人到底什么倾国倾城的模样。他还就不信了，范丞丞什么人没见过，今天能被迷到魔怔了?

范丞丞扭开身子，躲过了王琳凯。  
“起开，再碰剁手。”

“返程你也太不讲义气了，说好兄弟如手足的，怎么你还真想断手断脚啊!”

范丞丞现下可没功夫和他斗嘴了。黄明昊轻，但也耐不住一路从楼上抱下来，更何况他惦记着别把人给闷坏了。

“得得得，少在这里称兄道弟的，刚才有人闯老子房间差点给我吓阳痿了你怎么不来拦着。”

噗嗤——被窝里传来一声笑，黄明昊实在是没憋住。  
王琳凯像是得了什么趣，也不管范丞丞了，亦步亦趋跟着，对着被窝直说话。  
“小嫂嫂，你好，我叫王琳凯，你可以叫我小鬼，哟，lil ghost AKA快乐病毒。虽然这是我们的第一次见面，我看不见你，你也看不见我，但是我和丞丞是穿一条裤子长大的兄弟。一起扛过枪，一起挨过揍。他老婆就是我老婆，啊呸，他老婆就是我亲姐……”

范丞丞觉得怀里的人笑得快像个电动按摩椅了，抬腿踹了王琳凯一脚。  
“差不多行了，快滚。”

他把抱进后座，生怕磕着，格外小心，然后砰关上了车门。  
王琳凯还在车外拼命挥手。  
“小嫂嫂我们下次再见！”

 

车子开动了，范丞丞往后看了一眼，才把怀里的包裹扒拉开。黄明昊的身子还被包着，小脑袋终于摆脱了束缚钻了出来。大概是被窝里又闷又热，小圆脸红扑扑的。  
他大喘了一口气，往车后一望，似乎在看王琳凯。  
“嘿，你这朋友也太好笑了吧，简直就是话痨精。”

范丞丞隔着被子拍了一下他的屁股，让他回神。  
“看什么呢，小嫂嫂，你老公在这儿。”

黄明昊刚才还在笑，但这话被范丞丞说起来就不是一回事儿了，他红着脸低头。  
“说什么呢!”

范丞丞起了逗弄的心。  
“你别利用完我就丢啊，刚才那一厅的人可都看见了。”

 

他把人带回了自己的住所，黄明昊扯着被子像个粽子似的跳进浴室去了。  
温热的水流冲洗掉身上干结的精斑，一切又都干净了，好像什么都不曾发生过。黄明昊的指尖轻轻掰开下身的花穴清洗，那里是连同他一起被黄家埋藏遮掩了十几年的秘密。  
当时范丞丞的指尖挤进来，确实吓得他失了神。这种触感太过陌生，让他不免有些恐慌。

他叹了口气，潦草清洗了一下。

 

范丞丞顺着毕雯珺给的信息着手去查黄明昊的身份。他原先还在想是哪个黄家，居然是温州黄家，那可不就是朱正廷的舅舅吗?他们家里有这么个人，怎么从来没听他提过?

 

他一边派人下去查，一边给朱正廷去了个电话。怕黄明昊听见，特意走出了卧室。

“正廷，问你个事儿?”  
“哟，你也有朝我开口的时候?那我可要洗耳恭听是什么了?”

“你认识黄明昊吗?”

对面良久没有声音，范丞丞差点以为手机信号断了线。

“你倒是说话呀？”  
“丞丞，你怎么知道他的?”

“这个你不用管，怎么，他是什么了不得的人物，聊都不能聊吗?”  
“丞丞，别人的家务事，你最好……别管。”

朱正廷的母亲当年一见倾心，执意嫁给了一个大学教授，算是离开了家族企业。可偏偏朱正廷是个闻见书味儿就能睡着的主儿，所以他从小就更亲舅舅舅母，现在更是依托着黄家又从了商。

范丞丞知道自己不说点什么，今天恐怕是什么也问不到了。  
“正廷，我和他……睡了。”

他隔着屏幕都听见了对面小声的一句咒骂，突然想笑。

“丞丞，他是……他是那个啊。”  
“双性人”范丞丞替他说了，“怎么这个词是烫嘴吗?说不得?”

 

“丞丞，我舅舅舅妈是极好的人，真的，他们只是，只是接受不了。”  
范丞丞挂了电话，脑子里只徘徊着这一句话。

是，对你而言，他们当然是极好的人，可黄明昊呢，他做错了什么。  
他没有要求被生下来，他什么都没有做错，却被抹去了痕迹，被自己亲生父母埋藏起来，活得像个隐形人。


	4. Chapter 4

范丞丞再回到卧室，黄明昊已经窝在床上。他以为小家伙身体不舒服，凑近一看，居然是睡着了。想必今天大起大落，累坏了。

有些长的刘海遮着眼睛，两只手指抵着嘴唇，似乎睡得并不安稳，还会下意识地抠蹭。  
范丞丞在床头留了张纸条，出门了。

黄明昊的信息被捂得很紧，他需要亲自跑一趟。

 

范丞丞纸条上说自己大概晚饭的时间会回来，但却食言了。等再到家里，已经快十点了，说是夜宵还差不多。

开门，餐厅亮着盏小灯。  
范丞丞愣了一下。

自从离开了老宅，他一个人冷冷清清过习惯了，很久没有人为他留灯了。  
桌上摆着好几个菜，不知道是黄明昊做的还是特意盛出来的外卖。那张他下午留的字条下面多了一行新的字迹。

——谢谢。

椅子上搭着一件衣服。范丞丞拿起来一看，是一件自己的白T，已经被画得彻底失了原来的样子。上面密密麻麻爬满了荆棘、锁链和哭泣的小丑假面，用的都是黑色。唯有在心脏的位置，特意用稚嫩的孩子般的笔触，画了一颗红色的五角星。

他说，他喜欢设计。所以这是送自己的礼物吧。

 

范丞丞看着那张纸条还在笑，突然意识到什么似的，立刻往卧室走。  
卧室门打开的那一刻，心跳依旧鼓噪如雷，震得他几乎透不过气。

还好，被窝鼓鼓的，小家伙还在。

捏着手上厚厚的一沓资料，范丞丞突然意识到，黄明昊即便从小被折了羽翼，剪了翅膀，可他依旧是靠着腿也想要奔走的鸟。他身上准备了假身份，他原本准备偷渡去韩国，他是宁可抛弃安逸的生活也要逃跑的人。  
他要自由。

 

黄明昊觉得耳朵痒，用手拍了一下才惊觉身后有个人。  
范丞丞咬着他的耳垂，手指在身下的穴口轻轻摩拭。  
“这么乖，知道等我回来。”

黄明昊从喉咙口发出一声粘腻的低吟，并着腿试图阻止范丞丞的动作。这招白天已经用过，此刻似乎不再奏效。范丞丞轻易地就送进了一个指节。

“你看，你多想我。”  
花穴开始湿濡，在玩弄里发出黏答答的水声。  
他的睡裤早就被褪下，不知道丢去了哪里，两条长腿因为刺激不停地摆弄，像是故意求欢。

指尖在穴口的厚肉上轻轻拍打，然后捏住花蒂，搓揉按压，过电般的刺激一路上蹿。  
黄明昊咬着下唇，他哪里是想呻吟，几乎是要惊叫。  
范丞丞顺着一手的淫水，探进了两根手指。

“怪不得他们想把你卖了，也太招人了吧。”  
他一吻一吻落在黄明昊的后颈上，手上的动作也没有停，两个手指在穴内来回弹压，肆意侵略，像是在宣告这里属于自己。

黄明昊觉得额角跳得厉害，他觉得神经都被扯断了，滴上热热辣辣的油，烫得让人颤抖。  
耳边仿佛有呼啸而过的山风，呼呼作响，带着他的心和身体一路飘摇。他就要坠落山谷，摔得粉身碎骨，不，他会跌进冰冷的湖泊，寒意将一丝一丝侵蚀他的四肢百骸，将他缓缓拖入深渊，永远沉睡。

小孩眼里都是泪，弄得范丞丞心里一阵酸软，好言好语来哄。  
“以后我在，谁也不敢欺负你。”

床上的话是信不得的。  
黄明昊虽没经历过多少人事，情爱故事好歹也听过一车。  
但这话从范丞丞口里出来，竟像是真的。他嗓音低哑，带着魔力似的，在耳边徘徊。  
黄明昊觉得，范丞丞应该去当上帝，这世界上，怎么会有人不喜欢他。

 

范丞丞抽出了手指，换上自己性器，巨大的菇头在穴口浅浅试探。  
黄明昊被滚烫的东西吓得躲了一下。

范丞丞以为他不愿意，抓着人的手摩擦手指，在耳边落下细密的吻诱惑。  
“给我。”

黄明昊被温情细细包裹成茧，恨不得贴进范丞丞的皮肉里。他闭着眼睛，轻轻点了点。

范丞丞得了首肯，下身立马加了力道。菇头随着一下撞击被含进穴口，湿热温暖的甬道紧致地吸吮碾压，让他酥爽到失神。  
黄明昊抓着床单缩了起来，肉身仿佛被什么利刃劈开了，不，比那个更糟，范丞丞太大了，挤得他觉得自己的穴口就要裂开了。

范丞丞知道他疼，手在胸口沿着乳晕打圈安慰，下身却又用了力道，更进了几分。  
“乖，忍一忍。”  
这句话是对黄明昊说的，也是对他自己说的。

甬道里的软肉细致磨蹭，挤压得每一条青筋都弹跳酥爽，他就像干旱了三年的土地，两滴雨水落在上面，刺啦就蒸发得无影无踪，整块大地都苏醒了，抬头讨要一场甘霖。  
他想一进到底，捅开所有黄明昊的秘密，然后大开大合地操干起来，让黄明昊哭着喊着，一会说疼一会说爽，抓着他的手，忍不住自己摇动腰肢说再也离不开他。  
他觉得自己就要失控了，就要伤到他了。

 

黄明昊握住范丞丞的手，十指交扣。

 

噗通——炽热的岩石落进温泉水，沸腾了一会儿便没了声息。  
范丞丞心里软了，对小孩喜欢地紧，舔了一下他的后颈，慢慢慢慢温柔地开拓到了底。  
他浅浅地抽插着，顶弄黄明昊敏感的肉穴深处，磨蹭过每一寸褶皱。

黄明昊咽呜着，握着范丞丞的手收得更紧了。他嘴里小声喃喃，诱得范丞丞俯身去听。  
“什么?”

小孩脸色潮红，不知道是因为性欲的折磨还是害羞得厉害。  
“丞丞，我不疼了……”

 

意思是你别在意我了，弄吧。他就像是捧上自己，切割分离，只为范丞丞能好好享用。  
范丞丞捏住了黄明昊的肩膀，感觉所有的暴戾之气又全然回来了，甚至比之前的更加汹涌。黄明昊哪儿也不能去，他就应该被捆在自己床上，每天拿一双小兽一样湿漉漉的眼睛看他，用温热的舌头舔自己的眼睛，然后张开双腿懵懂地求欢。

他哪也不能去，这世界到处都是陷阱和捕兽夹，唯有这里会是他的安乐窝。

范丞丞用力掰开黄明昊的腿，他似乎是想看看这人的身体到底能有多柔软。下身快速地进出着，每次都撞击开软肉的抵挡，像是重新进入，淫水因为擦蹭发出湿乎乎的粘腻声。  
黄明昊觉得自己被剖开了，下身终于颤颤巍巍立了起来。

范丞丞自然不会放过，握在手里动作起来。

快感从两个地方蹿了上来，就像一个充水饱涨的气球。黄明昊茫然地望着天花板，像个失了灵魂的玩偶，他觉得自己的灵魂被范丞丞一下一下抽走了。

然后，他收获了一个苦橙味的吻。他搂紧了范丞丞的脖子，要得主动，吻得炽热，好像能从这个吻里，讨回自己的灵魂。

 

“我们结婚吧。”  
范丞丞吻了吻他的眼睛。

 

床上的话是信不得的，黄明昊笑了一下，摇了摇头，他太累了，他只想睡上一觉。


	5. Chapter 5

黄明昊起床惯例伸了个懒腰，然后脱线的记忆像没顶的俄罗斯方块噼里啪啦往下掉，一直到game over闪了三次，他才回过神来。

浴室里有水声，显然范丞丞起床了在洗澡。  
好了，稳住，黄明昊，稳住，淡定一点，不过是看对眼了上了个床，这很正常，再正常不过了。

他深吸了口气，在床上爬了个圈，才找齐了自己的衣服，下床一条腿刚刚伸进内裤里，范丞丞就从浴室里出来了。

黄明昊像个火烈鸟，一只脚钩在那里。范丞丞好歹还围着浴巾，自己身上还半点布料都没有，赶紧扒上裤子。

 

昨天的逃跑计划落了空，现在黄家肯定已经在四处找他，他想要跑出境，原来的路子肯定已经不行，这件事估计还得拜托范丞丞。

“丞丞”黄明昊有些开不了口，他不想把昨晚的事情和今天的请求放在一起，像是故意讨要什么。

 

“叫老公。”

“What?”黄明昊一惊，说话都破了音，尖锐到甚至有点难听。

“昨天就说了啊，结婚。”

“等等等等，我想你想错了，我们……我们昨晚，不是……你们范家怎么回事，这么保守的吗?上床就要结婚?哥哥，现在二十一世纪了!”

范丞丞点了点头，很满意的样子:“你喜欢叫哥哥的话，也行。”

不是，哥哥你会不会划重点?

 

两人在客厅面对面坐着，范丞丞穿上了黄明昊送他的那件T恤，靠着沙发对着人傻笑。

“范丞丞，我没有要和谁结婚的打算。”  
“那你的打算是什么呢?”

“我……”黄明昊噎了一下，是，他可以预见自己未来的生活不会太好，没有正当的收入，甚至需要东躲西藏，在灰色的地带游走。  
可是这又怎么样呢？难道他需要为此感到羞耻吗?  
“是，也许不会过得太好，但我觉得挺好。”

“Justin，我问你，你想不想当设计师?开自己的潮牌店?”

黄明昊连呼吸的节奏都开始改变。

“也许这价码还不值得你把自己卖了”范丞丞没有多少情绪的起伏，他胸有成竹，“李希侃呢?”  
黄明昊睁大了眼睛，冲过来揪住他的领子。

“你想对小侃做什么?!”  
“你应该问问，黄家想拿他怎么样？”

黄明昊和李希侃都知道，帮着他逃跑，后果不会太好，但他们俩都回避了这个问题，毕竟，这远在他们的能力之外了。

 

“Justin，你就不想有一天，有能力保护自己，也保护自己想保护的人?”  
范丞丞去搂他的腰，把人往沙发上带。黄明昊失了平衡，膝盖跪了上去，姿势暧昧起来。

“Justin，你以为，外面，就有多好吗？你带着这样的身子”范丞丞的掌心从腰窝开始下移，“出了事情怎么办?有人非礼你，你敢报警吗?不怕被黄家抓回去了?也许，你会被迷晕，被轮奸，被丢进暗无天日的小房子当一个禁脔。”

范丞丞言之凿凿，好像这一切已经发生，让黄明昊冷得起了一身战栗。  
“没有比嫁给我更好的选择。Justin，我也是被逼婚逼到了墙角，只要你愿意，梦想我可以帮你实现，人，我也可以帮你要过来。”

 

“什么条件？”  
良久，黄明昊终是开了口，世间一切都有价码，他承认，今天这场交易确实值当。  
只是，他不甘心，他太不甘心了。

范丞丞抬起头，笑了一下:“一个月内结婚，三年抱俩。”  
黄明昊冷哼一声，看来范丞丞调查过了，知道他那套女性的生殖系统是完整的。

“三年抱俩?我行啊，就不知道你行不行?”  
黄明昊挑眉。

他一下失了平衡，被压倒在沙发上。范丞丞靠得很近，鼻息喷得他脸上的绒毛都发痒颤抖。  
他抬手就解开了黄明昊裤子的拉链。  
“小嘴还挺倔啊，没下面这张乖巧。”

手指隔着布料磨拭。  
“昨天晚上，缠得我那么紧，嗯?今天就翻脸不认了?”  
昨夜的记忆又涌了上来，黄明昊觉得下身一股热流，知道自己不争气地湿了。

 

“小侃他……”  
黄明昊的裤子被扒了下来，褪到了膝间，敏感的地方和有些寒意的空气相接，让他一颤。  
“专心点，做爱的时候不要想着别的男人。”

黄明昊想回嘴，下身一痛，范丞丞就这样插了进来。他甚至连裤子都没有脱，只是掏出了自己硬挺的东西，拉链和牛仔裤粗糙的布料就随着撞击摩擦在黄明昊花穴的软肉上，痛得他出了眼泪。

 

因为裤子在膝间的束缚，黄明昊的双腿没有办法分开，被范丞丞抱着高高举起。  
他沿着膝盖来回地摸，或许因为激素分泌的关系，黄明昊腿上没有什么毛发，又细嫩又光滑，像是牛奶凝成的肉身。

范丞丞的指尖在膝窝和腿根间来回勾勒，这双腿，他喜欢极了。

并腿的姿势让花穴更加紧致，范丞丞被挤得连连抽气，觉得自己就要迷失在这一片淫浪里。

 

黄明昊小声喊疼，昨夜是第一次，今天又被这样磨着，实在受不了。

范丞丞这才替人彻底扒掉了裤子，他吻了吻黄明昊的内踝，分开他的双腿靠了上去。  
“宝贝，说什么?”

拉链因为贴近磨得更深了，黄明昊皱了眉头。  
“裤子膈得我疼。”

范丞丞舔了舔因为忍痛而咬红的下唇，终于褪掉了自己的裤子。  
“以后还嘴硬吗?你能硬得过我?”  
他下身顶弄了一下戏谑。

黄明昊闷哼一声，别开脸，小声嘟囔:“生孩子又不是比谁硬。”  
这句范丞丞听得清清楚楚。  
他坏笑了一下，往黄明昊的腰下垫了个靠枕，抓着两条腿搁在自己肩上。  
“那你受好了。”

范丞丞一边捏着黄明昊圆润的屁股，一边掰开玩亵，下身每一下冲撞都带着狠劲。黄明昊的腰被抬得高高的，滚烫的顶端每一次都会磨过整个甬道的上壁，刮挠得他舒爽得闭不上嘴，脚尖都酥麻发痒，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来。

这个姿势进得太深，顶在宫口的撞击让黄明昊有些不适。他扭着腰表达抱怨，却被范丞丞按住，更加用力操干起来。

范丞丞的坚挺顶端被宫口吸吮包覆，他恨不得把人顶穿，好让菇头进得更深一点，让宫口刮擦每一寸褶皱。

 

黄明昊受不住了，伸手想要抽调腰下的抱枕，被范丞丞捉住。双手被身上的人用力拉扯，上身微微悬空，所有的力道都挤压在结合的地方。  
黄明昊仰着脖子摇头，范丞丞却撞得更凶。

宫口又酸又软，渐渐积蓄出膨胀的快感，惹得黄明昊双腿忍不住勾住范丞丞的腰。

范丞丞知道他得了趣，放开了他的手，身子微微往前下压，箍着人的腰身，前后猛烈抽动起来。

范丞丞身上起了一层薄汗，觉得这场性事酣畅淋漓极了，弄得他全是畅快，后腰是攀爬上蹿的麻，他又用力顶弄了几下，一个挺腰，把精液全数灌进了宫口。

 

黄明昊觉得涨，他身体里仿佛有什么东西正在生根发芽，就要破土而出，偏偏范丞丞顶在里面，挤得他更涨了。

 

身上的人伏下身子，温热全然贴上了黄明昊。

耳边是情动后凌乱的喘息。  
他听见范丞丞蛊惑的嗓音。

“全都吃进去，现在就给我生一个。”


	6. Chapter 6

黄家早年有些生意抢了地头蛇的地盘，手段又霸道，引来过报复。管家在危急时刻替老爷挡了一枪，临了托的孤。  
虽说整个黄家上下是叫那人小侃少爷，但他毕竟只是管家的儿子，没人真的把他当少爷。要不然，他也不会一直和黄明昊待在一起。

他不过，牢笼里的一只陪兽。

 

但是此刻，他恐怕成了黄家找回小少爷为数不多的希望。所以想把李希侃完全从黄家择出来，并不容易。

不过先把人要到手上几天，并不是难事，眼下就有个现成的由头。

 

毕雯珺接起范丞丞的电话就知道不会有好事。  
“我可不趟这浑水。”

“你去不去，你不去我找小鬼去。”

这事儿王琳凯要是出马，他恐怕都敢去黄家抢人。  
“范丞丞，我……我要人家小少爷，这算什么?我怎么开口啊?”

范丞丞不耐烦了，他知道毕雯珺只是在推脱。  
“你办法多得很，还要我教吗?就说他在你生日会得罪了人，对方一定要他亲自上门道歉，多大点事儿，我又不把人扣下，我就见见。我可不管，三天之内我要见人，我等你电话。”

 

挂了电话，范丞丞叹了口气   
李希侃这件事还好解决，眼前可还有一个硬骨头要啃。他思来想去，准备先找姐姐。

 

范大小姐为了公司整天忙得脚不沾地，也唯有为了这个弟弟才愿意停一停。

“姐，你觉得爸这次会气晕吗?”

范大小姐用力弹了弟弟的脑壳，随即又觉得不如省省力气心疼自己新做的指甲。  
她想了想，端起咖啡抿了一口。  
“孩子，真的能怀上吗?”

范丞丞一拍桌子:“姐，你怎么也质疑我的能力?”  
范姐姐一个白眼:“这是能力的事吗?问你话呢，好好说。”

“哦”范丞丞坐了回去，“医学上是没问题的。”

范姐姐放下咖啡杯。  
“既然这样，那爸这边，总有办法的。”  
她眉眼一低，随即又开口:“人，你真的喜欢吗?”

范丞丞手上玩着一支钢笔不说话。

“丞丞，结了婚可以再离，多少孩子我们家也养的起，但是姐希望你不是为了和爸赌气，没意思的，到头来受伤的是你自己。”  
这件事发生的时间点太过巧合，让她不免多想。

范丞丞把那支钢笔插回了笔架上，摸了摸鼻子。  
“姐，我自己知道，我会考虑的。”

 

范姐姐叹了口气，她这个弟弟，从小就拧，你要是拦他，他就偏要去撞南墙，头破血流还朝着你笑。其实顺着他也没有好果子，他也只会顺杆爬，还拖你下水，拉着你一起撞。

“得，我是管不了你，那人总要带过来让我见见吧。”  
“再等等吧，我怕你吓着他。”

范姐姐给气笑了，明艳的脸上如同六月的初阳。  
“那还好，至少不是怕我吃了他，说明我在你心里不是个妖怪，我可真是要烧香拜佛感谢祖宗了。”

“你先把公司那些老祖宗拿下再说吧。走了，姐，你过两天再和爸说呗，先瞒着他。”  
范丞丞拍拍屁股走得轻松，留下范姐姐和她桌上一沓堆积的文件。

和所有家族企业一样，请再多的职业经理人，老底子上总有些关系盘根错节，范姐姐当年进入公司的时候不知道吃了多少绊子。无非就是一句，她是个女的。  
他们觉得范大小姐始终是来玩票的，不过范家一个跳板，将来着范氏，还是要交给范小少爷的。

可这少爷是越长越不争气，好像对这偌大的商业帝国并无半点心思，花天酒地倒是样样玩得精。范大小姐把公司打理得不错，但坊间都传，范家的气数，迟早要尽。

 

黄明昊被领着去办了护照，他在出入境的办公室里一惊一乍，生怕下一秒黄家就会冲进来抢人。

范丞丞摸了摸他的后颈:“没事，我们走的是绿色通道，说你有个紧急合约要签，护照很快就能拿到，等他们收到风，只会扑个空。”

才不到一个小时，黄明昊拿着护照上车的时候还是懵的。他自己从来就没有拿到过任何一张合法的证件，好像捧着什么易碎的物件一样小心。

“还好你是有身份的，要是黑户就麻烦了”范丞丞看了眼身份信息上的性别，登记的是男性。  
他现在开始有点理解朱正廷的那句话了，“我舅舅舅妈是极好的人”。

 

“我让他们放风说你会去韩国，让他们找去。”  
范丞丞心里突然生出点愧疚，这毕竟算是溜自己未来的岳父岳母；却又带着点复仇的快感，谁让你们对黄明昊不好的，左右这爹妈黄明昊不要了，他要来干嘛呢?

 

手机上一个消息弹出。  
“人到手了，状况不是太好。”

毕雯珺一向是个保守的人，也懂得进退。帮自己搞定了一件事照理应该来个电话好歹多一点请赏的意味，这波才不亏。但只发来了信息，想必这“状况不是太好”，是真的不太好。

“那就弄好一点，我今晚带人来见。”

毕雯珺收到信息，脸色更冷了。  
什么叫弄好一点?他是神仙吗?  
他转过头，李希侃躺在床上，送来的时候还能勉强站着，现在已经彻底烧糊涂了。

“明天早上，今晚不行。”  
范丞丞看了一眼，撇撇嘴。  
“好吧。”  
倒像是自己退让了一大步似的。

他扭头看向黄明昊。  
“李希侃，想见吗?”

黄明昊整个人都仿佛亮了起来，他觉得范丞丞就像是天神下凡，手眼通天。  
“真的吗?我真的可以见小侃?”

范丞丞突然有些后悔了，黄明昊似乎对李希侃看重得很，自己呢，费劲了心思却不得半点讨好，还总喜欢和他斗嘴。  
他心里那点拧巴劲又起来了。

“那就要看你，卖不卖力了?”


	7. Chapter 7

范丞丞说的卖力是什么意思，黄明昊自然是懂的。  
他俩虽然有了关于婚姻和孩子的协定，但性事方面要走到这一步，到底还是让他觉得别扭。

 

天暗得很快，范丞丞的这间公寓是临江的高层，客厅有一整面朝江的景观玻璃。  
他没有开灯，窝在沙发上吃一根棒棒糖。是的，不是抽烟，是嘬棒棒糖。

黄明昊的发梢因为淋浴的水花还有些湿，他靠着房间门，看着范丞丞吃完了一根棒棒糖。时间仿佛静止了，只有空气里的橘子味儿在宣告一颗糖果的死亡。

 

黄明昊走到了他的面前，窗外是城市的灯光，这让范丞丞看不清他的脸，只得了一个剪影的轮廓。  
范丞丞有些不开心，他喜欢看黄明昊的脸，哪怕生气嘟嘴的样子都好。

黄明昊蹲了下来，解开了范丞丞睡袍的带子。  
只一个动作，范丞丞的下身就被撩拨地半抬起头。范丞丞更烦躁了，觉得自己身上尽长些不争气不听话的东西。

 

膝盖跪在柔软的地毯上，黄明昊内心有些疑惑，他不觉得范丞丞像是会买地毯的人，他才懒得管这些。  
确实，这地毯是他搬过来的时候姐姐送他的，说有些软和的东西才像个家。

 

范丞丞的指尖插进黄明昊的发间，黄明昊张开嘴，口腔将他的下身全然包覆起来。他的性器在温柔的腔体里膨胀，连同着心都饱涨开来。  
他想，他才不需要什么所谓的家，这样很好，这样，就很好了。

 

黄明昊惦记着范丞丞的那句卖力，嘴上吸吮着讨好。小巧的舌头顶着尖在光滑的龟头上来回画圈，铃口偶会溢出一丝腥咸，他也尽数吞了。

范丞丞胀得厉害，把人拉起来扣住后脑给了一个吻。  
带着橘子味棒棒糖的劣质香精味儿，有些呛人。

黄明昊觉得腻，却又不敢退开。他顺着力道双膝打开在两侧，跪在了范丞丞身上。

一吻终了，两人在黑暗里四目相对，谁都没有说话。  
连空气都仿佛开始浓稠凝滞。

 

黄明昊，慢慢坐了下去。  
花穴带着洗澡后未擦干的水汽，轻易地咬住了范丞丞挺立的地方。

尽管做了几次，滚烫坚挺的肉棒还是让黄明昊发出了一声鼻音。他不再看着范丞丞，扬起头喘气，然后一点一点，把东西坐进了自己体内。  
他抱着范丞丞，没有再动，他俩像是卯榫在一起的石像。

范丞丞也由着他，只是伸出舌头，细细舔弄那人的乳尖。身上的人被激得一颤，范丞丞更恶劣地咬住那点红豆吸吮，故意弄出啧啧的水声。

黄明昊动了动腰讨好，一边却又气愤地去咬范丞丞的肩头。被咬了的人立马掐他的腰报复。

尽管在黑暗里，范丞丞都能感觉到黄明昊皱着眉头生气。他突然暗笑，这一来一回再弄下去，两人恐怕要打起来了。

 

黄明昊果然没让他失望，捏住了他的鼻子。

范丞丞笑着甩头，黄明昊却追着不放，甚至用嘴去堵住范丞丞的嘴，让他不得呼吸。  
“呜……里谋杀……亲夫啊。”

 

“啊。”  
下唇被黄明昊咬了，本来没有多大力道，但范丞丞摇着头躲，嘴唇被扯了一下。

嘴里一股腥咸味，流血了。  
黄明昊知道自己闯了祸，微微退开一点，垂着脑袋。

“疼吗?”

范丞丞刚才还在烦躁，毕竟黄明昊愿意为了李希侃做到这一步，让他心里膈应得很。反倒是现在这么一闹，觉得畅快了。

“痛死啦。”

黄明昊低下头，轻轻在他唇上一啄，企图弥补。  
“我不是故意的，是你……是你自己乱动。”  
范丞丞捏着他的屁股抱怨:“你不动啊，我能怎么办?”

黄明昊哼了一声，不甘示弱地上下摇动腰肢，不像是做爱，更像什么竞技游戏。他不得章法，没几下就累得把头埋在范丞丞的颈窝里投降。

范丞丞笑了，搂着人的腰，又亲了一下侧脸，拍了拍他的屁股:“去床上。”  
黄明昊搂紧了他的脖子，双腿钳住他的腰。

范丞丞一愣。

他本来只是想要黄明昊让开，没想到怀里的人会错了意，以为他是要抱着自己起身。

下身还连结在一起，范丞丞每走几步，怀里的人都忍不住小哼一声。

他把人带回了卧室的床上，小心放下。

 

范丞丞被那几声鼻音撩拨得心里软得如同小孩的发梢，他吻得温柔，惹得黄明昊的脚在被子上胡乱磨蹭。他顺着腿根下抚，用掌心的温度妥帖安慰。

这夜，黄明昊颤颤巍巍射了两次，他几乎是哭了出来，全身敏感到微微一碰就颤抖得缩了起来。

他想，范丞丞温柔的时候比他生起气来还要可怕，他能食人心魄，像是永不见底的深渊，让你心甘情愿地沉沦。

 

纵欲过度的后果就是第二天两人顶着大熊猫眼，哈欠连连。  
毕雯珺都不想说什么，他突然觉得自己表弟真是听话得多。

黄明昊终于见到了李希侃，冲过去抱着不肯放。  
“小侃!他们有没有欺负你!”

李希侃睡了一夜，脸色好了许多。  
“没有啦，只是他们一直问我问题，不让我睡觉。”  
任谁都看得出来笑容勉强，他又打了个哈欠，感觉真的很累。

这个哈欠仿佛有魔力，带着黄明昊和范丞丞也打了起来。

“怎么，几位爷是特地相聚休息吗?我可没有安排这个。”  
毕雯珺来之前特地告诉了范丞丞，李希侃撑不了多久。

 

“Justin，我们今天先去办事，你让人好好休息，我们过两天再想办法见面。”

黄明昊放心不下:“小侃，你和我去住吧。”

“不行!”  
最先开口的居然是毕雯珺，他给了范丞丞一个眼神。

 

“Justin，黄家知道李希侃在毕雯珺这里，人能要出来单纯是借了个由头，他要是现在不见了，你在哪里想必是不言而喻。”

毕雯珺的房子外面已经被黄家的人监控了，今天这是特意带来外面的餐厅，范丞丞和黄明昊走的后厨通道。

 

“小侃，我……”

“好了，小贾，你看我啥事儿没有!我会照顾好自己的”他特意转了个圈圈，脑袋一晃一晃。

黄明昊带着口罩，被范丞丞牵着手，一步三回头地走了。

包厢的门合上。  
李希侃卸了一口气，终于支撑不住，手去扶桌子，结果脚下一软，整个人歪了下去。

腰身上一个有力的臂弯，他落进一个清冷的怀抱里。  
李希侃低头咳嗽，然后回过头强撑出一个微笑。  
“谢谢。”

 

他到现在还以为，毕雯珺配合他演戏，完全是因为自己的拜托。毕雯珺自是不会戳穿，这样的人情，不承白不承。

“不要让他知道，好不好，不然他会很自责的。”

“嗯。”


	8. Chapter 8

李希侃是被毕雯珺抱着下车回的毕宅。  
佣人拿来了医生留下的药膏，毕雯珺接过来，示意他下去吧。

小腿上横七竖八的血痕，烫得发胀，李希侃被冰凉的指尖一碰，抽了口气。

“怕疼还敢闯那么大祸。”

李希侃反而笑得得意，连眼睛都眯了起来。  
“我也算干了件大事，小时候欠他的，一次都还了，现在是无债一身轻，别提有多高兴了。”

毕雯珺难得起了兴致:“都是小孩，你能欠他什么?”  
他想大概又是什么把他留在黄家啊，生病了给他找医生的老旧故事。

“小时候他多皮啊，整天逃跑，跑了打，打了还跑。后来他们发现，打他没用，就开始打我。你别说，还真好使，有一次我被打得话都说不出来，他就不跑了。你说小贾是不是傻，他们总不能把我打死。”

哪有挨揍还是欠了人情的。  
毕雯珺摇了摇头。

“那他这次逃跑也不能算你一个人的功劳吧，假身份什么的，我不相信靠你能弄到。”  
李希侃不说话了。

 

“是朱正廷吧。”

李希侃一惊，回过头:“你怎么知道?”  
他顿时又觉得自己失言了。

毕雯珺只不过诈他一下，想来和黄明昊有些关系又有能力有胆子做这件事的，八成是他。  
“好了，我既然帮你们，就不会去黄家揭发他，你不要担心。好好休息，要什么和管家说。”

 

毕雯珺走出了房间就给范丞丞去了个电话。  
“帮黄明昊逃走有朱正廷一份，你自己掂量，别搞过了到时候还被人埋怨。”

范丞丞看了一眼黄明昊，揉了揉他的发顶，对着电话说:“知道了，你最烦了。”

 

毕雯珺觉得自己真的吃力不讨好，想着怎么赶紧送走两位爷，一转头发现佣人候在身后。  
“怎么了?”

“少爷，屋子里的那位今天要了五瓶冰可乐了，我担心他这身体，不知道该不该接着给?”

毕雯珺揉了揉额角，回到房间看见李希侃正趴在哪儿嘬着吸管唱“冰阔落”之歌。  
毕雯珺抽走了他的瓶子。

“不是，毕少爷，干嘛啊，太小气了吧，可乐都要省?诶诶诶……我受了这么重的伤，喝点可乐不行吗?”

毕雯珺回头:“你又不是替我受的伤。”

 

黄明昊隔着窗户望着三色的旗子飘摇。  
“哇，丞丞，我真的能拿到签证吗?合法的?”

“你满18岁了，银行账户有钱，手续齐全，为什么不行?”

是啊，为什么不行，他早已不是那个任人指摘的孩子了。

 

这原本不必他俩亲自来，但范丞丞就是想带黄明昊感受一下自由的实感，虽然有些冒险，但估计黄家现在一心扑在韩国大使馆那里。

 

“丞丞，可是这签证，只有三十天啊，我以后要在法国当黑户吗?而且我法语也不好，你是只和法领馆的人有关系吗?”

范丞丞笑得大声，胸腔都抖得厉害，他觉得自己好久没有这样笑过了。  
“谁要把你送去法国啊，我们是去法国登记结婚，还回来的。”

“真结婚啊?”  
黄明昊当时以为范丞丞所说的结婚不过是社会属性上的。

 

他就这样一件行李都没有，毫无征兆地被带到了机场。  
“说飞就飞啊?”  
“怎么，你签证到手了不现在飞，想等着黄家通知各个航空公司吗?”  
其实范丞丞能问他姐姐调私人飞机，但这不是省钱呢嘛，更何况，他就喜欢看黄明昊被逗得一惊一乍的样子。

“还和小侃说好过两天去看他呢。”

范丞丞敲他脑壳。

“干嘛!”  
“不许想他。”  
“又不是在……”后面两个字黄明昊红着脸咽了回去。

 

“丞丞，我第一次做飞机诶。”  
范丞丞看着他那股兴奋劲，心里又是一阵酸软，他觉得这世界亏欠黄明昊太多，好像全是他亏欠了似的一样难受。

 

“这个航空公司的头等舱带床。”  
黄明昊一下又红了脸。

范丞丞笑得鼻根都起了皱:“想什么呢，我是说路上能好好休息的意思。”


	9. Chapter 9

起飞的时候黄明昊握紧了范丞丞的手，轰鸣的引擎声和倾斜上升的偏移让他新奇又害怕。  
范丞丞突然问了一句:“Justin，你去过游乐园吗?”

黄明昊的表情有一瞬失神，然后笑了:“去过，很小的时候，去过一次。我记得是夏天，好热。”  
范丞丞的拇指来回摸着他的手背。

“那就好。”

 

大概是耳压敏感，黄明昊难受得很，连同后来的餐食也只吃了一点。范丞丞让空乘收了餐，等帘子拉好，搂着他躺下，轻轻拍他的背安抚。  
昨天两人都没有睡好，今天又奔波了一天，安安静静的，很快就沉进了梦里。

 

面前是万丈断崖，望不见底，黄明昊想要后退，双脚却好似被钉住了，动弹不得。  
他想叫人，却觉得喉咙发紧，发不出声音。  
然后，身体不受控制，猛地向前一跃。他想，他就要死了，脑子里最后一个念头竟然是没来得及完成和范丞丞的约定。

黄明昊从梦里蹿醒，缓了一会儿。  
轻微的颠簸让他意识到自己并没有在平日的床上。

还好，只是个梦。

 

微微仰起头，范丞丞的脸近在咫尺，他的睫毛很长，睡着的时候脸上没有表情，像个被辜负了的臭脾气小孩。

黄明昊的呼吸喷在他的脸上，大概有些痒，让他皱了眉头。怀里的人赶紧低头，谁知道过了，头顶的发梢糊着他的嘴就去了。  
范丞丞呸呸了两下，挠着嘴巴醒了。  
他有起床气，现下整个人恨不得掀床，但对着黄明昊又不好发作，坐在那里闷闷的。  
黄明昊也不知道怎么哄，心里有些惧，又觉得范丞丞怎么这么小孩，这种事都要生气。

 

“咕——”  
黄明昊的肚子意外打破了沉默。

范丞丞一下就笑了，调整着座位，按铃叫人重新送餐。  
这下，从前菜到主食，汤品到甜点，黄明昊都吃了个干净，想来是真饿了。

最后一道巧克力蛋糕，吃得黄明昊成了猫嘴，范丞丞凑过去吻了个干净。  
黄明昊碍着有别人，开始还想躲，越躲范丞丞吻得越深。  
空乘趁着黄明昊被放开低头喘气的空挡，收拾干净了桌面，又放好了帘子。

 

“想不想看驾驶室?”

小孩立刻扒拉了过来:“可以吗?”

 

范丞丞找机组人员做了申请，很快，就有人来领他们进驾驶室。  
倘若有什么比满天繁星更震撼的场景，黄明昊觉得，就是此刻。小小的驾驶舱里，所有的仪表在黑夜里亮着，复杂却又有着规律，一切好像井然有序，精密到每一个细节，然后，托着这庞然大物在天际遨游。

他有些呆了，眼睛里都是痴迷。以至于重新回到位置上，还打开窗板往外看。

夜空里，繁星静谧。

 

位子早已被调回了床，他此刻正趴跪在床上，小脑袋把窗子遮得严严实实。  
“看什么呢这么认真?”  
范丞丞从身后凑了上了。  
“星星呀。”

搂着腰身的人显然没心思听，手上不安分地解开黄明昊裤子的扣子。

黄明昊抓着他的手阻止。  
“你干嘛呀?”

“温饱思淫欲。”

 

手指在花穴里来回抽插，黄明昊怕有人进来，催促他快点，可范丞丞像是故意似的，两根手指搅弄得起劲，就是不给他。

“这么饿吗?这个满足不了你?”  
他又加了一根手指。

机舱的气温有些低，下身沾满了溢出的淫液，空调风打过来一阵发寒。黄明昊颤了一下，小声说冷，然后撅着屁股后靠，去蹭那人起了反应的地方。  
下一秒，就喊着烫又想往前逃。  
范丞丞哪里还肯，箍住他的腰一个挺身就进去了一半。

“你看，星星们都在看，千年万年，它们都会记下，你属于我。”  
下身彻底埋了进来，在身体里滚烫地一跳一跳，他觉得范丞丞似乎真的在他身上刻下了一个烙印。

 

外面有人走动的轻响，吓得黄明昊去扯毯子。  
范丞丞咬着他的耳廓轻笑。  
“放心，不会进来的。”

然而这种宽慰于事无补，黄明昊觉得自己整颗心都吊了起来，那些轻微的细响仿佛在他耳边发出，近在咫尺，就要进来撞破这一场不道德的性事。  
他摇着头咽呜。

范丞丞反倒伸手捂住了他的嘴，在他耳边轻声提醒:“嘘，别把人招来。”  
然后下身猛地动作起来。

黄明昊睁大了眼睛，手用力撑着舱侧。

放倒的床座发出规律的吱呀声，细听就能知道里面的人在干什么。  
他脑袋摇得更厉害了，眼侧挤出了泪，下身也水成了一片，噗嗤作响。

 

范丞丞做到最后也没有射，大概是怕不好收拾，等下弄得黄明昊身体更加不舒服。涨大着的坚挺就这么撤了出来，带出一丝儿淫水，像是藕断丝连的挽留。

 

黄明昊小兔子一样地钻进被窝里，然后偷偷摸摸伸出手来钩走自己的小内裤。

 

巴黎比想象中要冷一些，黄明昊很喜欢入住的房子，不是很大，却很有历史感，连钥匙都是奇怪的形状。  
范丞丞本想倒头就睡，被小孩千哄万哄出门，他都不知道黄明昊那么能说，怕自己要是不答应，这家伙可能能念叨到天黑，再从天黑念到天亮。

街上的梧桐都落了叶。  
黄明昊似乎是被泵了氧，整个人透亮了起来，买完衣服坚持要买小滑板车。一开始还摇摇晃晃，不一会儿就玩上手了，在巴黎街头不停穿梭。他像重新入水的鱼，在夕阳暖黄色的光下反射出粼粼的闪。

范丞丞也不跟，自顾自慢悠悠的走着，反正那人溜远了自己又会掉转头滑回来。

他想，黄明昊就应该这么笑着，永远这么笑着，连十二月的风都会是暖的。

 

手机响了，果不其然。  
“爸。”  
“你还知道我是你爸?我怎么看不出来?”

“爸，你不会今天才准备把身世告诉我吧?”  
对面正气，又被儿子恶劣地噎了一下，气喘得更急了。  
“你带着黄家那小子去干什么了?人家告状都告到我这里来了，我的老脸都让你丢尽了。”

范丞丞知道机票信息一出，黄家就是拿到实证，定然不会轻易放过他。

“爸，我答应你结婚，生孩子。但是其他事你不要管我了。什么黄家小子、李家小子，我也不是把人绑走的，能有多大事?”  
“你个逆子!”

“所以你看生孩子也不好，也许是个逆子呢?”


	10. Chapter 10

他们在蒙马特高地上看日落，嘲爱墙真是又小又丑。逛卢浮宫在罗马中庭跑丢了，手机信号不好还不敢大声吼，上上下下好几个楼梯才找到了对方。

也就玩了两天，黄明昊估摸着该去敲章结婚把正事办了的时候，被范丞丞送进了一个工作室。

 

透明的玻璃房子里几个人拘谨地坐在位置上，头发和皮肤什么颜色的都有。  
“进去吧”范丞丞今天穿了一身黑色亮面的膨大羽绒服，戴着巨大的墨镜遮着半张脸。

“干什么呀?”  
“一个挺有名的设计师办的活动，20天，把一些初露头角的新星设计师聚到一起，办一个作品展，会拍成纪录片。”  
范丞丞这句话讲得轻松，里面重磅炸弹一样的信息三四个。  
“不行，丞丞，我不行的，我……我没有读过设计。”

“里面好几个不是科班出身的，连那个设计师老师都不是，你怕什么？”  
“不是……”黄明昊急了，他从未在这方面得到过任何正式的评价，他像刚刚涉水的孩子，第一次就被推去了百米游泳比赛。

“Justin，你知道我废多大劲才把你塞进去吗?你可以不去，现在就跟我走，但你设计品牌的事也就黄了，我反正是尽力了的。”  
“丞丞……”

“Justin，你想要别人无法掩藏你，最好的办法不是逃开，而是站到灯光最亮的地方。”

所有人的目光，是你最好的保护伞，而不是阴暗逼仄的角落，那才会让你悄无声息地消失。

 

黄明昊坐到了里面，他有些局促，像个初次参加舞会的姑娘，不知道自己的服装有没有什么问题，举止是否出错。  
旁边有人正在布控镜头，一个穿着黑色工装的人站了出来和他们说一些注意事项。  
黄明昊习惯性地往外一看，想找范丞丞的身影，但是玻璃反光，他什么也看不清。

 

“Well, well, eveyone, attention.”  
一个不注意，黄明昊已经错过了老师的出场，他可能是全场唯一一个不知道即将到来的是谁，所以那一瞬间的冲击把他定在了原地，他表情惊恐，特写一定特别有喜剧效果。

Wilson Chan，范丞丞开什么玩笑，这叫一个挺有名的设计师吗?这是非常有名的设计师!  
黄明昊连去看一场他的秀都不敢想，现在这是怎样，自己要和他一起合作真人秀，我现在是Wilson Chan的学生了?

 

Chan语速很快，又含糊，黄明昊大概只听懂了八成，但好歹知道今天要干什么了，让他们设计一件作品，主题就叫——Wilson Chan，表达大家对他的印象，顺便淘汰3个人。  
黄明昊数了数屋子里一共十二个人，第一天就砍掉四分之一?!

他现下庆幸自己以前很喜欢Wilson Chan，对他的风格有不少了解，这要是来个不认识的，他今天还不玩球?

当然，他依旧觉得自己和玩球也差不了太远，边上的人显然都是有备而来。这不是一个太出乎意料的主题，也许有人都压中了题已经准备过，哪像他，完全是被踹进来的。

额头有细密的汗，他把作品拉了一个反相色，又再重新落笔。

耳边是倒数的声音——啪嗒，所有人被迫停下。

 

不出意外，Wilson Chan皱紧了眉头，一个一个几乎把所有人的作品骂了个狗血淋头。  
什么“bull shit”，什么“your brain must be an ashbin”  
一圈下来唯有一个意大利女生设计的高跟鞋让他没有轻蔑地丢开稿。

他看了一眼黄明昊的画稿，沉思了一会儿，抬起眼睛看他。  
紧张的学生手心都在出汗。

“Ugly.”

果然。  
黄明昊眼角一抽，他真的怀疑，要不是节目组有限制，这比赛今天就会因为其他选手全部淘汰而角逐出冠军。

 

他以为作品被评价为丑，自己九成会出局，然而意外的是，他居然被留了下来。难道因为我有金主吗?这比赛有黑幕?

后来等节目播出，黄明昊看了Wilson Chan的采访，恨不得给他这个毒舌老师寄三箱榴莲。  
大意就是黄明昊设计的东西虽然丑，但丑得有记忆点，比那些让他过目就忘的东西好得多。

当然，这已经是后话了。

 

高度精神紧张之后选手以为自己可以回去了，谁知道又要录采访感想，一来一去又是好几个小时，等黄明昊抱着十几本设计资料回家，已经累得恨不得沾着沙发就睡。

范丞丞倒是坐在书桌前，他难得有这么认真的时候，像是在处理什么重要的事情。  
“今天怎么样?”

黄明昊本来在生他的气，但现在累到连脾气也懒得发，毕竟任务这么重——后天要跟着Wilson Chan去看秀，要求是穿上自己设计的衣服和首饰，只有鞋可以用品牌方的。当天，穿得最不受他待见的选手，会在秀场门口被直接淘汰。

这哪里是比赛，简直就是一场羞辱大战啊。

 

他现在庆幸这十几本著作自己看过八本，还有两本挺小众，剩下的比较新，还没来得及看，这样算下来，阅读任务不是太重。就是他没有带任何自己的设计成品，明天一切要从头来，那些材料啊，找起来也要时间……他想得头疼，迷迷糊糊嘱咐了范丞丞一句明天早点叫我，就睡着了。

 

第二天一早，黄明昊蹿醒，几乎是从床上滚下来的，他穿好裤子一边套衣服一边往楼下走，心里埋怨范丞丞居然不叫他，自己起不来就算了，起床了居然还不叫他，简直有病啊!  
砰——他只穿好了一只袜子，撞进了有病的人的怀里。

“跑什么?表演滚楼梯啊。”  
“啊啊啊，要来不及了，我出门了!”  
范丞丞扯着人的胳膊，几乎是转了小半圈才把人顺着力道拽了回来。  
“去哪儿?”

“我要去买东西。”  
“你是有钱还法语好，准备去哪里买?”  
黄明昊脑子终于重新运作起来，然后，被一路拽到了一个房间。

 

宽阔的工作台，崭新的人台，整齐的工具，被分类上墙的配件。  
他感觉自己像误入了哪个每日在运作的设计室。

“我不知道东西备得合不合适，是照着别人的工作室复刻的，我给你找了一个设计助理，如果你有什么需要到时候可以找他去办置。”  
范丞丞还想嘱咐什么，被黄明昊一下抱住了。

他没料到小孩的力道，被撞得后退一步，发间蓬软的清香弄得他鼻子痒痒的。  
“设计助理还要半小时才到”手顺着衣服的下摆探索，摸到了精瘦的腰肢。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，来不及啦!”身上的人好像被掌心烫到了似的，大叫着弹开跑走了。

 

“诶，大设计师，你只穿了一只袜子。”


	11. Chapter 11

黄明昊觉得设计助理嘛，一听就是小萌新，结果来的却是个一身all black的姐姐，眉眼化得浓，保养得很好，看不出年纪，但说话的声音又沉又松弛，显然对这一切游刃有余。  
这倒弄得黄明昊紧张了起来，好像自己才更像设计助理。

“R姐，你觉得呢?”

黄明昊不太擅长正式场合的设计。

Riana觉得腰身的地方得再收一收，最好加个装饰，黄明昊太瘦了，这种场合最忌讳偷穿大人衣服的违和感。

金属的饰品是来不及定制了，他们准备在别针底上用丝带做一个类似捧花绑带的装饰，放在这个位置也合适。

“小贾宝贝”Riana似乎很喜欢这样的称呼，“你可要小心丞丞哦。”

黄明昊正在弄热熔枪，一不小心被胶烫了一下。

“他可是那种喜欢起一样东西来命都可以不要，不喜欢了，立马丢掉看都不看一眼的坏家伙。”

左手食指的指尖红了，有一些烫伤。  
“R姐，你和丞丞认识吗?”  
“我和他姐姐熟，也算是看着他从小长大的吧。”

“那还要麻烦您来帮我，真是不应该了。”

“噢哟，这么可爱的小宝贝，来几回我都愿意的。”

 

第二天，黄明昊腰间的那个装饰被Wilson用指尖拨弄了一下，然后嘲了一句做工粗糙。黄明昊都已经习惯了，只是摸了摸还隐隐作痛的左手食指。

 

后来几天的比赛就显得正常多了，他们进入了工作室，开始合力完成一场作品展。  
每天都有人被Wilson骂哭，黄明昊也时常是被骂得狗血淋头，但他是唯一没有流眼泪的那个。反正现场也没有人听得懂中文，他回到工位上就开始自己念叨泄愤，反倒是自得其乐。  
什么“薄荷精太过分，嘴比鹤顶红还毒” 什么“臭豆腐、臭芝士、Wilson一起去参加臭王大赛，臭豆腐和臭芝士离奇死亡，最后警察调查发现是被Wilson臭死了。”

 

黄明昊被压榨得脚不沾地，头不沾床，连轴转了半个多月，终于把作品展弄完了。  
从某种意义上，这是他第一个作品展，范丞丞却没有来。

镁光灯闪得他有一种脱离俗世的疏离感，他维持着客气礼貌的笑，心想这一场戏终于要落幕了。

范丞丞似乎比自己还忙，这些天，他们之间见面的次数，用手指就能数的过来。

 

节目的最后，Wilson选择了他和那个意大利女生的作品带去他的个人巡展。  
真是一点意外都没有，黄明昊苦笑了一下，不知道这些天忙碌的意义在哪里，明明第一天就能结束了。  
“哦，只有这个女生的设计我觉得还行，其他的话，那个，那个是金主塞进来的，好，就他俩了。”

 

比赛结束了，大家怎么说都得一起去庆祝一下。

包了场，精致的餐厅原先还算安静，结果越喝越夜，越夜越high。从角落里走来一人，一定要给黄明昊敬酒，说要不是他自言自语话那么多，他这个中文翻译也不会被请来，自己算是托他的福接了个大活——可不是大活吗?黄明昊自顾自的念叨可能比一天所有人的台词量都多。

 

黄明昊最后是飘着回家的。他觉得全世界是个旋转餐厅，缓缓动着，他不知道R姐为什么来了，为什么会扶着他。他连楼梯都走不动，绊了好几下。  
床软软的，有范丞丞的味道。  
对了，丞丞呢，他怎么老不回家呀。渣男，这还没结婚呢，就开始腻了?果然和R姐说的一样……R姐?对了，是谁在解他的扣子?

 

砰，卧室的大门抱怨自己历史悠久，不应该遭此粗暴待遇。  
范丞丞接到电话往回赶得急，连大衣的领子都没翻好，此刻站在门口，显得有些狼狈。

Riana已经解开了黄明昊上衣领口的扣子，看见范丞丞回来了，故意把手放在胸口摸了几把，然后做作地把脑袋贴在了黄明昊的身上。  
“诶呀，你怎么回来得这么快，坏姐姐的好事，我还没来得及尝尝呢?”

范丞丞眼角一抽，拿出手机拍了张照片。  
“已经传给Wilson了，你自己想好今晚怎么解释吧。”

Riana一下就黑了脸，那个毒舌醋精可不好哄。她手指点了点范丞丞，气愤地剁着高跟鞋出门了。

 

黄明昊觉得自己太热了，这人怎么这么磨叽，衣服脱一半还给停了，自己上手又开始解扣子。  
他脱了上衣，还觉得不够，抽了皮带把裤子也扒了。内裤因为摩擦被半褪下来，露出人鱼线和小半个臀，他似乎犹豫了一下，最后还是往上一拉，穿好内裤，手脚并用去够被子。

范丞丞就站在那里，看着黄明昊一个人演了一场脱衣秀。  
要不是他知道Riana的脾气，接到电话就往回赶，现在还真不知道会发生什么。

这破小孩可真不让人省心。

 

身上的被子被掀开了，黄明昊倒觉得更舒服一些，反正太热了。但那人来脱他的内裤，让他皱了眉头，他扭着身子伸手去扯，被打了一下屁股。  
疼痛和烦躁终于催得他睁开了眼睛，范丞丞居高临下地看着他，脸上表情不是太好。

黄明昊心里抱怨，你还生气，你有什么好生气的，我才应该生气，毫无征兆把我丢进比赛，作品展也不来看，也是，本来就是买来的东西，没什么值得好看的。  
他心里有怨气，身上就更不配合。范丞丞扒开他的腿，他就偏偏要合上。

啪——屁股又被打了一下。

“还学会跑了?不给我上是想给谁?”  
范丞丞用力掰开黄明昊的腿，压在两侧。身下的人喝了酒，全身发烫，泛着粉红色。  
腿间的穴口因为腿的动作微微张开了口，吐露着淫水。

范丞丞哪里还顾得，先进去了再说。  
滚烫的穴道包覆得他又燥又热，他恨不得低头将人咬上一口。  
素了这些天，开荤就是大菜，爽得范丞丞后腰直打颤。

“你个骚货。”

不过床上一句荤话，黄明昊此刻醉了，以为范丞丞真的在骂他，心里的气一下子泄了，变成了委屈。

他正醉着，胆子也大，抬脚对着范丞丞的胸口一踹。  
范丞丞抓着人的脚踝往侧边一压，又打了一下他的屁股，这下力道够足，发出一声脆响。

“还长脾气了你。”

黄明昊扭得更厉害了，转着上身往上爬，不让范丞丞再弄。  
结果自然是被拖着扯回来。  
“想去哪儿?孩子还没生呢?”

 

范丞丞拉着他的腰，往上一提，撅起了他的屁股，刚才被拍了几下，那里已经有些红了，他按着人的腰，又操了进去。

这下没让人再跑，下身用力撞击起来。  
黄明昊被撞得前后摇晃腰肢。小猫一样受伤的咽呜声让范丞丞心里仿佛被挠着，他用下身对着敏感点来回磨蹭，把这份磨人又还给了闹脾气的人。

这一场性事做到最后，两人都脱了力。黄明昊一身酒气也散了一半，乏得厉害，倒是乖巧了，钻到范丞丞怀里睡了。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天一早，黄明昊觉得全身酸疼，眼睛发胀，下身更是带着点撕裂的痛。

范丞丞看他醒了，凑过去给了吻。  
“起了，今天去登记。”

这还让人怎么发脾气?

 

登记也不是婚礼，照常理不必穿得多隆重，但范丞丞还是准备了一套衣服。  
利落的剪裁，袖口带着独特的刺绣。黄明昊穿在身上有些疑惑，这风格……

“是Wilson和Riana一起设计送我们的。”

“哈?R姐?怎么和毒舌……和Wilson扯上关系了。”  
“他俩是情侣啊，我没和你说吗?”范丞丞故作惊讶，“哦，也不算是情侣吧，今天是也许明天就不是了，他俩的脾气我可摸不准。”

这下黄明昊更确信自己能被“青睐”是范丞丞背后的路子了。居然把Wilson女朋友拉过来给自己当设计助理，也只有范丞丞想的出来，怪不得那几天他觉得Wilson每天都想吃了他似的。

 

“还有，这个给你。”

一堆文件，密密麻麻爬满了字，看得黄明昊晕晕乎乎。  
“回国你的品牌工作室就能运作起来，HMH，就等着你的logo设计。”  
“HMH……什么意思啊?”

“黄明昊啊，你怎么自己名字都反应不过来?”

被吐槽的人神色一暗，扯开话题:“你动作真的好快?!”

 

“我们到法国的事情你家里已经知道了，动作再不快点你就要被抓去嫁人了。”

黄明昊脸上一红，心想今天不都要登记了嘛，怎么还在说这些旧事。  
范丞丞就喜欢他窘迫的样子，搂着人的腰，咬上下唇。  
丰盈的嘴唇像清晨沾着露水的樱桃，又软又甜，让人贪恋。两个人越吻越深。

黄明昊眼睛起了雾，站都快站不稳了。

范丞丞拍拍他的屁股，在脸侧亲了一下。  
“好了，再下去衣服又要被弄皱了。”  
说得好像都是他的责任似的。

 

要是黄明昊知道李希侃、王琳凯会到场的话，绝对不会任由范丞丞早上这么放肆，啃得他的嘴微微发肿。

王琳凯终于见到了他的“小嫂嫂”，正在当机重启。他只知道范丞丞要在境外秘密结婚，找他来当见证人，对黄明昊依旧一无所知。  
这都要得益于毕雯珺嫌他烦，坚决不同意和他一个航班，自然他也无法从李希侃嘴里套到消息。

而李希侃能够来，是超出范丞丞计划外的。

他以为凭借着老毕的性子，就算黄家已经有了黄明昊的下落，心思都放在和范老周旋顾不上李希侃了，他也会乖乖把人送回去的。没想到这快一个月了，李希侃还在毕家。

这就有意思了。

 

他俩在法国注册按照法律需要两个见证人，大老远从中国叫过来是不划算的，但到底是结婚，意义大于实际。

黄明昊说不感动是假的，从小到大，唯一能听他说说话的就是李希侃，现在要结婚了，他能来，自然是让他高兴的。

“小侃!”  
黄明昊这次没有冲上去和李希侃表演“相拥而泣”了。和范丞丞的日渐亲近让他脱去了些孩子的心态。而此刻手也正被握着，不好松开。

李希侃也没有那么咋呼了，一是这些日子被毕雯珺压榨着当他私人助理，出入场合性格收敛了，二是终于觉得自家“宝宝”要变成别人家的了，有些伤感。

“小贾，你胖了!”

黄明昊:……  
“你也是……”

范丞丞没想到两人再见面的对话会是这样，噗嗤笑了。  
毕雯珺扭开脸，最后也是没憋住，笑出声来。

倒是王琳凯，木木地走向黄明昊，然后默默伸出手——按上了他的胸。

一时间，空气都静止了。

“真的，是男的啊。”

范丞丞和王琳凯玩得好，从小叛逆的事情做得多，他一直以为范丞丞说的喜欢男人是气范老爷子的无数花招之一，哪成想到是真的，那天……那天明明是个女的啊。

还没等黄明昊反应过来被“袭胸”了，王琳凯就抱着自己的胸口不可置信地一边看着范丞丞一边后退。  
“你……这些年你……是不是对我有过非分之想!”

 

范丞丞黑了脸，冷冷地说:“没有，我挑食。还有，我的人，再碰剁手。”  
说完拉着黄明昊进去了。

李希侃跟着黄明昊，路过王琳凯的时候露出一种“我的苍天呐这是什么外星物种脑回路”的眼神。  
毕雯珺叹了口气，拍了拍王琳凯的肩膀。

“你们什么意思?哈，什么意思?哥哥虽然不能说是貌美如花，但也好歹貌似潘安吧，追在屁股后面的小姑娘一把一把的。他范丞丞这些年和我睡过一张床、泡过一滩温泉，万一是暗恋我呢……诶，你们有没有听我说话……”

 

登记的流程并不复杂，倒是范丞丞差点不让王琳凯当见证人，让毕雯珺顶上。王琳凯好说歹说才拿回了自己的“伴郎”位置。  
“诶呀，是我大言不惭，我暗恋你还不行嘛，我暗恋你。”

幸好工作人员听不懂中文，不然指不定拿什么眼光看他们复杂的关系呢。

 

“明天的机票，我们几个一起回，到澳门。”  
范丞丞对事情早有了安排。

王琳凯又不懂了:“不是，哪有人蜜月去赌场的?”  
范丞丞:“哪有人蜜月带你们的?”  
“那去澳门干嘛啊?”

“绕路回家”他看了一眼毕雯珺。  
对方心神领会。  
趁着前面三个凑到一起研究那张法语结婚纸的时候，毕雯珺小声问:“你问过他的意见了吗?这可不是开玩笑的，他想离开黄家，不代表他想伤害黄家。”

“你说你活得累不累?还有心思关心我?自己怎么回事搞清楚了没?”  
“什……什么?”

范丞丞懒得和他周旋，左右李希侃不回黄家这事儿他占便宜。

 

王琳凯回头:“诶，晚上哪里嗨?”

市政厅门口的台阶很长，范丞丞望过去，越过王琳凯的肩膀，看见黄明昊正回过头来看他。  
已经是一月了，他的鼻子冻得有些发红，阳光在他脸上打上一层柔焦，他就立在那里，像一幅油画。

他想，他会拥有这个世界上最独一无二的博物馆——早晨起来打哈欠打到眼睛氤氲的黄明昊，刚刚出浴后背光洁，脚边一小摊积水的黄明昊，穿套头卫衣拼命扒拉终于钻出脑袋的黄明昊，他终将悉数典藏，成为最珍贵的宝藏。

范丞丞笑了，说:“听他的。”

这话是对王琳凯说的，可他的眼睛，却一直只望着一个人。


	13. Chapter 13

黄明昊自是知道今夜范丞丞不会放过自己。

聚会最早喊累的是李希侃，他飞机上没有睡好，到现在已经是强撑，哈欠连连。毕雯珺说送他回去，范丞丞说不如都回吧，今天就散了。  
王琳凯大叫着没劲，不过没人理他的意见就是了。

 

黄明昊手指摸着袖扣那缜密针脚的凸起，fcc.hmh，他们的名字被绣在了一起，张扬又隐秘。  
肩膀上搁上来一个脑袋。

“想什么呢？”  
“为什么明天飞澳门?”

黄明昊也不是傻子，这件事显然有蹊跷。范丞丞平日里不好动，但做起事来动作太快，下手太狠，刀刀见肉，这事儿他清楚。

“你不信我?”

“我是有点害怕，万一闹到你父亲那里去。”  
黄明昊私下里对双亲的称呼奇怪的很，不叫爸爸妈妈，叫父亲母亲，带着天然的疏离。他甚至会叫李希侃宝贝，粘人的很，偏偏对着自己的父母不像个孩子。

 

“我爸拿我没办法。”  
范丞丞搂着人的腰左右摇晃，像是撒娇。  
“而且我们这不已经生米煮成熟饭了嘛。”

范丞丞指的是证都领了，但在黄明昊听来就是另一层意思了。  
“好了好了，不说了，现在我要实行我的合法权益了。”

黄明昊被人拦腰抱起来，下意识地嗔到:“干嘛啦。”

“干你。”

 

Wilson要是知道自己设计的衣服就这样皱着被丢在地上，一定会气得揪断黄明昊的头发。

黄明昊觉得今天不一样，好像那张证明给了他什么安全感，他的心变得更坦诚赤裸，在范丞丞面前彻底打开了，就像此刻，他正赤条条地打开自己的身体。

 

他其实清楚，范丞丞要和他结婚，不必出国，只需要带他去一趟医院。一张证明，他的性别信息就可以被改变。简单粗暴，有效合法，又何苦大老远地这么跑一趟。  
但是这个人，尊重了自己的向往——即便带着两性的生理构造，他心里更偏向自己是个男孩子。

 

小穴被两根手指玩弄，湿到冒水，范丞丞又伸出拇指，在花蒂上来回磨蹭，弄得身下的人在欲浪里迷失。

“进来……”黄明昊哑着嗓子。  
他难得主动，只这一句，范丞丞就被勾了魂魄。

坚挺粗暴地捅开甬道，直达最深处。湿濡地交合，一下一下，黄明昊觉得范丞丞似乎是在捣弄他的灵魂。他们炽烈地纠葛在一起，用足了力道，温暖的身体相互慰藉，仿佛迎接暴风雨前最后的一夜。

黄明昊叫到声音沙哑，最后沉沉地睡了。  
范丞丞看着他安静的侧颜，拨开刘海，在眼睛上落下一吻。

晚安，我的宝贝。

 

范丞丞第一次觉得毕雯珺说得对，说得对极了，他应该给王琳凯单独包个飞机。  
这家伙平日还好，在国际航行这种无聊到发慌的行程里，烦人指数几何级别地增长起来。

王琳凯不敢闹毕雯珺，才和李希侃叨叨了几句就感觉四周气压越来越低，只好转向了黄明昊。  
黄明昊昨晚上没睡好，早饭吃了也不舒服，整个人蔫蔫的。  
“Justin，你那天怎么会穿着女装啊，cosplay吗?”

黄明昊总不好说实情，只能点点头，说自己擅长这个，无聊就玩一玩。

“诶，真的啊，那你下次帮我弄一个，你觉得我女装会好看吗？会不会很恶心啊哈哈哈哈……”  
他这句话刚刚说完，黄明昊，吐了。

是真吐，慌忙扯了呕吐袋接着。

王琳凯一头黑线:“真……真有这么恶心吗?”

 

范丞丞正在给黄明昊拍背，抬起头来:“上次来的时候还没晕那么厉害，回去居然生生被你吵吐了，你给我现在就跳机。”

黄明昊吐完了去洗手间漱口，范丞丞要跟，被他一把按在椅子上。  
“没事。”

 

拉上洗手间的门，他洗了把脸，抬起头来，看着镜子里的自己。  
他以为自己准备好了，接受命运的馈赠，并为此付出代价，但真的事到临头又迟疑了，想逃的念头再一次冒了出来。  
有人敲了敲门，他以为是范丞丞，打开发现门口是李希侃。

 

“小贾，你会不会是……”  
他们从小一起长大，有些事情虽然不提，但是李希侃是最清楚的，他意识到了一个令他震惊的可能。

黄明昊低着头不说话。

“那你们早就……”

黄明昊点了点头。

“是不是他强迫你的?他们……他们把我从黄家捞出来威胁你?”  
他原先看见黄明昊在范丞丞身边自在的样子，以为范丞丞和毕雯珺同朱正廷是一样的，想帮他们，现在想来，哪有那么好的事?

“没有……不是，我是自愿的。”  
“Justin，你不要怕，如果他们强迫你，我可以……我可以想办法，带你逃出去……”

黄明昊湿了眼眶，他摸着肚子。  
“小侃，我只是害怕。”

黄明昊虽然闹腾，但事情到了最后，却总是一笑置之，说没什么大不了的，从小到大，他很少袒露这样的情绪。  
李希侃搂住他拍拍后背安慰。  
“没事的，没事的。”

 

“你们在干什么?”  
范丞丞的声音很冷。

黄明昊吓了一跳，往后一缩。洗手间的门是内推的，眼看着他就要撞着门后跌进去了。范丞丞一个箭步冲上来托住了他的腰。  
“没事吧?”  
他把人往怀里紧了紧，拨开李希侃拉着黄明昊胳膊的手。

“有些话，我还是要说清楚，你是黄明昊重要的朋友，我才答应他保你不会出事。但你也要清楚，你也只是他重要的朋友，而我们，已经结婚了。”

李希侃皱了眉头，还想说话，被黄明昊一个眼神阻止了。他们手上什么依仗都没有，真把人惹恼了，吃亏的只会是自己。  
更何况他和范丞丞有约在先，是自己答应了的。

范丞丞看着李希侃眯了眼睛，那人立在那里，却好像恨不得咬扑上来咬他一口。他心里默念了一句狐狸崽子还挺知道护主，扶着黄明昊回座位去了。  
“没事吧，要不要睡一会儿?”

也不怪范丞丞没往怀孕那方面想，毕竟上次黄明昊晕机也挺严重。  
黄明昊心跳得厉害。  
“我觉得有点冷。”

范丞丞多要了一个毯子，替他盖好，握着他的手让他好好休息。  
王琳凯这下不敢说话了，连大气都不敢出，毕竟把对方说吐了这个罪名实在太过沉重。

 

他们下了机，刚过了海关边检，就被一群西装革履的人拦了下来。  
“少爷，黄少爷，黄总在等你们。”

果然来了。  
范丞丞嘴角噙着笑。

他回头嘱咐毕雯珺他们买机票先走了。  
毕雯珺了然。之所以让他们跟着跑一趟，是怕他们直接回家，黄家的人会去拦李希侃。现下人都在一起，黄明昊找到了，黄家在范家面前不好纠结细枝末节，李希侃就先脱出去了。

能走一个是一个。

 

黄明昊抖得厉害。  
“没事，我在的，别怕。”


	14. Chapter 14

会客包厢很宽敞，范丞丞失笑，这种时候老爷子还不忘了别失了面子。

 

黄明昊的父亲坐在沙发上，他敢拦范丞丞，至少说明有了范老爷子的授意，机场那几个范家的手下，就是最好的证明。

 

他们两个小辈，被兴师问罪，本当站着，范丞丞却自顾自拉着黄明昊在左边的长沙发上坐下了。

黄父笑了笑，他也不期待真能把范丞丞怎么样，范老爷子说是自己手下跟着才能让范丞丞乖乖听话，其实不就是为了关键时刻护住儿子嘛。

“我今天来没有别的意思，只是想领回儿子罢了。”

他这句话没有称呼，但很明显，是对着范丞丞讲的。

 

“黄叔叔，按辈分我叫您一声叔叔，我只知道黄家有个出色的侄子，怎么不知道黄家还有个儿子?”

“儿子不成器，怎么好像你小范总那么声明在外。”  
黄父被戳了痛处，脸上却不显露，笑着回敬。

范丞丞知道今天这一关不好过，拿出了结婚证的副本，放在桌上。  
“不过再怎么说，儿子大了，也不是小孩了，该有自己的生活了。他不仅是你的儿子，也是我的合法伴侣，我想带他回范家好好过日子，我想叔叔您是不会介意的吧。”

 

黄父之前就有不好的预感，现在想来范丞丞应该是知道黄明昊的实情了。他没料到范丞丞居然会真的和黄明昊结婚，以为只是年轻人玩玩罢了。这事儿要是让范老爷子知道，指不定会发展成什么样子。

他突然话锋一转:“你们想恋爱我也确实是管不了，可我这个孩子啊，本来说好了要和人家结婚的，对方诚意很足。现在婚结不成，我们在国外合作的那个地产项目，恐怕影响很大啊。”

黄明昊觉得全身发冷。  
他原来只是想逃离这个家，现在却带上了深刻的绝望，父亲这是在向范范丞丞讨要利益，用他做筹码。  
可是他算什么呢?  
能换的早就换尽了，他还能值多少。

这么想来，他到真真是黄家的孩子，半点油水都不给别人。

 

范丞丞回头看了一眼黄明昊。

“天新城的竞标，朱正廷准备了那么久，我想，会有好结果的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”黄父笑着摆手，“孩子你跟我开什么玩笑，这可不是小项目，别张口就来。”

黄明昊不知道什么天新城项目，但听父亲的口气，这里面的利益输送不小，远超过了玩乐的性质。

 

黄父没有把握了，范丞丞这小子是真的脑子不清醒，还是在给自己下套。  
旋即他又觉得自己多想了，天新城的项目体量那么大，黄家在角逐里根本没有把握，范丞丞能套到什么，顶多就是丢了一个本来就不太可能拿到的项目。而且范家这小子出了名的贪恋玩乐，哪有心思考虑这些，八成是想把事情拖一拖。可范老爷子站在他这边，他又能把黄明昊藏到哪里去？  
所以，不妨一试，万一真能说动老爷子呢。毕竟证已经领了，和范家结了亲，哪怕这次不成，以后总有好路子的。

 

他站了起来，转头对范家的手下说:“孩子们要先回家，我只好过几天再去府上道谢。”  
他抬步要走，才想起什么似的回过头，看着沙发上那个一言不发的人。  
“佳佳，父亲过两日再来看你。”

范丞丞摸上他的手，一路往上，连胳膊都是冷的。  
“好了，我们回家了。”

“你早就知道，他会来，是不是?”

“是。”

“天新城的项目……”

“交给我。”

“好。”  
黄明昊不知道说些什么，他那点可怜的自尊被黄家撕了个干净，他现在觉得全身赤裸裸又血淋淋。

“Justin。”  
“嗯?”  
他被范丞丞牵着往外走。

“他为什么叫你佳佳?”  
范丞丞心里痒得很，他似乎执拗于知道黄明昊的每一件事。

“明昊这个名字是出生前就按族谱里就取好了的，是光亮的意思，他曾经对我的到来，满怀期待……后来，你也知道的，有一段时间母亲提到我，他就会莫名其妙发脾气。后来母亲就叫我佳佳，就是英文名字Justin的意思，连小侃也只能叫我小贾。”

 

“昊昊。”

黄明昊被吓了一跳。  
“你干嘛?”

“你一定会是最耀眼的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那是，我要闪瞎他们!”  
黄明昊傻笑，他不想范丞丞在他家这些乱七八糟的旧事里纠结，范丞丞不欠他，他也不想欠他。

范丞丞拍了一下他的后脑:“走了，回家挨揍。”  
“你父亲真的会揍你吗？”  
“会吧。”  
“我可扛揍了，我替你。”  
“得了吧，你这个小胳膊小腿的。”

 

黄明昊又是奔波又是见了父亲，身心俱疲，一路上面色更差，范丞丞想让他先回去，他却说什么要跟着去见范老爷子。  
“婚是两个人结的，事情也应该两个人一起担，天新城那个项目直多少钱，我以后赚了还你。”

范丞丞故意掐着手指拼命算:“生一个一百万，三年抱俩，生到八十岁你也换不清啊”

“范丞丞!我能赚钱!谁说我只能生孩子啦？!”

“钱，我要钱干嘛?我有啊，我们范家只缺后，不缺钱。”

黄明昊上手就想掐人，被范丞丞拧了一把腰，两人在车后座上差点又打起来。

 

范家的老宅黄明昊没有来过，装修得很欧式，华丽又安静。  
范丞丞看见姐姐在，就知道今天这揍挨定了。范老爷子训儿子肯把女儿叫回来，只有一种情况——怕自己把儿子失手打死了。


	15. Chapter 15

范丞丞噗通就跪下了，声音太响，弄得范老爷子和范姐姐都是一惊。  
这小子最近演技是跟着胆子一起长的吗?

 

啪——  
茶水和碎片溅了一地。

好嘛，又砸了一个。

“范家的家业，迟早给你拜光了!”  
范老爷子听到手下的回话，一口气差点都没喘过来。他以为范丞丞最多无赖泼皮，毕竟他过去虽然挥金如土，却从来就没有插手过范家的商业内容，这也是范老爷子为什么没有真正放弃这个儿子的原因。

 

“你以为范氏，就真的是我们范家的?就真的是你范丞丞一个人的?”  
他的声音很高，带着不可置信和出离愤怒。

“丞丞”范姐姐看了黄明昊一眼，“无论为了什么?你这样做是不对的。你太令我失望了。只此一次，下不为例。”

范父猛地回头看她，然后，慢慢地坐回位子上。

好一个“只此一次，下不为例”，那就是这次的算了。

他这个女儿，现在在集团里的势力日益壮大，对弟弟也是不知管教引导只知道宠着捧杀。  
今天这事儿，她那么轻易放过去，范丞丞在公司的名声不就更糟了。

就没一个让他省心的!  
范父抄起桌上的一本厚书，用力向范丞丞砸了过去。

那本书是精装硬壳的，不知道是什么内容，总之挺厚，大约有两指宽，朝着范丞丞的面门就去了。范丞丞跪着跑不开，抬起手臂护住脸，心想着完了完了，今儿怎么着这张大帅脸怕是躲不过流血的命运了。

书砸在肉上，一声闷响，然后落在地上。

诶?不痛?什么金刚护体了?  
范丞丞心有余悸，偷偷睁开眼睛，眼前一个黑影。

黄明昊挡在他身前，大概是被砸了个扎扎实实，此刻蜷着身子，半跪在地上。

 

“昊昊，你过来干嘛?砸到哪里了痛不痛?”  
范丞丞吓到声音都变了。

黄明昊被搂进怀里，捂着肚子，眉头皱得紧，脸上都是冷汗。

“孩子……”

范丞丞一头雾水，以为自己听错了:“哪疼?孩子?什么孩子?鞋子吗?”  
他着急，脑子都不清醒，来回念叨了两遍突然意思到了。  
黄明昊是在说孩子，他肚子里的孩子。

“孩子?!”  
他把人打横抱了起来，往门外走。  
“老陈，开车!快!打电话给王院长!快!”

砰——门被范丞丞踹开，徒留一声回响。

 

范父楞在那里，手还指着门的方向。  
“他……他们又在演什么戏码?”

范姐姐正在联系王院长。  
“是的，院长，之前联系过您的。对，好像是怀上了，但是今天摔了一下，嗯，是的，太不小心了，他们现在已经过去了。您准备一下，无论如何，保住孩子。”

“你们在说什么?什么孩子?”  
“爸，黄家那小子，可以怀孩子。”

“啊?!”

 

范丞丞流了一身的汗。  
私人医院很安静，他冲进大厅的时候恨不得把王院长那个老头子为数不多的几根头发揪秃。

“怎么就安排了这么几个医生?靠谱吗?”  
要不是病床被推走了，他得小跑跟着，范丞丞指不定激动得去提王院长的领子。

“看病又不是演唱会比人多，你是想我回答你的问题还是想我先检查他的状况?”  
病人的身体是最重要的，王院长看在他是范丞丞的份上，已经给了不少面子。

范丞丞难得被怼了还觉得对方说得实在是太对了!  
“他重要，他重要，您快给看看。”

 

黄明昊已经不像刚开始那样难受了，眉头舒展开了不少。  
“丞丞，我没事。”

“什么就没事，刚才都那样了。”

 

 

医生来回滑动仪器。  
黄明昊肚子上有一块黑紫色的淤青，显然是刚刚被砸的，按压让他痛得捏紧了范丞丞的手。  
“医生，轻点，轻点，他疼。”

主任原先听说让她来做这个彩超，是不准备来的。哪儿家公子哥又在为爱小题大做了，孕初期的彩超完全不需要她这个级别，有点经验的医生都一样。但王院长亲自来叫，她才不得不挪了位子。下来一看这状况，居然是双性人怀孕，那怪不得了。

 

主任的手握着仪器，脸都快怼到屏幕上去了。

“医生，是有什么问题吗?”

“你看这里和这里，居然有两个胎囊。”

“什么意思?”

“是双胞胎。”

范丞丞脚下一软。  
“双……双胞胎?”  
他虽然嚷嚷着生孩子生孩子，但其实都是为了逗黄明昊，没曾真正幻想过这一天的到来，一时之间有些无措。

“医生，真的怀上了?”

主任抬了抬眼镜:“那么多年了，我还能看错。看样子大概已经怀孕40天左右了，不然很难看见胚囊。”

 

黄明昊捂脸。四十天，那不是是一开始就怀上了。  
他就不该说那句三年抱俩你行不行的，这下倒好，一年就抱俩了，超额完成指标，是不是还带奖金啊。

 

他被推进推出，检查做了一溜。还好孩子没什么大碍，但是还得住院观察一天。

 

能接触到黄明昊治疗的都是王院长安排的最一线的医院精英，各个都有建树有脾气，可没人看小范总的面子了。尤其这位主治林医生，从国外回来的，是院里唯一一个有相关病例经验的。

“最近的睡眠时间。”  
“晚上一两点吧。”  
范丞丞站在墙边回答医生的问话，低着头，像个犯了错的鸡仔。

“我是说孕……孕夫，不是说你。”  
“也……也是晚上一两点。”

林医生的手指在pad屏幕上用力敲录入。  
“怎么回事，怀孕了大晚上还蹦迪啊，知道自己是人类不是猫头鹰吗?人类需要睡眠的知道吗?”

“前段时间工作太忙了。”  
黄明昊着急解释。

范丞丞开始后悔，他不应该给黄明昊安排什么计划，他就应该把人供起来养着，黄家要什么他给什么就是了。

林医生对黄明昊语气就温柔得多:“工作是可以工作的，但是注意休息，不要太过疲劳。”  
他顿了一下，继续问:“性生活频率呢？”  
黄明昊望着天花板假装没听见。  
林医生去看范丞丞:“孕早期要控制知道吗?现在什么频率?”

“两三次吧。”  
林医生点点头，低头录入:“每个礼拜两三次是吧，现在知道怀上了，不行了哦，最好等孩子三个月以后稳定下来。”

范丞丞抠抠手:“是每天两三次……”

林医生的pad没拿稳，差点掉在地上:“想怀孕也不是这样的吧？想怀孕也应该知道有可能会怀上还会掉吧，脑壳里白花花的是脑子吗?嗯?”

说实话，范丞丞真的喜欢这个医生，他骂人的词儿好多好新，不像他老爸每次骂来骂去都是那几句，太无聊。他就应该把王琳凯拉过来，也许两个人能碰撞出什么惊天火花。

“饮食状况呢?”  
“都是有人做饭，食量还可以，就是爱吃零食。”

“零食可以适当吃，但不可以多，正餐要注意营养搭配。营养搭配需要我科普吗，主食蔬菜肉都要有，不是汉堡配可乐这种营养搭配。”

噗——  
范丞丞笑了出来。

“林医生，我知道的。”

送走了这个世界上最会花式骂人的医生，范丞丞在床边坐了下来，小脑袋搁在了黄明昊肚子上。

黄明昊以为他被骂蔫了，摸摸他的头发。  
“丞丞，我没关系的。”

“诶，昊昊，你说咋没动静呢？”

原来是在听孩子?黄明昊抬手对着他脑壳一个爆栗。  
“这才这么丁点儿大，不会动的。”

“那它咋还咕噜咕噜响呢？”

“可能是……我饿了吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

两个人在医院吃了顿不咸不淡的饭，黄明昊又吐了一回，范姐姐才姗姗来迟。

“去买点话梅啊山楂糕什么的”她嘱咐身后的秘书，然后拉着范丞丞说老爷子来了，在王院长的会客厅等你。  
范丞丞翻了个白眼，他爸真正是长在会客厅的人吧，到哪儿都能找到这么个地方训人。

 

他进屋的时候和今天早上完全不是一个状态，现下趾高气昂，像极了古代宫廷里“母凭子贵”的妃子。

“嘚瑟。”  
范老爷子从王院长那儿确认了实情，现在骂人都透着股精神气儿。

“谁不嘚瑟?你不嘚瑟啊?”

范父懒得和他斗嘴:“最好是两个孙子，我们范家这下后继有人了。”

“那可不一定，万一是两个孙女呢，像我姐这样的有什么不好?”

“你懂什么?我不管，至少得给我个孙子，没有就接着生!”

范丞丞恼了:“要生你自己生，当初说了有孩子就行了，怎么还讨价还价呢?”  
范父冷哼一声:“当初也没说要个孩子这么贵啊。”  
毕竟天新城这个项目摆在这里，看样子，看在孩子的份上，他是首肯了。

“那如果……我要更贵的呢?”

 

医院的夜晚过分安静了，外面的院子都是风刮叶落的声音。  
范丞丞躺在陪床上玩手机。黄明昊睡了，他关了灯。房间太黑，屏幕亮得他眼睛疼，玩了几局也就关了。他放下手机，在床上躺成一个大字，扭头去看黄明昊。

“昊昊?”

黄明昊呼吸均匀，没有回应。

范丞丞爬下床，蹲到了他的床边。  
“昊昊。”

黄明昊缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“怎么了？”

“你想不想吃夜宵?”  
黄明昊笑着摇了摇头，他现在不敢吃太饱，怕会吐出来。

“那你想不想回家，我们偷溜吧?”  
“好啊，我们现在就跑，谁不跑谁是狗。”  
黄明昊知道范丞丞在故意闹他，满口答应。

“你怎么回事?知不知道自己肚子里有宝宝了，哈?白天冲过来替我挡着，晚上还想逃跑?被我抓住了吧。”好一个恶人先告状，不对，是恶犬。

“诶呦，这只小狗晚上这么这么吵?”

范丞丞被逗笑了，心里的那点惶恐散了一些。  
他的手伸进被子里，摸在黄明昊尚且平坦的小腹上。  
“还疼吗?”

白天那一下砸得那么重。

黄明昊摇了摇头。

“以后不要这样了好吗?”

黄明昊没有回答。  
他其实也怕了，原先有多恐慌这肚子里即将改变他一切的小东西，那一刻，他就有多害怕。他突然意识到，这是范丞丞的孩子，以后会长成和他相似的眉眼，在阳光下灿然地笑着，奶声奶气地唤他爸爸，要抢范丞丞手里的那颗糖吃。  
那是他和范丞丞，永远无法被人分开的连结，这样的孩子，多可爱啊。

 

被送来医院的路上，他一直摸着肚子，心里不断默念:宝宝，是爸爸不对，求求你，乖乖的，不要走好不好?

 

范丞丞的掌心很烫，一下一下在小腹上来回打圈。  
“昊昊，你说他们会喜欢我吗?”  
“你不抢他们糖吃就行了。”

范丞丞故意叹了口气:“那完了，我肯定得抢啊。”  
黄明昊笑得被子都跟着颤。  
他半仰起身子，摸摸范丞丞的头顶。

“他们会喜欢你的。”

范丞丞仰起脸看他，任由黄明昊的指尖向下，停在他的侧脸。  
病床上的人凑近，两个人的呼吸交错在一些。

黄明昊的睫毛在月光下扑闪扑闪，好像扫在他的心上。  
“因为……我也喜欢你。”

 

范丞丞的唇齿几乎是撞上去的，他狠狠地扣住黄明昊的后脑不让人逃，每一次吸吮都贪婪而用力。舌头扫过口腔，湿濡地纠葛。  
这个吻，太过霸道，像是积藏了太久的情绪终于被释放。

黄明昊咽呜着，被人托着后脑，顺势押回床上。  
吻没有停，范丞丞用力扯开他的病号服，大概又崩掉了几颗扣子。他啃啮着黄明昊的脖颈，然后亲吻着向下，含住了乳尖。  
那里已经有了一些变化，胸口松软起来，连乳尖都变得更加敏感。

黄明昊被撩得情动，伸手扣住了范丞丞的脑袋，甚至微微抬胸，让他吃得更深一些。  
小小的乳尖被嘬得发了红，范丞丞舔了舔，抬起头，嘴角一歪:“昊昊，什么时候能让我吃上奶啊？”

黄明昊臊得脸红，别过脸不去看他。  
范丞丞的手却伸进了他宽松的病号裤，指尖顶住了那熟悉的地方。他不敢进得太深，只插进去一个指节，浅浅动作起来。

黄明昊漏出了一声呻吟，张开了腿，似乎想要范丞丞进得更深一些。  
裤子被褪掉了，他在月光下，被爱意浇灌成一株初生的嫩芽，渴求着更多。

黄明昊一边哑着嗓子沾着情欲喊丞丞，一边又被理智撕扯，摇着头说不可以。他觉得自己快被范丞丞撕碎了，他渴望那硬挺的东西狠狠地插进来，将他彻底碾过，驯服他心里乱窜的野兽。

腿间一热，黄明昊低头，吓了一跳。  
范丞丞的脑袋埋在那里，对着花穴吹了口气，他握着他的腿根，抬眼望了过来。  
范丞丞要给他口。  
黄明昊被这个想法吓得想要后退。  
“丞丞，不用了，不用……嗯……啊……别……”

舌尖绕着花蒂打圈，快速来回拨弄一下，然后轻轻吸吮。黄明昊一下就软了腰，连脚尖都酥麻了。下一刻，嘴里的声音漏满了整个房间。  
范丞丞的舌头在花穴来回舔弄抽插起来，舌肉又湿又热，舌苔磨着软肉顶弄。黄明昊觉得自己就像一块巧克力，要融化在他的嘴里。  
范丞丞恶劣地吸了一下阴蒂，淫水啧啧作响。奇异的酥麻蹿了上来，黄明昊爽得弹了一下。  
“丞丞……好舒服，再舔一下，再舔一下好不好?”  
他声音软糯，用下身往范丞丞脸上蹭，好像刚才那个说不要的不是他。

范丞丞的舌尖自下往上，舔过整个花穴，扫过花蒂。  
黄明昊蹿紧了床单。范丞丞在给他口——这件事像是一枚带着媚药的小针，一下一下扎在他的心上。他觉得有什么东西，要撕碎他的身体，爬出来昭告天下。

然后，范丞丞含住了他的铃口，用力一吮。完全没得到照顾的前端憋得厉害，被这么一激，全都射进了范丞丞的嘴里。花穴因为前端情欲的刺激，也被推到了高潮，一股一股往外吐着淫水。

黄明昊仿佛要被情欲击穿了，他睁大着眼睛，瘫在那里。

范丞丞恶劣地把白浊吐在他的花穴上，然后用手指来回涂抹，甚至送了一些进去。  
“昊昊，你说这样，你会不会怀上自己的孩子?”

黄明昊被这话一激，像是被情欲的余浪拍打，整个人又是一颤。

“哦，不会了，因为你已经怀着我的宝宝了。你已经被我操到怀孕了。”

这荤话像是什么开关，黄明昊不管不顾，哭着自己伸手去玩弄起了花穴。  
“呜……我怀上丞丞的宝宝了，我怀上了。”

范丞丞掏出自己下身硬到发烫的东西，抵在他的穴口来回蹭，菇头沾满了淫水。  
黄明昊惊叫了一下。

“乖，不要怕，我不进去，不会伤到宝宝的。”

他跪在那里，用手疏解着，龟头因为动作磨蹭着穴口。

黄明昊脸上沾满了泪，他爬了起来，趴跪在床上，用舌尖扫弄范丞丞的铃口。  
范丞丞推推他的肩膀示意不用，黄明昊哪里肯，嘟起嘴微微张开，让颤动的龟头扫弄在他柔软湿润的唇口上。

范丞丞嘶了一声，按着他的肩膀，右手撸动得更快了。  
黄明昊跪着，两指依旧不停抠挖弹弄着自己的花穴，像是一只发了情叫唤着的母猫。  
他们没办法完成一次正常的交媾，却在这场饱含着爱意，隐忍而放浪的性事里，得到了异常的满足。

 

范丞丞最后全射在了黄明昊的脸上，黄明昊跟着用力撵了一下花穴，一起到达了高潮。

 

范丞丞替他擦干净脸，心疼地吻了一下。  
“怎么会这么可爱?”

黄明昊红了脸，惹得范丞丞又亲了好几下才解气。

他俩最后是挤在一张床上睡的，似乎彼此的体温和气息是最好的安定剂。那些关于未来关于孩子关于命运的烦躁都被洗刷，心里安安稳稳。

他们安宁地抱着彼此，沉沉睡去。


	17. Chapter 17

黄明昊到了家，依旧是吃什么吐什么，他说什么都不肯吃了。  
“搞得我跟个袋子似的，吞进去又吐出来。”

范姐姐咬定是范丞丞请的保姆不对，硬是从范家换了一个过去，却也不见效。

 

黄明昊窝在沙发上不想理人，范丞丞端着碗在一旁蹲着。  
“昊昊，我们不吃饭，喝点汤好不好?”

鱼汤被炖到发白，阿姨特地撇去了油脂。  
黄明昊才勉强喝了一口，就干呕着冲进厕所。

范丞丞放下碗，追过去，心疼得眼睛都红了。  
多爱吃的一个人啊，现在被折磨得脸颊上肉都消了下去。

他扶着人在沙发上坐好，搂进怀里，让黄明昊枕着自己。  
“你们怎么这么不乖?”他手指点着黄明昊的肚子，“自己不想吃就算了，居然想饿死你们爹地，有本事等着，等你们出来，天天饿得哇哇大哭我也不管你们了。”

黄明昊闭着眼睛苦笑。

“昊昊，我帮你骂过他们了。”

 

这段日子过得实在艰辛，以至于李希侃来看他的时候气得抓狂。  
“小贾，你从来就没有这么瘦过！范家不是比黄家还要抠门吧！”

黄明昊摇了摇头，摸着肚子“他们要皮，我也没办法，可能脾气像我吧。”  
李希侃偷偷从兜里掏出一小包魔芋爽，回头确认了一遍范丞丞和毕雯珺都没有过来，小心撕开，不发出一点儿声音。

这些天大鱼大肉都吃不下去，突然看见这包又酸又辣的零食，黄明昊觉得身体里好像有什么东西活了过来，食指大动。  
“小侃！你是天使！”

 

书房里，毕雯珺放下咖啡杯。  
“黄家真的做得出啊，居然在投标书上提了那么多价格。”  
范丞丞冷哼一声。

毕雯珺看他不高兴了，没有再说，换了个话题。  
“我妈前几天还在说，以前看你玩那么厉害，肯定很难修成正果，没想到居然这么早结了婚，还当爸爸了，害她觉得自己看人都不准了。”

 

“可不是?她总夸你听话，安稳，现在还不是手里捏个宝贝就什么东西都抛到脑后去了。”  
“咳咳……”

“怎么?你居然不反驳我吗?”

毕雯珺扭头又喝了一口咖啡。

“老毕，可以啊！”  
范丞丞笑了出来。

 

“要当爸爸的人为什么这么八卦?”  
“我也是关心你嘛，你那么纯情，被人骗了怎么办?我可是觉得那小子不简单。”

 

范丞丞和毕雯珺从书房里出来，就看见黄明昊和李希侃把头埋在冰箱里。  
“你俩干嘛呢?”

黄明昊转过头来，嘴里叼着片面包。

“饿……”

“饿为什么不让阿姨做饭……等等，你说什么?”  
范丞丞猛地反应过来，黄明昊居然主动想吃东西“阿姨，快点，把早上煲的汤拿出来。”

李希侃想多待一会儿，被毕雯珺拎着领子提溜走了。  
“诶，我还想待会儿，我喝碗汤不行吗?”  
“下奶的，你要?”

李希侃红着脸不说话了。

也是个好骗的。

 

范丞丞看着黄明昊狼吞虎咽的样子，又高兴又吃味。  
黄明昊抬起头来，看他脸色不对:“丞丞，你怎么了?”

“捧在手里小心照顾了大半个月，就差摘星星给你炖汤了，没想到还没别人见一面来得有效果。”

黄明昊手上一抖，汤都撒了。  
他总不能说是因为吃了魔芋爽吧！完了！怎么办?这个黑锅背定了！

“可能是，因为日子到了吧。”  
黄明昊自己都觉得说不过去。

 

晚上，范丞丞洗完澡，躺到床上就背对着他睡了。  
昨天还抱着自己，捂着肚子一定要讲一段睡前故事给宝宝听，今天这样，看来是酸得不行啊。

“丞丞”  
“丞丞?”

“干嘛?”  
范丞丞转过身来。

“看不见你，想你。”  
黄明昊半个脑袋埋在被窝里，小声讨好。

范丞丞就等着他呢，总算是满意地笑了:“一张床上还想啊?怎么样才不想?”

“这样?”  
他把人搂进怀里，在脸侧给了一个吻。

“还是说……这样?”  
下身轻轻撞了一下。

范丞丞热衷于这样的调戏，也不是第一回了。但这些日子，因为黄明昊身体不舒服，两人许久没有了这方面的意向，大多是温情的拥抱和安慰的亲吻。

现下，黄明昊攥紧了被子，下身已经湿了。

范丞丞的手指向里探去，两只手指玩亵着花穴，给了一个长久的深吻。

黄明昊的手搂住了他的脖子，甚至微微抬腿，环上范丞丞的腰。  
他想靠得更近一点，范丞丞身上有一种让人欲罢不能的味道，不是甜蜜，是那种带着颗粒感的温柔，像是冬天清晨的阳光和风。

“丞丞”  
两人的下身贴合在一起，胡乱地冲撞解瘾。  
范丞丞终究是忍不住了，伸手握住两根滚烫的坚挺动作起来。  
黄明昊被咬着耳朵，很快就射了。

他喘着粗气，却觉得身体里空落落的，不够，这样根本就不够。

范丞丞还没有射，黄明昊张开腿，用下身去蹭。淫水和精液湿成一片。

“别玩火。”  
范丞丞咬着他的耳垂，声音喑哑。

黄明昊却更有恃无恐，拉着范丞丞的手往下，覆在花穴的位置。  
“要。”

范丞丞翻身起来，把黄明昊的腿并拢，高高举起。下身插进了腿根中间，磨蹭着大腿内侧最敏感的软肉。撞击的顶端时不时地擦过敏感的花蒂，又烫又硬，弄得黄明昊全身都酥了。  
好几次，性器差点被穴口的软肉绊着顶了进去，黄明昊惊叫连连，一边害怕，一边又觉得舒爽。他觉得自己就要坠落了，偏偏范丞丞手上捏着根绳，只要他乖乖听话，他便能苟延残喘，多活一日。

黄明昊的腿又长又直，没有什么毛发，皮肤光滑，摸上去都是软肉。他的脚掌在范丞丞眼前摇晃，带着圆润的肉感，尤其是脚趾，圆乎乎的，此刻正因为情欲的刺激，微微发红，蜷缩在一起。  
范丞丞腰上不停冲撞，然后，张嘴，含住了一枚脚趾，舌尖一舔。

黄明昊惊叫一声，湿濡的触感从脚尖一路蹿到了头顶，好似烟花一般炸裂开来，他觉得整个世界都空了，只剩下一汪温水要将他溺死。  
范丞丞抽插在腿间的性器发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，黄明昊潮吹了，花穴里源源不断冒出了许多水。

“看看，你多湿。”

腿间被磨得发红，穴口想必也是湿软红肿，范丞丞用力顶弄了几下，终于射了出来。黄明昊的小腹上，都是飚溅的精液。  
范丞丞拉着他的腿，在脚背上落下一个情色的吻。

“澡白洗了。”  
黄明昊缓过来，小声嘟囔着抱怨，被人拦腰抱了起来。

“那这遍我替你洗好不好?”


	18. Chapter 18

热水在镜子上氤氲出一层薄雾。  
黄明昊庆幸，至少等下出去的时候不必像进来时看见自己身上狼狈的样子。从颈间到锁骨，遍布着范丞丞恶劣的吻痕。

水有一些烫，黄明昊皱着眉头躲。

“乖，别着凉了。”

他现在怀着孕，不能吃药，凡事都要小心。  
黄明昊只好忍着不适，任水一点一点往上，将他彻底吞没。皮肤因为过高的温度，起了一层颤栗，然后慢慢开始发红。

不一会儿，他就被热水泡暖了，觉得全身发软，懒懒地偏过头，靠在范丞丞身上。

喷头还在放水，像一片宁静的白噪音，惹得黄明昊打了个哈欠，有点犯困。  
他扭头，寻了个舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛之前，习惯性地去找范丞丞的唇，讨一个晚安吻。

这本是个一触即离的温柔，不知道触动了范丞丞的哪根神经，他扣着黄明昊的后脑疯狂讨要，好像要把人从唇齿里吃尽了。

喷水的花洒被恶劣地抵在花穴上，涌动的热水激得下身又烫又痒，水柱颗粒似的弹跳在敏感的软肉上。  
黄明昊的呻吟在困乏里挣扎，他又累又疲，却被拉拽着往情欲里溺，最后涌上来的高潮不像平日激烈，却异常长久，一浪一浪浸润了四肢百骸，像是要让他在性爱里脱胎重生。

 

这一觉，两人一直睡到了中午。  
直到，朱正廷上了门。

 

范丞丞半点都不想看见黄家的人。  
他让管家领着人去书房，拍拍黄明昊的后背说有公事要处理，让他多睡一会儿，然后穿着睡衣就去了书房。

他看见朱正廷正襟危坐，突然觉得好笑。  
“天新城的项目都到手了，你不忙着替你舅舅张罗好好大干一场，来我这里做什么?”

“Justin呢?”

“关你什么事?”  
这不提还好，一提范丞丞就更上火。

“你想困他多久?”

范丞丞几乎是要笑出来了，黄家的人，居然有脸质问他?  
“你应该问，我还想睡他多久？”

“你！”朱正廷站了起来，几乎要动手打人了。

“诶……我就想不通了，朱正廷，你舅舅没有教你点商场规矩吗？人不能太贪心，既然拿了天新城的项目，怎么还好意思来讨人?”

 

朱正廷后退一步，跌坐回了沙发上。他应该料到的，为什么临了临了，让他在标书上加了那么多价，最后竟然还能中标。

他的那个天真无邪的弟弟，最后还是没能逃过这场交易的命运。  
要是早一点，再早一点，自己不在那些情义里纠结，早一点帮他逃跑就好了。

 

“你……”朱正廷几乎是颤抖着开口，“对他好一点。”

“这点你放心，花这么大价钱买来的，我当然舍不得玩坏了。快了，我爸就等着他肚子里的孙子了，你也清楚，我爸那个人出了名的老顽固，儿子指望不上，做梦都在抱孙子了。”  
范丞丞故意说得戏谑，毕竟，他不想黄家利用自己对黄明昊的感情继续“敲诈”，更重要的是，他想要朱正廷内疚。

每一个曾让黄明昊在困境里挣扎的人，范丞丞都要向他们把这些债讨要回来。

“那……生完孩子呢？”既然范家看重的是孩子，“生完孩子后，能把人还给我吗?”  
十几年，他有得是机会带他逃走的，却一次次软弱，一次次找着借口，让黄明昊最后落到了这步田地。他想，跟着范丞丞这样的人，黄明昊后半生怕是难以善终。

范丞丞本来念着朱正廷毕竟还是出手搭救过黄明昊的，算是个良心未泯的吧，想激他早日离开黄家。但这一句“还给我”，彻底激怒了他。

范丞丞一把拎起朱正廷的领子，把他按在沙发靠背上，一字一句，咬牙切齿得说:“我的东西，就算捏碎了，丢掉了，也不给别人。”

一声轻响，书房的门，开了。

黄明昊赤足站在那里，手上还捧着一个鸡蛋，想是刚才从厨房拿的，要来给范丞丞。

朱正廷终于又见到了黄明昊，他瘦了，瘦得太多了。  
范丞丞一愣，手上松了力道。  
朱正廷推开他，走到了书房门口。

“Justin，还好吗?”

一行清泪就这么落了下来，悄无声息，然后黄明昊抬起脸来，笑了。像是什么都没发生过，孩子般地，笑了。  
“正廷哥。”  
“嗯?”  
“你要当叔叔啦。”

 

朱正廷最后走的时候脸色依旧不好，可他又能怎么办呢?当年在黄家，违背舅舅舅母他都不忍，现在又怎么敢拿整个黄家去赌。  
他只是不甘，替命运的不公不甘。

 

黄明昊坐在沙发上，翻看朱正廷给他带来的设计书刊。  
范丞丞在旁边坐了下来。沙发上的人自然地把身子靠了过去，然后继续翻书。

范丞丞心里多少有点虚，他不知道那些浑话黄明昊有没有听见，听见了多少。

翻页的时候纸张哗哗哗地响，黄明昊的发顶蹭得范丞丞心里都痒了起来。

“丞丞。”  
“嗯?”  
“不要生正廷哥的气。”

黄明昊又翻了一页:“小时候，游戏机、彩色笔都是他往我家里带，后来这些设计的书，也都是他送的，每个月都送最新的过来。”

范丞丞的下巴蹭了蹭他的发顶:“他该你的。”

“可他完全可以不理我，当我不存在，父亲母亲只会更喜欢他，不是吗?”

“你就是心太好，我可不是你。”

黄明昊笑了笑:“他也是担心我才来的，等到以后……等节目播出了，他就知道了，你是真心对我好的。”

说到节目这件事，范丞丞又皱了眉头。本来应该趁着节目播出，趁着热度把工作室推上流程。现在黄明昊怀了孩子，范丞丞不想让他在这时候操心设计品牌的事情了。  
“昊昊，我觉得你现在主要还是得养好胎。”

“丞丞，我现在能吃能睡，身体挺好的。而且……而且林医生也说我可以工作啊，你就让我试试吧。”

范丞丞不想答应，可耐不住黄明昊的纠缠，最后只得松口，两人约定黄明昊只能管理设计方向，其他事情，一定要交给团队的人，切不可亲力亲为。

黄明昊开心得扑在人身上像只小猫似的，亲了又亲。  
“丞丞最好啦！那我再提一个要求你也会答应的吧。”

“什么?”  
“找小侃来帮我呗。”


	19. Chapter 19

范丞丞和毕雯珺吵了一架。  
毕雯珺坚持他家也不是银行李希侃也不是钱，范丞丞想塞就塞，想提就提。

范丞丞笑着说腿长在人家身上，你谁啊管得着么你。

然后李希侃又和毕雯珺闹了一通，范丞丞才把人从毕家领了出来。

李希侃来毕家的时候身上什么都没有，现在理东西理到一个行李箱都快放不下了，他索性随便一丢，有些东西就不要了，拎着箱子就走。

 

“你胆儿挺大，敢跟毕雯珺顶嘴。”

“谁让他不让我去找小贾的。”  
范丞丞看着后座上嘟着嘴斗气的人，笑了:“算你有情有义。”

 

黄明昊看到李希侃来了，终于放心了，他看了眼范丞丞。

“丞丞，你真好。”

李希侃拍了拍自己的超大行李箱，用眼神疯狂暗示“小贾宝贝，今晚我们一起睡。”

范丞丞笑了一下:“你可做梦吧你。”  
然后丢给他一串钥匙“你住楼下那层，钥匙给你，密码自己去输。工作对接你联系Alex，她会全权负责，我只有一条要求，昊昊不能累到。”

 

李希侃拉着黄明昊出门陪他下楼理行李，范丞丞也不好再拦着，说自己下午有事要出去，你们好好玩，别累着肚子。

楼下的这间没有什么摆设，显然以前没有人住，黄明昊现在怀疑，可能一连好几层，都是范家的，不然哪能说腾出来就腾出来。

李希侃进门就放倒了行李箱，箱子打开，他把上面的衣服扒拉开，露出一堆魔芋爽。  
“小贾，我把天堂给你搬来啦。”

 

黄明昊吃得满嘴红油，辣得嘶嘴。  
“啊——嘶——好辣。”

他的肚子如同皮球般一日一日鼓胀开来，已经有点显怀，为了遮盖，黄明昊穿的衣服尤为宽大，领口就更大。  
李希侃看着脖子上暧昧的痕迹，问:“Justin，你们……你们现在还那个吗?怀孕了也还可以吗?”

黄明昊一瞬就红了脸，这句话可比魔芋爽让他起烧多了。  
“额……就……就用手帮他，有时候用腿或者……用嘴巴。”

李希侃坐到了他的边上“他能忍?我可是听说他花得很，这还有好几个月呢，你说他会不会在外面胡七八搞?”

范丞丞最近倒是真的忙了起来，除了去医院体检会陪他，平时经常不在家，有时候晚上回来很晚，还会带着酒气。  
黄明昊以前不觉得，毕竟范丞丞又不喜欢女人，现在突然想到，难道外面就没有好看可爱的男孩子了吗?

 

这夜范丞丞果然又回来很晚，他进门的时候吓了一跳，黄明昊居然坐在沙发上等他。  
“怎么在这儿?”  
他一摸，沙发上的人手脚冰凉，揣到怀里捂了起来。  
黄明昊能明显地闻到，范丞丞身上和酒味混杂在一起的香水味。

 

你去哪儿了?  
黄明昊问不出口。  
“累吗?”

 

范丞丞摇摇头，摸摸他的发顶，低下身子和他接吻。黄明昊似乎要被他嘴里那点酒气迷得醉了，他咽呜着，手摸上范丞丞后腰的皮肤，一路往上。  
“呜……”

范丞丞别开脸，在他耳边喘息。

黄明昊红了眼睛，他微微抬腿，用脚尖蹭过范丞丞鼓胀的裤子。  
“丞丞，林医生说，日子到了的话……是可以的。”

范丞丞一把抓住他的脚踝，不让他动作，然后把他抱起来，带进卧室。  
“以后在床上等我知道吗?不对……不要等我，早点睡。”

黄明昊点点头，然后被人放在了床上，范丞丞在他额头上落下一吻。  
“乖，睡觉。”  
然后就去洗澡了。

黄明昊缩在被窝里，像一只受伤的小兽，他闭着眼睛，想强迫自己不要胡思乱想，快点睡着，可一直到范丞丞洗完澡出来，躺进被窝，他脑子依旧一片清明。

范丞丞似乎是伸过脑袋来看了看他，然后躺在他身边，手环上他的腰，手掌放在隆起的肚子上，就这么搂着他，睡了。

 

第二天一早，黄明昊醒了个大早，他见范丞丞还在睡着，便下了楼。  
他心里太乱了，想找李希侃聊聊。

门铃叮咚叮咚乱响，李希侃也是个爱赖床的，催他也不容易。  
“小侃，救命啊，快开门，我要吃魔芋爽，快点！”

啪——门一下开了。  
黄明昊惊喜的表情还残留在脸上，一下褪去一半，只剩下惊。  
开门的不是李希侃，而是毕雯珺。这不是最可怕，最可怕的毕雯珺身上没有穿衣服，腰上围了一条浴巾，他上身甚至还带着一些吻痕和指甲抓挠的痕迹。

“小侃还在睡，要叫他吗?”

黄明昊缓缓后退，摇了摇手。  
“没，没事，让他多睡会儿，醒了再找我。啊不……不来找我也没事，哈哈。”  
他干笑两声，赶紧回身上楼了，在电梯摸着肚子。  
“宝宝，你们小侃叔叔他……吓死我了，差点把你们吓掉了。”

他总算有点明白当初小鬼的那种感觉了。

 

范丞丞醒来，发现床边没有人，但手机还摆在床头。他叫了两声昊昊，也没人应，就知道这人肯定一大早奔李希侃去了。  
范丞丞有点后悔了，就不该把李希侃带过来，两人太亲了，亲得他嫉妒。  
他拨通了楼下那层的视频电话。

嘟嘟嘟嘟——滴

“黄明昊你给我……”范丞丞的话卡住了，“老毕！”  
“一大早的，你们夫夫轮流查岗啊，会不会太严格了，现在还是下班时间。”

“不是，你怎么在楼下?昊昊呢?”

“腿在我身上，你管得着么你?”毕雯珺把这句话还给了他，“刚刚来过，现在回去了。”

范丞丞听着外面有动静，挂掉了视频，走到了客厅。黄明昊已经在沙发上坐了下来，表情还是懵懵的。

“昊昊，怎么了?”  
“小侃和毕雯珺，你是不是知道?”  
范丞丞点点头，他虽然对李希侃不熟悉，可毕雯珺是太了解不过了。这小子这次恐怕是栽了。

“你们都知道啊，只有我不知道。”  
范丞丞咳了一下:“之前我也是猜的，但是今天……我想老毕的意思很明显了。”

“哦。”  
黄明昊似乎还有些不高兴。  
“老毕这个人，靠谱，可比我靠谱多了，你放心，小侃不会吃亏的。”范丞丞笑得傻里傻气的，引得黄明昊也笑了。


	20. Chapter 20

黄明昊参加Wilson的那个节目终于播出了，他的品牌ins开始逐渐有人关注。  
他新推了一套设计，看着纷杂，但灯光全暗，夜光材料勾勒出极为对称规律的图案，仿佛许多仪表盘，是范丞丞曾经带他看过最震撼的场景。

这个capital crush设计一推出，Wilson就给他点了个赞。  
Trash，这是他留的评论。  
如果是一开始的黄明昊，可能还会生气，但他现在已经了解Wilson的脾气，就是个嘴硬傲娇，不然也不会点赞了，于是回复到:It's my art.

 

外网上开始有关注流行动向的人注意到了这位亚洲设计师，毕竟和Wilson的互动，看得出来他们很熟悉，那么在比赛里，应该走到了很后面。

一波观众开始在节目里关注意到了这个模样精致的设计师，然后——笑喷了。  
这种节目冲突和撕逼一般异常激烈，尤其设计师都很mean，还觉得自己的设计特别出众。但这个叫Justin的小伙子不一样，他虽然嘴上也不饶人，但是，一个人叨叨叨，像个孩子，mean得有些可爱。

他年纪本来就小，亚洲脸更吃年纪，一下子评论下面全是cuuuuuuute！

他的ins上，关于他本人和他设计的争议，也越来越多，虽然有很多批评，但更多的是欣赏。

黄明昊抱着手机一边看评论一边笑。  
范丞丞看他这样一动不动快一个小时了，抽走他手里的手机。  
“都是辐射，差不多可以了。”

黄明昊没办法，从旁边抓了个抱枕，搁着脑袋嘟嘴。他的下唇圆润，翘起来之后更加可爱，范丞丞咽了咽口水，想起昨天和林医生打的那个电话。

“我可以说不行吗?”  
“还不行吗？那我知道了。”  
“诶诶诶……算了，你们注意着点，你不要忘了我上次和你说的，他有一个胎囊着床位置有点低，不要太激烈了。”  
“所以是……”  
“可以可以可以”  
林医生不耐烦地挂了电话。

范丞丞现在脑子里只剩下那句，可以可以可以。  
他的手摸上黄明昊的后颈，想要凑过去给一个吻，突然电话响了。

“好，知道了，嗯，我现在过去。”

黄明昊看着范丞丞穿上了外套，天已经黑了，有什么事情非得现在去?  
“昊昊，我去处理点事情，可能回来很晚，你自己早点休息，嗯?”

“哦。”

 

一件宽松的大衣，套在oversize的卫衣外面。  
黄明昊压低帽子，他知道自己现在的行为不理智极了，可他就是忍不住。

电梯下行了一楼，他走到门外，里面突然传出李希侃的一阵笑声，听不清在说什么，但是笑得很大声。  
黄明昊准备按门铃的手放了下来，摸了摸口袋里的几张钱，转身走了。

 

他多希望范丞丞已经开车离开，那么他就能劝自己放弃了，然而他下楼，范丞丞的车刚刚从车库开了出来，而一辆显示空车的计程车正驶来……

 

这是一间离家并不太远的酒吧，计程车司机不肯在门口停着，说是会被罚款，黄明昊只好下了车，靠着街角站着等。夜里的风有点冷，他在想着自己是不是该回去，谁知道要多久，结果范丞丞竟然已经出来了。

他怀里搂着个人，对方显然喝了不少，走路脚都打滑。范丞丞打开副驾驶的车门，想把喝醉的人扶进去，对方一个转身把车门顶上了，然后双手搂住范丞丞的脖子。  
这个姿势太过暧昧了。  
黄明昊贴着墙不自觉地走近，他看清了那个男孩的样子，很好看，眼妆晕开了，但依旧很好看，甚至还带上了点妩媚。

 

他贴近范丞丞的耳朵说了句什么，范丞丞皱了皱眉头，然后低头，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
黄明昊觉得自己被钉在了风里。

那人咯咯咯笑了，带着醉意，笑得放肆，那笑声像刀子，一声一声，刮在他的心上。  
两人好像终于调完了情，上了车。

 

五月，天气已经开始回暖了，但黄明昊觉得全身发冷，他靠着墙，觉得身上都是冷汗，肚子一阵痉挛。  
好疼啊，为什么会这么疼?

 

范丞丞停下车，对着副驾驶位子上的人冷脸:“到了，下车。”  
对方却解开安全带，一节白皙的手缠了上来，捧着范丞丞的脸想亲，声音带着醉意黏黏糊糊:“今晚，留下来……”

范丞丞把人退开:“够了。”  
前几天为了银行的事情，两人一来二去迂回了好几次，没想到这位竟然真的缠上了他，让范丞丞头疼地很。

“咯咯咯……”他又笑了起来。  
“你刚才答应我的，我亲你一下，你把事情办了。”

“啊呀……那不算的，要亲嘴巴才可以。”

范丞丞笑了一下:“够了，滚吧。”  
那人委屈地撇了撇嘴:“你好凶啊，人家那么喜欢你……好吧好吧，偷偷告诉你哦，刚才我在酒吧门口看见一个人诶。天好黑，看不清楚，不过和你手机屏保那人好像啊。”

范丞丞开了车门，绕了过去，打开副驾驶的门，把人扯了下来，表情凶恶:“你TM说什么?”

“他好胖哦，你为什么这种啊”他解开自己的一颗扣子，手攀上了范丞丞的腰，“我多好啊，保证让你舒服。”

“你是故意的?”  
那时候那个吻。

范丞丞终于意识到了，把人扯着推开，上车，一脚油门开了出去。

深夜路上没有多少车，范丞丞闯了两个红灯飚到了酒吧门口，哪里还有有黄明昊的身影。  
范丞丞电话打了十几个，一直显示关机。

 

他抓着门口保安的领子，也没能问出什么，对方机会就要报警了，他赶紧上了车开回家。

也许他是看错了，也许是看错了，昊昊怎么会出门呢。范丞丞不断安慰自己。  
按电梯的手微微发颤，拜托，拜托，一定要在家。

 

空空荡荡的暗，范丞丞觉得自己就要站不住了。  
他猛地想起来什么，下了一楼。

叮咚叮咚叮咚——门铃急得好像在扯着嗓子尖叫。

毕雯珺打开了门，打着哈欠，衣服显然是潦草套上的。  
“我劝你最好告诉我着火了，不然我明晚一定砸了你家门。”  
被吵醒的人脾气不好。

 

“雯珺，昊昊不见了……”  
毕雯珺这才清醒过来，看见了范丞丞脸上的表情。这么多年，他第一看见范丞丞这么慌张，这种，认真的，对某件事情表现出执着在乎的慌张。

 

“怎么回事?”  
李希侃套着睡衣，样子似乎比范丞丞还焦虑。

范丞丞把事情说了一遍，李希侃冲上来就想揍人，被毕雯珺拦住了。  
“现在把人找到最重要，肚子里还怀着呢，出点什么事情可不是开玩笑的”他转过头，看着范丞丞，“查刷卡记录吧，晚上总得找地方睡觉。”

范丞丞愣了:“他，他没有卡。”  
这下轮到毕雯珺发火了:“丞丞，这么些天了，你连卡都没有给人办一张，你真的当他在坐牢吗?”

范丞丞想反驳，家里什么都有，想买什么和阿姨说就是了，但一瞬又心虚了，是不是自己，心里真的有那么一点，想造一个牢笼，想把他捆在身边，牢牢的，不给一点点逃脱的机会。

 

夜已经深了，这个城市大部分的居民都沉在梦里，只有一小撮人还活跃着放浪着高声喧嚣着。

朱正廷被门铃吵醒，走到门口一看，发现黄明昊站外面。  
“Justin?”  
他打开门。

黄明昊满脸是泪，抱住了他。  
这是他们人生第一个拥抱。

“哥——”  
黄明昊哭得撕心裂肺。

朱正廷拍拍他的背，把人搂紧了。

他轻轻地关上了门。那一刻，他心里暗暗发誓，谁都不许再欺负他了，谁也不许。


	21. Chapter 21

第一个想到朱正廷的是李希侃，他悄无声息地给朱正廷发了个消息，问黄明昊在不在他那儿。  
他回复“没有。”

李希侃一下子就懂了，悬着的心放下了。

如果人不在他那儿，朱正廷一定会问，怎么了?Justin发生什么了?但是他没有，只是简单的两个字就没了消息。  
他不可能不关心，唯一的解释就是人在他那儿，让李希侃放心，但是别告诉范丞丞他们。

 

范丞丞开车在外面找了一夜，他沿着街道慢慢地开，生怕黄明昊心情不好在外面逛。再繁华的城市深夜也是安全死角，范丞丞想着软软糯糯的人，大着个肚子失魂落魄地走在街上，心里就酸得不行。

他第一次知道，这片街区有那么多小巷子，又黑又窄，有的还堆满了垃圾。  
那些在巷角蜷缩着的黑影，让他心头一紧。他多希望那就是自己的黄明昊，但又害怕，害怕他的昊昊受这样的苦。怎么能呢，带着酒气的风吹到他身上，他都嫌弃不干净。

一夜过去了，他回到家，眼睛通红，脸上冒满胡茬。  
李希侃看见他的那一眼都吓了一跳。

 

“你……你不要太担心了，小贾……小贾他会照顾好孩子的。”  
他现在对范丞丞的感情颇为复杂，心里埋怨他，可又觉得他也挺可怜的。

“不是孩子，不是孩子……”  
范丞丞喃喃到，黄明昊不在，他才不在乎什么劳什子孩子！  
“小侃，你再想一想，你再想一想，他可能去哪儿?”

范丞丞抓着他的肩膀拼命晃，毕雯珺冲过来把人分开。  
“你疯了吗?！”

“他肯定知道！”

“那你怎么不回黄家找找?”

范丞丞像是突然醒悟了似的，他突然想到了一个人。  
“朱正廷。”

范丞丞走了，李希侃想去发消息给朱正廷提个醒，他刚一转身，毕雯珺就开口了。  
“别告诉我。”

李希侃一愣。

“别告诉我Justin在哪儿，我知道了，一定会告诉丞丞的。所以，别告诉我。”  
按李希侃的脾气，黄明昊不见了，他恐怕连黄家都回去翻过了，哪会安安静静在家。

“雯珺……”

 

朱正廷觉得自己的家门都要被敲烂了。  
才开了一条缝，范丞丞就挤了进来。

“昊昊！”  
“昊昊！”

“范丞丞你干嘛?！”

范丞丞根本不理他，冲进卧室，然后书房、洗手间，甚至连衣柜都翻了。

“Justin怎么了?你找到我这里来干什么！”

 

范丞丞猛地回头，笑了，那种笃定的，捕捉到猎物的笑。  
“人呢?”

“什么人呢?他不见了吗?”

范丞丞松了一口气，在沙发上坐了下来。  
“朱正廷，你知不知道自己有多蠢?”

“你来我家就是准备问我有多蠢吗？”

“昊昊不见了，你会不知道?李希侃不会通知你?和我演一概不知?你就是心里有鬼。”

朱正廷暗叫不好，他没想到这一层，面上却正了神色:“我不知道你在说什么?我弟弟和你结了婚，你却没有照顾好他，把人弄丢了，我们还没找你说理呢，你倒是趾高气扬的?你范家再有钱有势，天下也没有这样的道理。”

范丞丞站了起来，眼神里带着不屑和阴戾。  
“明天，见不到人，我不会让黄家好过。”

朱正廷冷哼一声。  
“范丞丞，商场有商场的规矩，不是你泄私愤的工具。你在范家能控制多少势力，谁都清楚，真想动到黄家，就凭你?不够格吧。怎么?自己连个人都看不住，又想回家抱着爸爸姐姐的大腿，哭着叫救命啊？”

朱正廷这是在激他，激得他没脸找人帮忙。

“朱正廷，为了黄明昊，我什么都干得出来。别说哭着叫救命，就算跪着叫救命我都不怕。不过，我可以清楚地告诉你，这次，凭我一个人就够了。人，你替我好好照顾着，到时候少一根头发，我一定让你后悔。”

 

范丞丞脱力地回到家，他现在需要休息，好好休息，才有力气办事。  
他全身没有一块肌肉不在抱怨，泛着酸疼，但神经却依旧紧绷着，怎么也睡不着。

空气里有淡淡的，黄明昊身上的味道。他好像张开手，就能把人重新搂进怀里，笑起来甜甜的黄明昊，会偷偷亲他的黄明昊。  
手上落了空，范丞丞的心都揪到了一起。他把脸埋进枕头里，贪婪地吸了一口。  
“昊昊。”

我好想你。

 

第二天，铺天盖地的新闻，都是黄父多次前往澳门，疑似挪用公司款项豪赌的消息，还配有好几张他身在澳门的照片。  
一时间，公司股价大跌。

朱正廷倒是沉得住气，先让人安排辟谣，并发布律师函会追究造谣媒体的法律责任。

范丞丞也就弄这点不痛不痒的水花?

 

朱正廷开车在市区兜了好几个圈子，才到了安排黄明昊住的地方。

“Justin”他手里拎着大包小包，走路都显得有些艰难，脸上却扬着笑，“我给宝宝买了好多东西。”

黄明昊从房间里出来的时候，眼睛还是肿的。  
朱正廷暗自叹了口气，假装没有看见。

“你看啊这是尿不湿，然后这个小衣服，好看吧，还有这个小裙子，太可爱了，也不知道是男孩还是女孩，我就都买了。还有，你看看这个，这个木马摇椅，可爱吧。我想这两天没事，你正好把这个组装一下。我买了两个，以后宝宝一人一个，省得他们抢。”

朱正廷还在滔滔不绝，黄明昊又抱住了他，他把脑袋搁在朱正廷的肩膀上。

“哥，谢谢。”

朱正廷一愣，手里的东西都丢到地上，拍了拍黄明昊的背:“一家人，说什么谢谢呀。”

黄明昊却突然笑了。  
“不过，哥，你买这些东西也忒早了，我这才四个多月，你搞得我跟快要临盆了似的。”

朱正廷也跟着笑:“反正总要用到的。”  
他心里惦念着如何找一家实力雄厚，又能够做到足够保密到不被范丞丞查到信息的医院。

两人一起吃了顿饭，朱正廷就赶着回公司了。

黄明昊看着一屋子的东西，摸了摸肚子，喃喃自语:“宝宝，爹地是不是选错了?”

 

范丞丞终于收到了私家侦探的消息，他清楚，朱正廷一定会去看黄明昊，绝对。  
照片有些模糊，感觉是从对面楼上拍过去的，但范丞丞依旧清楚地看到了，那个日思夜想的侧脸。

黄明昊在笑，对着朱正廷在笑。  
第二张照片，黄明昊躺在沙发上，连被子都没有盖一条。  
这样会着凉的，脚肯定是冰的。不知道以前他是不是也是这样等自己回家的。

照片一张一张，范丞丞觉得自己好像又回到他们生活在一起的日子，直到，最后，那个画面。

黄明昊抱着朱正廷，房子里堆满了孩子的用品，他们好像一家人，笑着，把这个世界隔绝在外面。

不知不觉，照片已经因为指尖的力道，被捏皱了。

 

范丞丞拿起了手机。

“诶呀，我还以为你不会理我了呢”对面响起了一个熟悉的声音，“昨天喝醉了，好像惹你生气了，对不起呀，你不要生我的气好不好?”

“王涬，你说的项目我投，我的事情你办还是不办?不要和我扯别的，我不会答应你的，我对你半点兴趣都没有。有事说事，你要知道，我不差你这一家。”

“诶呀，好绝情好绝情，看来昨天回家被管教了呢。好吧好吧，昨天是我不好，当我给你赔罪了。办，今天就给你办还不行嘛。”

范丞丞挂掉了电话，看了眼私家侦探发来的地址 下楼了。


	22. Chapter 22

晚饭朱正廷亲自下厨给黄明昊煮的，菜不多，但胜在温馨，黄明昊吃了不少。

两人闲来无事，坐在地上研究拼那个小木马。  
“这个，然后这个，然后这样拼……”

他们好像回到了小时候，没有利益需要纠葛，没有情伤需要疗愈，他们的快乐变得简单，就是完成手上的积木。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哥，你怎么笨手笨脚的。”  
“我笨?你在和我开什么玩笑，是这个说明书有问题好吗?！”

 

门铃响了起来，黄明昊一愣。  
现实来敲门了，梦也该醒了。

 

朱正廷从门铃监控里看到了范丞丞，他回头看了眼黄明昊。  
外面的人已经开始拍门。  
“朱正廷，你给我开门！”

“我知道他在里面，你们能躲我多久?”  
范丞丞甚至抬脚踹了一下门。  
“你给我开开！”

“哥”黄明昊开了口，“给他开吧。”

范丞丞都已经做好了今晚在门口过夜的准备，没想到门居然开得那么突然。  
他甚至楞了一下，然后才赶忙冲进里面。

黄明昊笑笑，又坐回了地上，研究那个摇椅。  
“来看孩子啊，挺好的，你如果不放心呢，可以把阿姨安排到这里来，我也可以继续去林医生那边检查。”

“昊昊，你听我说，那晚的事情是个误会，我们回家再……”

“范丞丞，我亲眼看见了。你倒是给我解释解释，这是个什么误会?我就我问你，你亲他了吗?”

“昊昊。”

黄明昊的眼睛里含着泪，他大喘了一口气，别过头:“你能不能……能不能至少不要再给我不切实际的幻想了?”

“昊昊，不是的”范丞丞想去拉黄明昊的手，被甩开了。  
黄明昊站了起来，走进了卧室，再出来时手上拿着份文件。

“协议我找人拟好了，两个孩子的抚养权都归你，我要的不多，HMH归我，孩子每个星期给我探视权就好了，字我已经签了。”

范丞丞拿过离婚协议书的时候，觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，怎么了，事情怎么就变成了这样，为什么不听我解释。  
“黄明昊”他一字一顿，冷冷地说，“你知道自己在说什么吗?”

“也对”黄明昊点了点头，“其实根本就不用签，我们的婚姻在中国根本就不成立。你不要担心孩子”他低头，郑重地摸了摸肚子，“既然答应你了，我就不会反悔。”

宝宝，你们不要怪我啊。

 

“孩子孩子孩子，你要怎样才肯相信我在意的是你！”范丞丞冲了上来。

黄明昊被吼得一愣，朱正廷站了出来，想把人隔开一道距离，被黄明昊伸手推开了。  
“你要我怎么相信?看着你每天和别人亲亲我我然后相信你是爱我的?范丞丞，你当我是傻子吗?”

 

范丞丞一把抓住他的手腕:“跟我走。”  
这一下力道太大，黄明昊甚至往前一个踉跄。朱正廷想上来拦，又怕伤着黄明昊，倒是范丞丞彻底豁出去了，朝着朱正廷脸上就是一拳，然后回身抱起黄明昊就走。

“范丞丞！你放我下来！”黄明昊一挣，肚子挤到了他身上，疼到额角出了汗，“疼，你放开我。”

 

电梯门合上了，范丞丞在缝隙里看到朱正廷追出来惊慌失措的脸。  
“没事了，昊昊，没事了”他拍着黄明昊的后背，“我们去找林医生，没事的。”

黄明昊捂着肚子，眉头紧皱:“丞丞……我好疼，你放开我。”

“嘘——很快就不疼了，我们去找林医生，我们把孩子拿掉，以后就不疼了，都不会疼了。这样你就会相信我了，是不是，昊昊，你信我，我们不要孩子了。”

黄明昊听见他近乎疯癫的话，惊恐地睁开眼睛:“丞丞，不要，不要拿掉孩子。”  
仅仅是说出来，他的喉咙就发干到好像这一切都已经发生了，他们的孩子，要被杀死了。  
“丞丞，宝宝什么都没有错，我错了，我不该逃跑的，你不要伤害宝宝。”

他的声音已经带上了哭腔。

范丞丞笑着，亲了亲他的脸颊:“不要怕，昊昊，林医生很厉害的，不会痛的。”  
“范丞丞，你疯了！你爸……你爸不会放过你的。”  
他抓着最后的救命稻草。

叮——电梯门开了。  
“昊昊，没事的，咱不怕他。他不是想要孙子吗?我给他当孙子，我以后管他叫爷爷。”  
范丞丞抱着他往外走。

 

砰——金属敲击在骨头上响亮的一声脆响。

黄明昊随着范丞丞倒下，觉得身下一轻，他拼命用力蜷缩起来，想要护住肚子，一个力量带着他后倒。  
范丞丞一个扭身，扎扎实实垫在黄明昊身下，护住了他。

 

“啊！”  
范丞丞这一声惨叫太过痛苦，以至于黄明昊都失了神。

他艰难地爬了起来，顾不上自己:“丞丞，丞丞你怎么了?”

范丞丞捂着自己左腿膝盖，脸色发白。

朱正廷正拎着一根棒球棍，坐在地上喘气，他一脸的汗，看样子是直接从楼梯一路跑下来的。  
“你再横啊，接着横。”

“哥！你怎么能这样?！”


	23. Chapter 23

医院里一下子热闹了。  
朱正廷脸上一大块淤青，范丞丞膝盖已经肿得两个大，黄明昊肚子还隐隐作痛。几个人一起，像极了个买一送二的治疗礼包。

林医生只关心黄明昊，看着旁边两个坚持不去治疗，要先看黄明昊有没有事的人，冷着脸。

“两位这是保卫祖国回来了啊，参加了什么战役弄得那么惨烈?知不知道孕夫不能参与斗殴啊?”

朱正廷翻了个白眼:“家里进了野狗。”

 

“哦，这条狗是吗?我想问问你，你刚才说什么?”  
范丞丞被骂了也不生气:“我想问问，现在他的身体状况，可以引产吗?”

林彦俊抬起头，盯着范丞丞，起码有5秒，一句话都没有说。  
然后，他脱掉了白大褂，在衣架上郑重挂好。

回身，给了范丞丞一拳。

范丞丞一只脚根本使不上劲，是勉强站着，这一下力道，整个人往后倒去，直直砸在了医院的地板上。  
范丞丞坐了起来，抹了一把鼻血，仰起头，继续问:“可以吗?”

林彦俊抬脚，对着他的肋骨猛地踩了下去。

他闷哼一声。

“林医生！”  
黄明昊从病床上坐了起来。  
“孩子……孩子怎么样了?”

林彦俊收回了脚，抖了抖衣服，回过头。  
“不知道小家伙是命好还是命不好，挺顽强的，没事。就是摊上个烂爹。”

朱正廷看得目瞪口呆，这是什么情况?

 

“林医生，我自己和他谈吧。”  
黄明昊知道孩子没事，似乎镇定了很多。他看了眼朱正廷:“哥，你也出去吧。”

“Justin。”  
“哥，我是大人了，我能处理的。”

 

病房里又安静了下来。

黄明昊一下一下摸着自己的肚子安抚。  
“是我不对。丞丞，我们一开始就错了。”

范丞丞一瘸一拐，走到了床边。

“你父亲，想要个孙子继承家业。你，想要孩子来应付你的父亲。而我呢，我想拿他们换自由。丞丞，我们的孩子，一开始就没有被爱过，没有被任何人爱过。他们被交易被交换，像个筹码。我不想……不想他们一出生，就和我一样。所以，如果你真的不想要他们的话……”  
他声音哽咽，犹豫了好一会儿，才下定了决心似的说:“那就不要了吧。”

丁零当啷，什么东西——碎了。

小木马还没有拼好呢，好可惜啊，你们永远也骑不上了。  
我的小宝贝。

 

范丞丞从口袋里掏出了一个盒子，单膝跪了下来。他膝盖受了伤，跪下去的时候闷哼一声，甚至姿势都不算好看。

手上的戒指盒打开，范丞丞深吸了一口气。  
“昊昊，我知道自己不算一个好丈夫。我们开始得莫名其妙，婚姻也充满了交易。”

他停顿了一下。

“但是，我的人生，从没有像现在这样，充满了曙光。也许，过去我拥有很多，但那些我从来没有在意过。可我开始在意你，在意你开不开心，过得好不好，有没有人欺负你。你，是我生命里的光。所以，请不要再说没有人爱你了。我是爱你的，昊昊，无论我们之间有没有孩子……黄明昊，我是爱你的，你要信我。”

他伸出一只手去，眼睛里充满了那种炽热的、光亮的期盼。

“丞丞……你……”  
黄明昊挂着泪痕，脸上带着那种不可置信的僵硬。

“那天真的是一个误会，我和他一点关系都没有。”  
“可……可我看见你亲他了。”

“这事是我做错了，我道歉，我当时想得太简单了。”

以前混吧的时候，这种事在他们那群人眼里真的不算什么，但这话他不能说。因为他突然意识到，如果自己看见黄明昊亲别人，他可能会冲上去卸了那人的骨头。

“我保证，以后，绝对不会再有了，再有，我就嘴巴烂掉！”

噗——

这情绪氛围实在不适合笑，黄明昊想憋的，没有憋住。他赶紧又拉下脸。  
“其实我也没有资格怪你，我们的婚姻只是假的……”

范丞丞扒拉着床沿，蹲到了床边，他捧着黄明昊的手用脸去蹭，像个犯了错的孩子。  
“昊昊，你不要这么说，我心里好难过的……真的真的，都是真的。”  
说完就拿了戒指硬要给黄明昊戴上。

“等等”黄明昊抽走手，“你……你让我再想想。”

 

林医生趁着范丞丞处理外伤的时候找到了他。  
“今天打你，是我的个人情绪，你完全可以报警。现在，作为一个医生，我要告诉你。如果你们不想要孩子，现在还可以引产，但是，越早越好，多拖一天，会对他身体的损伤越大。”  
他叹了口气，似乎还想说什么，最后却只是给了范丞丞一张报告单。  
“这是孩子的彩超，目前器官发育都很正常。”

范丞丞接了过来。片子上，两个孩子，相对着挤在一个子宫里，已经有了模样，小小的，什么都小小的。  
范丞丞的心泛起一阵酸软。  
这是，他和黄明昊的孩子。

 

朱正廷处理完伤口起码照了半个小时镜子。  
范丞丞！居然敢打他的脸！这个疯子！

他气愤地回到病房，看见黄明昊猛地把手往后一躲，好像在藏什么。  
“手伸出来！”倒是带着点哥哥的威严。

黄明昊畏畏缩缩地把手拿了出来，无名指上戴着个戒指。  
“我就是想……想试试大小合不合适，结果……拿不下来了……”  
他说得小声，好像做了什么错事。

朱正廷敲了敲他的脑壳，叹了口气。然后端起他的手，小心帮他取下来。  
“Justin，你是不是……喜欢他的?”

“哥”黄明昊不敢看他，声音更小了，“喜欢的，很喜欢。”

“他有什么好的，你个白痴！”朱正廷激动起来，手一甩，把戒指丢了出去。

黄明昊掀开被子就下了床，一路小跑，蹲到病房的墙边摸索起来。  
可他找了半天，怎么也找不到。  
找不到了，找不到了，那可是范丞丞给他的戒指啊。  
“哥”他抹了把眼泪，眼前一片模糊，更看不清了，手却依旧一寸一寸摸着，“可我就是喜欢他啊，也许你觉得很傻吧，可我真的很喜欢他。”

眼泪砸在瓷砖地板上，溅出一个一个小小的水花。

脖子上凉凉的，黄明昊低头一看，戒指已经被穿在了一条项链上。  
朱正廷给他扣好链子。  
“怀孕手指会越来越肿的，现在不能戴在手上，知道吗？”

黄明昊紧紧地把戒指攥在掌心，点点头。  
朱正廷从背后拥抱了他。  
“Justin，你要记得，全世界不是只有他范丞丞一个人爱你。这个世界很大很大，你值得更好的。”

“哥，他就是最好的。”

“Justin，以后我再管你……我就是猪！”

“猪哥。”

两人都破涕为笑。

 

王琳凯几乎是冲进医院的，他一路小跑，看见范丞丞的时候，他脸上涂了药，一跳一跳在走廊上挪。

“你……你咋回事啊？”  
他第一次看见范丞丞被除了范父以外的人打，惊讶中还带着点新奇。  
“挨揍了呗，还咋回事？”

“我去，谁下手这么狠?！你还不得把对方揍住院了啊?”  
范丞丞拍拍他的肩膀:“这你这种单身狗就不懂了吧，老子这顿揍，挨得值。”

“呸！我说你这前一阵子把我抛弃，搁家修身养性连吧都不泡就算了，前几天好不容易听说范少又回归了，我寻思你回归咋不找我呢?今天这又是演得哪出啊？抢了哪家亲被揍了?”

“唉，老子这下真的金盆洗手了，以后这种场合别找我，我怕全身烂掉。”  
“可别啊！Sheldon下星期在One more演出，我连包厢都搞好了，你必须得来。”

“不去，我得在家待产。”  
“屁，怀孕的又不是你！”

两人一唱一和，范丞丞搭着王琳凯的肩膀已经跳回了黄明昊的病房。

然后就看见，朱正廷正抱着黄明昊小声安抚。

 

王琳凯扭了扭脖子，凑近到范丞丞耳边，小声说:“哥，我咋觉得你头上油绿呢?孩子确定是你的不?”

“啊！”  
王琳凯抱着脚发出惊天痛叫。

范丞丞扎扎实实踩了他一脚。


	24. Chapter 24

黄明昊觉得车上的气氛压抑地不行，他想偷偷拉拉范丞丞，告诉他戒指我已经戴上了。但王琳凯一直从副驾驶上回过头叨叨的，他也就没有开口。

“Justin，你那套新的设计实体化了没，做衣服了能不能给我一件，还有之前那个叫capital crush的，能不能也给我一件，太酷了！啥时候卖啊，你要是卖，我就自己去买了。”

这是第一次，有人当着黄明昊的面，夸奖他的设计，他眼睛都亮了起来。  
“你喜欢吗?”

“超喜欢！太酷了！”

“是吗？那到时候做出来，我送你。”

“够意思，还有，下星期one more有个特别牛逼的乐手来，我包了个包厢，你和丞丞来吧，我把老毕和小侃也叫上。”

黄明昊低头看了看自己的肚子，然后去看范丞丞，范丞丞正低头在划手机。

他甚至不知道，黄明昊出了一款新的设计。  
HMH的ins界面上，是一个小丑——夸张的眼睛，破碎的面具，没有嘴巴——无法说话的漂亮哑巴。  
标题是Dumb Show，两天前上传的。

黑白的画面，尖锐的线条，风格压抑到范丞丞一时失了神。  
那个时候，他心里到底装了多少痛苦无法言说。

 

“可以吗?”  
黄明昊碰了碰他。

“啊?”  
“小鬼请我们去看秀。”

“啊?哦，好……好的。”

王琳凯兴奋得用双手拍车顶，“太棒了！”

 

两人回到家，王琳凯还在车里伸出脑袋:“下星期五，别忘了！”

 

范丞丞的膝盖消肿了不少，但走路还是不太稳，黄明昊把他扶到了床上，额头已经起了薄汗。  
他想起身脱件衣服，被范丞丞拉住不放。  
“你去哪儿?”

“我……我就脱件衣服。”

“我给你脱。”  
“丞丞，你干嘛啊？”  
“你老公瘸了，追不上你了，怕你跑了。”

黄明昊被逗笑了，倒是听话地任由范丞丞帮他把衣服脱掉。  
然后，颈间的戒指，清晰地露了出来。

范丞丞拿起来，看向黄明昊。  
终于被发现的人突然害羞了:“手指有点发肿，戴不上了，所以……呜……”

范丞丞侧着身子，唇齿索要得动情。  
他的昊昊，答应了。黄明昊，终于是独属于他的了。

黄明昊捏紧了范丞丞肩上的衣服。  
他觉得范丞丞像极了一杯甜橙酒，香醇却又辣人，那种激烈在唇齿间炸裂开来，然后一路往身体里蹿，流遍全身，狡黠地找到最脆弱的地方，再次迸发。

裤子被褪了下来，黄明昊羞赧极了，极力并着腿，抓着衣角不让范丞丞脱掉。  
“不好看。”

男人挺着个大肚子，身上还有些微微水肿，这场景实在太过怪异，黄明昊不愿意范丞丞看见。

“哪儿不好看?让老公看看。”  
这一声老公惹得黄明昊更羞了，脸颊简直要烧出血来，他气愤地转过身去，拿被子盖住自己。

范丞丞脱了衣服，拉开被子角，钻了进去，从背后把人搂住了。  
“不看不看，我就摸摸。”

这一摸可就没了准头，手顺着圆鼓鼓的肚子一路下滑，在穴口刮擦起来。  
“昊昊，你这里，怎么在喷水啊，是不是漏了，我替你堵上。”

两跟手指轻而易举就滑了进去。  
黄明昊咽呜一身，向后抬了抬臀。两人自从知道他怀孕后就不曾再做过，现在这样的刺激，简直像在成片的干草上丢下一根火柴，噌一下，起了燎原之势。

“丞丞……丞丞”  
黄明昊的声音像被蜜糖水泡软了，又甜又腻。

范丞丞右手轻轻抬起起他的腿，让穴口微微张开，笑着在他耳边吹气:“昊昊，手指堵不上啊，怎么办?要不……试试这个?”

巨大的龟头顶开许久未曾造访的地方，黄明昊咬住了被子，却还是被激得呻吟出声。

“昊昊，为什么逃跑啊，你不喜欢了吗?”  
他一挺腰，顶进去了一半，被甬道里的软肉牢牢绞紧了。

“你看，明明那么喜欢。”  
范丞丞浅浅抽插了几次，然后，一下插到了最深处。

“呜……丞丞，不要……”

“乖，林医生说不会伤到孩子的，你放心……给我好好享受，叫出来。”  
范丞丞按住他的腰身，下身猛烈抽插起来。滚烫的肉棒带着淫水的润滑，在敏感点上不断刮擦顶弄。

黄明昊失了神，濒死般，只知道喘着粗气浪叫。  
子宫里沉沉的坠着孩子，宫口又被用力挤压，下腹酸软得发痒。他并紧了腿，好让穴肉能被更加用力地摩擦，他恨不得蚌肉带着力道，能狠狠地吸住范丞丞的下身，往更深更紧的地方送去。

“昊昊，你好紧啊，以后宝宝怎么出来啊？嗯?老公帮你搅松一点好不好?”  
范丞丞说罢开始轻轻扭腰，肉柱顶在最敏感的地方开始画圈搅弄。

黄明昊抓着枕头，哭叫得更加大声了。这体验实在太过刺激，他几乎想趴下去，趴在床上，好撅高了屁股，求范丞丞用力操弄，而不是这样，磨得人抓心挠肝。  
“丞丞，丞丞……啊……动一动……”

宫口被搅弄得渐渐松软，咬住了龟头，吸吮铃口。

“昊昊，你里面吃得我好紧，不肯放开呢。”

黄明昊耐不住了，自己动了动腰，性器随着他的动作动了一下，滑出宫口，蹭过敏感点，他几乎是跟着痉挛了一下。

范丞丞不再磨他，笑着咬着人的耳朵动起了腰，这下不再是调情，真真地索求起来。臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，指尖在软弹的大腿上微微下陷，甚至被捏得起了印子。

他舒爽得连连喟叹，抓着软糯的人，不断舔吻着耳根，像在吸吮一个香草冰淇淋。  
“昊昊，我爱你，我只要你。”

黄明昊被这一句牢牢抓住了心，身上一颤，下身浪潮般地喷涌出快感。他的范丞丞，要许他一个唯一。  
身下早已湿成一片。黄明昊颤抖着，心里翻涌着爱意，高潮了。

 

范丞丞依旧硬着，在痉挛的甬道里享用最紧致的侍奉。他抬手，去脱黄明昊的衣服。

黄明昊不让。

“乖，我想看，让我看看，我们宝宝的样子。”

手上松了力道，范丞丞应着他的半推半就，终于剥离那层恼人的布料。  
黄明昊光滑的背脊贴上了他的胸膛，范丞丞吻在后颈，用胸腹的肌肉轻轻磨蹭，激得软软的人起了一身战栗。

“昊昊”范丞丞的手摸着肚子，然后一点点往上，落在了起了变化的胸脯上。  
那里又松软了一些，甚至有一些微微鼓胀。

黄明昊想拉开他的手，不让他碰。他害怕范丞丞不喜欢，厌恶他变得有些像女人的样子。

“嘘……别怕别怕”范丞丞的手又覆了上去，“让我摸摸，让我摸摸……你都不知道你有多好看。”

他的手在胸脯上轻轻一捏，黄明昊咽呜一声。这是一种以往从未有过的体验，他的胸脯，正发生着变化，也变得异常敏感。

范丞丞的手轻轻揉捏起来。  
“是舒服的，是吗?”

黄明昊觉得自己就站在地狱的门口，范丞丞钩钩手指，他就要义无反顾往前一步，坠入无边业火。

“嗯……丞丞……”

范丞丞把人扶着坐了起来。  
“我膝盖疼，你心疼心疼老公，自己坐上来动一动好不好?”

黄明昊呆在那儿。  
“这……这……”

范丞丞的手指伸到他两腿之间戏谑。  
“这个姿势比较不容压到宝宝……而且，你又想要了，不是吗?今天的小牛奶，还没有吃到呢?”

黄明昊低头一看，范丞丞的坚挺上沾满了自己的体液，爬满了青筋的性器依旧涨大到紫红，宣告着主人未曾得到真正的疏解。

“昊昊，上来。”  
范丞丞出声诱惑，带着命令的口气。

黄明昊觉得自己的身体似乎不受控制了，他捧着肚子，慢慢地爬了过去，跨坐到范丞丞身上。  
“乖，坐下来，把它吃进去。”

肚子遮住了视线，黄明昊看不见下身的情况，只好微微坐下，拿穴口去试探。

噗嗤——  
性器的头一滑就挺进了甬道里。  
黄明昊不备，脚下一软，没能撑住，差点扑倒在范丞丞身上，被他用双手牢牢扶住。  
“昊昊现在可会投怀送抱了，真不能把你放出去了，太能钩人了。”

然后，范丞丞用力，让黄明昊坐直了身子，穴口自然随着动作，一点一点吞噬了挺立着的性器。

“啊，丞丞，太深了。”  
他托着肚子，上半身的重量几乎都压在了结合的地方，性器顶到了一个前所未有的深度，他惊呼起来:  
“丞丞，要顶到宝宝了，要顶到宝宝了。”

范丞丞摸着他的臀，手掌打着圈安慰，“不要怕，宝宝们很健康很安全，不要怕。”

黄明昊勉强坐了几下，就摇着头说做不动了。

范丞丞让把手撑在自己身上，前后动动。  
黄明昊极不情愿地动了下，这不动还好，微微一扭，那个角度正好顶上了前列腺。黄明昊夹紧了腿，不自主地轻晃着腰肢，身上像是着了魔，酥麻的快感推着他不停动作。

“啊——哈——丞丞，丞丞……好舒服，哈……给我。”

范丞丞双手托住他的屁股，知道他得了趣，用力跟着节奏摆动起来。

黄明昊的肚子压在他的小腹上，范丞丞觉得异常酥爽。身上的人全身赤裸，唯有颈间的戒指随着摆动，在身上来回晃荡。  
范丞丞腾出一只手，抓住了他胸，轻轻搓揉。

黄明昊仰起脸，一只手也跟了上来，抓住范丞丞肆虐的手，加了点力道，这动作一下变得有些粗暴起来。

“嗯，你喜欢这样是吗?”

啪——范丞丞一掌打在他屁股上，声音清脆。  
黄明昊全身颤了起来，腰肢摇晃得更厉害了。

“啊，丞丞，要去了，要去了，又要去了。”

范丞丞被他在自己身上迷醉的样子弄得下腹一紧，用力跟着顶弄了一下。伴随着甬道强烈的收缩，通通射给了他。

“啊呼——哈——哈——”  
黄明昊撑在他身上，低着头，用力喘气。  
范丞丞手轻轻摸上他的肚子。

“宝宝，爸爸也爱你们。”

情欲迅速褪去，黄明昊变得敏感又柔软。他肩膀一抽一抽，眼泪落了下来。  
范丞丞起身，紧紧把人抱在怀里。  
“昊昊，我好爱你，爱到发了疯。我也爱宝宝，因为，他们是你的宝宝。我们一家人，好好的，永远在一起，好不好?”

这世界安静了，黄明昊好像在暴风雨里终于靠了岸。他在范丞丞怀里，捂着眼睛，恸哭起来。他似乎终于能够呼喊，疼，丞丞，我真的好疼。  
此刻，他是安全的，被爱的，撒娇喊痛会有人在意心疼的。他是他的的宝贝。

黄明昊觉得自己好像越变越小，越变越小，最后缩成了小小的一块光斑，安安稳稳，落进了范丞丞的掌心。


	25. Chapter 25

范丞丞在家好生养了几天，走路才正常了起来。他和牛皮糖似的，彻底粘上了黄明昊，李希侃每次和黄明昊讨论HMH事务的时候，都觉得他像个背后灵一样瘆人。

“你少来一天会死吗？”

范丞丞立马装可怜，委屈巴巴地看黄明昊，“李希侃骂我嘞……”

黄明昊叹了口气，对着李希侃说:“小侃，不可以。”  
眼神里疯狂示意，这家伙最近可矫情了，快配合我，不然等下叨叨叨个没完。

李希侃白了范丞丞一眼，“是，范少您随意。”

范丞丞拿起咖啡喝了一口，眉开眼笑的，“客气客气。”  
简直无赖至极。

 

黄明昊的肚子已经很难遮住了，他在犹豫周五那场聚会该不该去。

“想去就去呗，反正在包厢里，我们注意点就行了”范丞丞安慰他。

黄明昊自然是想去的，他从没有听过什么音乐的现场，心里好奇。更何况，他不想让王琳凯失望。他挺喜欢王琳凯的，有一是一，有二是二，喜欢和厌恶都顺畅表达，让他觉得相处起来很安心。

 

周五大家统一坐了毕雯珺的车，压榨他当司机。  
范丞丞难得觉得把李希侃招过来也有些好处，如果李希侃不把他夹到副驾驶坐上，非要和黄明昊坐后排的话。

“你俩有什么非得坐一起说?”  
“竹马话题，你有资格参与嘛?而且，你俩晚上都睡一起了，这会儿分开下会怎么样啦?”

范丞丞朝着毕雯珺扬下巴，“你就这么惯着他?和我顶嘴呢，看见了没?”

“等他揍得你拿到医院伤残报告了再来找我，我赔钱，其他的，我管不了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”黄明昊在后面笑作一团。

 

one more今夜喧嚣到不行，王琳凯在门口蹲他们，殷勤到宛如一个泊车小弟。

“各位大佬，里边请！”

还好他们走的贵宾通道，人不多。范丞丞搂着黄明昊，几个人把他拥在中间。  
进了包厢，太厚的外套就穿不住了。范丞丞拿了个毯子，把两人腹部以下盖了起来，窝在沙发上，看起来竟然有些温馨。

“各位爷今天酒水包圆，大家随意。”  
范丞丞不乐意了，“不行，这有个不能喝酒的，今天我们家太吃亏了。”  
王琳凯一拍大腿，“果盘，上果盘。”

范丞丞伸手拉住了他，“安排好了吗?”  
王琳凯啧了一下，“我什么时候让你掉过链子?”  
范丞丞笑着起身，两人往包厢外走。

黄明昊扭头看他们，眼睛里都是疑惑，眼看着没有得到任何回应，习惯性地去看李希侃。  
李希侃看着毕雯珺胸有成竹地喝饮料，问他，“什么啊?”

毕雯珺笑了一下，“开场了你们就知道了，他啊，就这样。”

不一会儿，王琳凯就回来了，他叉着腰站在那里，似乎很得意。  
范丞丞顺着他的目光看去，发现范丞丞竟然上了台。  
“他……他干嘛?”  
“哼，让你们见识一下范少当年是如何纵横驰场的，他两天没来，那个什么小妖精还真以为这是他的天下了。”

范丞丞试了试话题，讲了两句漂亮话，大意就是欢迎Sheldon的到来，然后他作为暖场嘉宾给大家带来一首歌。

追光打在他身上，像梦境一般，黄明昊看见他望了过来。

“《Please dont go》”

音乐响起，范丞丞哼着好听的鼻音，牵住了人的情绪。  
节奏鼓响了起来，全场被彻底带走。

“Nobody ever knows  
Nobody ever sees  
I left my soul”

 

黄明昊觉得自己的灵魂都被勾走。

“Gotta feel around what am I missing babe  
Singing now oh oh oh  
I need you now I need your love oh  
Now please don't go”

范丞丞的眼睛，一直望着他。

“Now please don't go”

他深情哼唱着，好像在塞纳河畔等待了多年的流浪诗人。  
掌声和尖叫响彻全场，范丞丞却只看着一个方向，看着他的眼睛，手指轻触嘴唇，给了一个吻。

 

扑通扑通——黄明昊觉得周围失去了声音，只剩下他的心跳。范丞丞，在俘虏他的灵魂。

 

灯光全暗，下一刻，Sheldon爆裂开场，整个one more几乎沸腾起来。  
没有人看到，在另一侧的包厢里，王涬饶有兴致地举着一杯酒，目光向对面看了过去。  
“有意思。”

有人从背后凑上来，吻他的侧颈。他别开头，把人退开，出去了。包厢里的人一愣，不知道怎么又惹这位小少爷不开心了。

 

范丞丞今儿个是真高兴，一路小跑着打紧回去领赏一般。  
谁知道刚到包厢门口了，闪出来一个人。  
“王涬?你怎么在这里?”

对面的人笑了笑，“范少，这么巧啊。”

范丞丞恨不得贴墙隐遁，在这种场合上见到王涬，准没好事。  
“范少，你怕什么，呵呵，我又不吃人。”

范丞丞正准备托辞离开，可王涬仿佛看出了他的心思，整个人扑了上来。  
“你想干嘛?”  
两人推攘了几下，王涬一个用力，直接推着人撞向包厢门。

两个人齐齐跌倒在包厢里面，王涬甚至还跌坐在范丞丞身上。  
“啊呀，好像玩过头了”他眯着眼睛，偏头朝包厢里惊讶的一群人笑笑。

哈，抓住了。

 

范丞丞着急忙慌地把人推开撇清关系，他从地上爬起来，像活见鬼似的蹿过沙发，钻进黄明昊的毯子里。他把人四手四脚牢牢缠住，嘴里还能念念有词。  
“不许烂掉，不许烂掉，不许烂掉。”

黄明昊憋不住想笑。

王涬楞在那里。  
他知道今天王琳凯毕雯珺也在，范丞丞必定得要顾及面子，不会真为了一个床伴给圈子里的人难看。所以只要对方吃味闹了起来，他必定是占上风的。  
但范丞丞这是什么操作?他是小学生吗？

王涬尴尬地笑笑，自己站了起来，然后坐到了沙发上。

王琳凯看了毕雯珺一眼，意思是，你看见没有，这氛围还能自己找补，狠角色。

黄明昊推了一下范丞丞，到底是打破了沉默，“你朋友?”  
王涬却抢先开口，“诶，是你啊，我们在酒吧门口见过吧，上次喝醉了还要麻烦你和丞丞来接我，真是不好意思啊。”

一下所有人就知道是哪次了。

 

王琳凯整个人呆住了，望向范丞丞:咋回事啊老弟?  
范丞丞看他，眼睛眨眨:还咋回事，砸场子的呗。  
王琳凯瞪眼睛，这是情债啊，我怎么管?  
范丞丞瞪更大，滚蛋，明显他缠上来搞事情的，你瞎啊?

李希侃要站起来，毕雯珺按住了他的手。

 

“大家怎么都不说话啊”王涬给自己倒了一杯。

王琳凯看了毕雯珺一眼，哥，不怪我啊，是他搞事情。  
毕雯珺难得没有给他眼神否定的回应，算是默许了。

 

“哪能啊，小王总大驾光临，我们欢迎还来不及呢”王琳凯拿了另一个颜色的酒，往他杯子里混着倒，“大家都那么熟了，就不要见外总啊少的叫了，你姓王，年纪又小，我们就叫你小王吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎…”  
范丞丞在沙发上发出惊天爆笑，被黄明昊看了一眼，立马又收了，小声嘟囔，“小王八，真的很好笑嘛……”

王涬拿起酒，“这里有两位我还不认识，毕少范少给引荐一下，哪家少爷?”

范丞丞还搂着人不放，“今天也不谈生意，没有这个必要吧。”  
王涬转头，看向李希侃，“那我要怎么称呼啊?喂?”  
最后一声喂，他扬了扬脖子，充满了you're nobody的轻蔑戏谑。

毕雯珺站了起来，去旁边柜子上拿了那瓶几个人原先不准备开的威士忌，他连冰块都没加，连倒了三杯。

“名字太好听，赢了才告诉你。”

语气柔和，却态度强硬。  
面前的酒杯一字排开，王涬皱了眉头。


	26. Chapter 26

毕雯珺，王涬和他曾有过几面之缘。  
无论是大家的口碑还是他自己的印象，他都是个沉稳妥帖的人。他知道王琳凯会闹，可今天怎么，这个毕雯珺也吃了枪药?  
还是说，这两个人，不是床伴那么简单，大有来头?

 

毕雯珺又给自己倒了三杯，眉头都不皱一下就喝了。  
李希侃急了，“你慢点！”

 

毕雯珺指了指王涬前面的酒。  
“王少，该你了?”

这下王涬就有点骑虎难下了，他看向范丞丞，笑了笑，“丞丞啊，我给你介绍那么好一个项目，你还没有谢过我呢，以后大家还要合作，今天你可得替我挡酒。”

黄明昊看向范丞丞。  
还有合作?怎么回事啊？那不是要经常见面?

“这个项目涉及金额太大了，我已经移交给我姐了，你放心，她下次一定会好好谢你的。再说了，我给你拉这么大一客户，你谢我才对，快点，再加三杯。”

“好嘞”王琳凯在桌子上又码了三个杯子，毕雯珺立马就倒上了。

整整齐齐，面前已经7杯酒了。  
王涬抬起头，却只看向黄明昊，“怎么?今天那么多人欺负我一个啊?”

毕雯珺坐回了李希侃身边，握住了他的手，李希侃想躲，但毕雯珺用了力，他没能抽回来。  
“王少，我可是先喝了，你小小年纪怎么这么健忘，可别是想耍赖吧?你们干金融的，信誉不是最重要吗?”

可能是因为喝了酒，李希侃觉得毕雯珺的掌心，烫到灼人，烫到他心脏都跳乱了。

 

王涬看了眼李希侃，笑笑，又去看黄明昊了，他的目光开始在他们身上的毯子上游移——这人，好像有点奇怪啊。  
范丞丞掀开自己身上的那半毯子，堆进黄明昊怀里。

“王涬，我知道你有爱好，但是不好意思，我们这里的邮票都已经退出市场了”他看了眼王琳凯，“只剩下一枚笔直的钢钉，你要是想啃，你就拿去，别的，就不要多费心思了。”  
他拿起桌上倒得最满的那杯，喝了，算是言尽于此。  
王琳凯简直要跳起来，哥们你们发疯别牺牲我当祭品啊。

王涬脸上却一阵青一阵紫，范丞丞居然TM敢嘲他床上集邮?  
李希侃甚至漏了一声笑，让刚才的话，更耐人寻味起来。

黄明昊拉了拉范丞丞的衣角，大抵是提醒他说得太过分了。范丞丞一下没反应过来，回过身低头，轻轻问:“昊昊，怎么了?不舒服吗?”

那语气太过温柔，以至于黄明昊甚至红了脸。诶，那么多人看着呢。  
范丞丞刮了一下他的鼻子。

 

王涬有多喜欢范丞丞呢?其实并没有，不过是众多糖果当中的一颗，因为没有吃着，所以有点没来由地念念不忘。但此刻，他却真的有些嫉妒起黄明昊来。  
他好像从范丞丞眼神里，看到了一些情真。

什么啊，玩什么纯情游戏，也太无聊了吧，他饮尽了第一杯酒。  
“范少怕不是什么老年人吧，什么邮票啊，我可听不懂。我只知道这世界每天都在变，月亮不要以为借着太阳的光，自己就真的在闪闪发亮了。甚至有时候不过是一颗流星，最后不知道会坠到什么地方。是吧……昊昊?”

王涬念那两个字语气轻佻极了。

范丞丞眼睛一斜，看了过去。  
他直起身子，拿起桌上一杯酒，用力一泼。

啪——  
王涬被泼了一脸，他不可置信地看着液体滴滴答答地往下流。  
“范丞丞！你！”

啪——第二杯又泼了上来。  
“喝得太慢了，我帮帮你。”

王涬噌地站了起来。  
范丞丞把杯子重重地砸回桌子上，“再有下次，落在你脸上的就不只是酒了。”

“你……你就不怕……”他有太多东西可以威胁，竟然一时语塞。

“我从小到大闯的祸，比你集的邮都多，你猜我怕不怕?倒是你，你就不怕?”范丞丞眯起眼，半扬着脑袋看人。他的眼神，像极了一条蓄势待发的毒蛇。

 

王涬愤愤地走了，恐怕吃了从小到大，最大的一个瘪。

几个人被这么一闹，也都没了兴致，又听Sheldon唱了几首，过了大半场，就准备撤了。

 

毕雯珺一开始就觉得今天不带司机是个错误的决定，王琳凯却坚持不让他叫人，说你那车就扔这儿吧，我还没办法把你们送回去?

 

“各位爷，慢走，下次再来”他点头哈腰，像个尽职的老鸨。  
加长林肯的车门关上，宽敞的空间里四个人相对而坐。  
“你有没有觉得小鬼今天，怪怪的?”

范丞丞笑了一下，“他啊，说让我回来杀杀一个新人的锐气，哪里想到居然会是和我们有关系的人，现在估计心里后怕地直打鼓呢。”

车里暗了下来，响起了舒缓的音乐。  
这车的玻璃全暗，和驾驶室也是隔开的，气氛一下有些暧昧起来。

范丞丞凑近到黄明昊耳边，小声抱怨“今天，给你唱的歌，还没听你夸我呢?”

一瞬间，那个场景仿佛被复刻，在黄明昊心里活了过来。范丞丞深情地望着他，在最耀眼的位置 偷偷给他唱了一首情歌。

黄明昊微微偏开头想躲，毕竟对面还有人，他余光一瞟，发现毕雯珺和李希侃根本就没有在看他们。

 

“没有奖励吗？”范丞丞的睫毛似乎都要扫到他脸上，他声音压低了蛊惑，“真的没有吗?”

黄明昊微微上前，嘴唇相印，亲了一下，又试图退开。  
范丞丞歪着嘴角笑，“就这样?”  
“你……还想怎样？”

范丞丞轻轻捏住了下巴，吸吮起他的嘴唇，“要这样。”  
舌尖撬开贝齿，范丞丞似乎从慵懒里苏醒了过来，开始在他身上攻城掠池。

 

毕雯珺头疼地厉害，他微微放倒了座位，然后扭头看向李希侃。  
边上的人正在看他，视线交汇，立刻躲开了。  
对面已经响起了唇齿纠葛的水声，李希侃一下不知道目光该看向哪里。  
“过来。”  
“啊?”

“头疼。”

李希侃会意，靠过去给他按太阳穴。  
他的手指冰凉，甫一贴上，毕雯珺就觉得舒畅了许多。他抓住人的手腕，把人从位置上拉了过来。  
李希侃上半身几乎是躺进了他的怀里。

“下次，别这样了……没必要为了我。”

毕雯珺原本闭着的眼睛睁开了，伸手弹了弹他的额头。  
“你可真体贴啊，倒是我做错了?”  
“不是……”

毕雯珺捏住了他的鼻子不让他好好说话。  
“哎哎哎……你干嘛?”  
李希侃向后一仰，挣脱了，“我错，我错还不行吗?”

“罚你三个月可乐。”

“三个月?！救命啊，不罚行不行?”  
毕雯珺扬了扬下巴，李希侃顺着他的视线望过去。对面的人，已经吻得难分难解。李希侃的目光像是被烫到了似的，收了回来。

“那我要这个。”  
“你……你好恶趣味！”  
毕雯珺笑了笑，他又闭上了眼睛休息。

脸上有热气喷涌。

毕雯珺睁开眼睛，太近了。  
他不过逗逗爱炸毛的人罢了，哪里知道他当了真。

李希侃似乎鼓足了勇气，他轻轻地，轻轻地，送上了自己微凉的唇，然后，瞬间被炽热包裹了。毕雯珺难得热烈，惹得李希侃从鼻子里发出一声鼻音，这下好像彻底撞开了什么，一只手，从后腰衣服的下摆伸了进来。

 

车子缓缓停稳了，毕雯珺用力咬了一下李希侃的下唇，帮他扯好衣服，下车了。  
他问司机拿了钥匙，让他明天再来取车，今天打车回去吧。司机老练，自然懂得。  
毕雯珺车门开了一条缝，把车钥匙丢了进去，扯过李希侃就往楼上走。

“那……小贾他们……”  
“你先管好你自己吧。”  
毕雯珺步子迈得很大，他跟得跌跌撞撞的，脸上是不正常的潮红。


	27. Chapter 27

车门里，一室春情。  
范丞丞的手早在毯子里不安分地弄开了黄明昊的裤子，他想反抗，却又怕被人看出来，只敢小声咽呜受着。  
李希侃和毕雯珺就在他们对面，热烈地吻出了水声，这种感官刺激太过强烈，弄得黄明昊招架不住。

 

现下，车里只剩下他们两个，范丞丞索性掀开毯子，直接去扒他的裤子。  
“丞丞不要，丞丞”黄明昊似乎有些抗拒，毕竟这个地点，太羞耻了。

范丞丞扒开了他的腿，让隐秘的风景，露了出来。  
“这里多好啊。”

“丞丞，我们……我们上楼吧。”

范丞丞又脱了他的衣服，“怎么，你想这样出去?好啊，走，让别人看看我的小暴露狂骚货。”  
黄明昊咽呜着摇头，“不是……”

“那就自己掰好。”  
范丞丞把腿压折起来，让黄明昊自己抱住膝盖，双腿被分得很开，仿佛分娩一般的姿势。

“丞丞……别……”  
黄明昊不敢动了，但花穴却不听他的，一张一合，似乎是等待吞吐。  
范丞丞从口袋里掏出了一个盒子，打开。

“你看，窗户上趴满了人，他们都在看你，看你怀着孕，还哭着喊着要我上你的淫荡样子。”  
黄明昊拼命摇头，“我没有……”  
下身却开始冒水。

一个凉凉的硬物被塞了进来，黄明昊惊恐地想去看，却在一阵蜂鸣之后，彻底弹跳了一下，失了神。

是一个小跳蛋，范丞丞按下了开关。

座椅已经被放得很倒，黄明昊半躺在哪儿，说话都成不了句了，他努力喘息不呻吟出来。  
“丞……丞丞……快停下”

范丞丞去咬他的耳朵，“快求我，求我艹你。”

黄明昊拼命摇头，花穴在震动的刺激下，源源不断地冒出淫液，直直下流，甚至沾到后穴上，惹得人心动。

硬物入侵的感觉再次让黄明昊迷离的眼睛睁大开来，他用力去推范丞丞，“不要，丞丞我错了……呜……嗯……”

范丞丞指尖一用力，那个从未被开发过的地方，借着淫水的润滑，把东西吞了进去——这是一个双头跳蛋。

黄明昊觉得自己应该已经疯了，他身上汗透了。前后两个穴内都是高频的震动，挤压摩擦着敏感的地方，快感一股一股涌上来。  
黄明昊觉得自己就要失禁了，身上没有一寸肌肉还属于他，他是情欲的奴隶，活该被人围观玩亵。  
“丞丞……丞丞……”他嘴里呢喃，眼神迷茫地似乎看不见了。

范丞丞在他耳边轻喘，拿他的手摸上滚烫的东西。  
“想要吗?要说什么来着。”

黄明昊咬了咬下唇，磨着双腿，“求求你，快点，快来艹我。”  
范丞丞翻身就顺着线拉出了花穴里的那个跳蛋，然后把硬到发疼的性器钉了进去。  
他在旁边看着黄明昊发情的样子，早就忍不住了。

滚烫而巨大的硬挺捅了进来，甬道里早被磨得又湿又软，范丞丞只是用力插了两下，黄明昊就直接阴道高潮了。  
他抓着范丞丞的胳膊，嘴里却喊着，“啊……不要管我，不要停下了，快，不要……”  
范丞丞在他的高潮里，依着他，依旧用力抽插着。

敏感到极致的身体，每一下碰触都是撩拨情欲的极限。  
黄明昊觉得自己快要死了，今夜，他就要死在范丞丞为他准备好的棺木里，不着片缕，浪叫着死去。

 

他被翻了过来，范丞丞拔出了自己的性器，用毯子盖上他的头，压了上来。  
这个世界更暗了，他赤裸的身体暴露在空气里，眼前却什么也看不见。  
“你听，他们在说话，在说什么呢?你仔细听。”

“有人进来了，是谁?他在说什么?”

黄明昊彻底沉进了范丞丞营造的假象里，他觉得自己就在一间屋子里，有人进来了，好多人。

“喔，这里有个求艹的小骚货，我们上了他吧。”  
“你先来还是我先来?”  
“排队排队，后面的都排好队。”  
“其实也可以一起啊。”  
“我要享用了咯。”

范丞丞插了进去，动作起来。  
“啊，他好紧，你们会喜欢的，太紧了，我舍不得让给你们了。”

 

黄明昊近乎在毯子里哭喊起来。  
“不要！不要，放开我。”  
他下身痉挛得厉害，绞得范丞丞几乎失守。

“丞丞！救我，快来救我！”  
黄明昊听到有人在笑，好多人，猥琐而淫荡。  
“丞丞……救我。”

 

范丞丞感觉到黄明昊在发抖，才惊觉不对，他把毯子掀开，发现黄明昊脸上惊恐到扭曲，真的魇住了。  
他立刻扯出后穴里的另一枚跳蛋，然后去拍黄明昊的脸，“昊昊，看看我，醒醒，只有我，是我，只有我。”

他想撤出性器，却被黄明昊猛地夹紧抱住，“丞丞，丞丞……不要走，不要丢下我。”

范丞丞把人搂进怀里，骂自己该死。  
“对不起，我不知道会吓到你，对不起。”

黄明昊把脸埋进范丞丞的怀里。  
其实，不怪他，真的不怪他。  
只是内心深处，有一段可怕的他早已遗忘的记忆，被无意唤醒了。

 

他怎么就忘记了呢，少年掌心的红，不断滴落的血。

 

父亲难得愿意和他说话，这地方新奇得很，他被嘱咐待在这里不要走动。  
桌上放了杯颜色好看的饮料，想是给他的。黄明昊喝了一口，觉得甜甜的，就喝掉了大半杯。

父亲不知道去了哪里，他一个人在这包厢里无聊到发闷。  
突然，嗡嗡地，什么东西响了起来。黄明昊觉得脑袋发沉，他想站起来，才惊觉这声音就来自自己耳边。是强烈的耳鸣，他腿上发软，根本就站不起来了。

黄明昊跌倒在沙发上，晕晕沉沉。  
这就是喝醉的感觉吗?天哪，那杯饮料不是给他的，他不该乱动的，糟了，又要挨骂了。

他想坐起来，手一拂，碰掉了茶几上的杯子。  
哐——杯子落到地上，碎了。

 

有人开门进来了，在说什么，他听不太清。  
他想坐起来道歉，对不起，动了不该动的东西。

有人在摸他的腿。

“看着好小，真的满14了吗?”  
“肯定啊，不然也不会送进来的，还真舍得。”  
“是个雏儿，据说很特别，可以玩双龙。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……快扒下来看看。”

黄明昊根本听不懂，他只觉得害怕，手不断的乱摸，摸到了地上一个尖锐的玻璃碎片。  
好疼。

 

“艹，怎么都是血，这小子不会割腕了吧。”  
“怎么回事?太扫兴了，是药效不够吗?叫管家来处理，别到时候死了惹一身骚。”

 

 

范丞丞坐在书房，他给自己倒了一杯酒。

现在是凌晨五点，天快要亮了。  
昨晚抱着黄明昊，哄了人半夜，才让他安心睡着。

范丞丞从他嘴里断断续续听懂了这个故事，他全身发冷，气到颤抖。  
这种交易，在高层里，并不少见。

原来，在那么早之前，黄明昊就差点被扔进了万劫不复的火坑里。  
如果那天，他没有反抗，或者说，那两个人，心再狠一点。黄明昊，或许早就成为了一个工具。

一个被玩弄被交易，用来打通渠道的性欲玩具。

范丞丞捏紧了杯子，然后，用力摔了出去。  
玻璃碎了一地。  
他现在明白他爸为什么这么爱摔东西了，他恨不得把整个书房都砸了。

他的昊昊，怎么可以！

 

范丞丞走了过去，捡起地上一片碎玻璃。  
玻璃尖锐的豁口反着光，他眯了眼睛，似乎下一秒，要把这胸器刺进谁的咽喉。


	28. Chapter 28

朱正廷觉得今天的范丞丞格外“刺猬”，他和范家不对付，本来来的频率就不高，以往两人还算相互点个头，今天他感觉对方要吃了自己似的。

“吵架了?”  
朱正廷搬着黄明昊上次坚持要他带过来的小木马，东西还没成型。他不提，朱正廷都快把这些东西忘了。

黄明昊摇摇头，有些事他不好说，只好打趣，“可能例假来了吧。”

朱正廷没忍住，拍着大腿放声大笑起来。  
“他要是欺负你要和哥说啊。”

“嗯。哥，你知道GH吗?”

朱正廷一下脸色都变了，“你问这个干嘛?是不是范丞丞他去那里了?”  
“没有，没有，我就是随便问问。”

“随便问问?”朱正廷显然不信他，“我们的一些外国客户，经常要求特殊服务，我们就会带去GFT。GH是比GFT更高级私密的地方，都是内部会员制，没有内推不管你多有钱都进不去。你告诉我，是不是范丞丞去GH鬼混了?这个混蛋，你还怀着孕呢！”

朱正廷站起来就准备去找他理论，被黄明昊一把拉住了。

“哥，真的不是，真的。”  
“Justin，你不要替他辩解，我实话告诉你吧，去GH的都是群变态，他们都有特殊的性癖，而且，那里……那里很不干净，势力又深，每年都有人死。”

黄明昊抓着朱正廷的手都在抖，“哥，真的不是。”

“好吧，不是最好。”  
朱正廷到底是妥协了。  
“Justin，范丞丞这个人不简单，你自己要当心。”

 

黄明昊送朱正廷出门的时候，正碰上两个助理从范丞丞的书房出来，那个女生，甚至被骂得妆都哭花了。  
现下范丞丞应该是接手了一部分集团的业务，家里经常有人出入汇报工作。不过，看样子，大部分是听了骂声。

 

黄明昊坐到了客厅地毯上，继续研究装木马，图纸是英文的，他颠来倒去，看得头疼。

“我来吧。”  
范丞丞的声音在背后响起。

黄明昊把图纸和工具递给了他。

傍晚的阳光很柔和，风吹着透明的窗帘。  
范丞丞的目光专注，有一撮刘海垂在眼前。他侧脸精致仿佛油画，让黄明昊看得出了神。  
他摸着肚子想，宝宝，你们的爸爸真的好帅。

 

也就一会儿，两个小木马拼好了，黄明昊一脸无奈，他和朱正廷之前真的搞了好久都弄不起来！  
范丞丞似乎也因为拼好了东西，心情好了不少，他笑着用手指轻轻一推，木马摇椅就前后摇晃了起来。

“宝宝”黄明昊拍了拍肚子，“这是叔叔给你们买的木马椅哦。”  
范丞丞回过头去看他，脸都拉了下来。

“啊，不过是你们爸爸一点一点亲手拼的，他好厉害”黄明昊赶紧补上。

范丞丞这才舒缓了点脸色，站了起来活动活动僵掉的腿。

 

“啊！”黄明昊突然在沙发上惊叫出声，捂着肚子，表情都变了。  
“怎么了?怎么了?”范丞丞看他有些痛苦的样子，一下慌了神，“哪里痛?”

黄明昊带着微妙的表情，扭头看他，“丞丞，宝宝踢我。”  
“哪……哪里?”  
范丞丞小心地撩起他的衣服，似乎怕动作太重，会惊扰到孩子似的。

滚圆的肚皮上突然凸起了一个小圆鼓包，然后又缩了回去。  
范丞丞把手指轻轻按上那个地方。没多久，小鼓包又是一撞，轻轻的，却真实而清晰。

范丞丞全身战栗，他第一次真实地感受到了那个小小的，正在孕育发芽的生命——他们在动啊。

“他……他和我击掌了?”

黄明昊自己也在这初次的胎动里久久不能平静，他看着范丞丞惊奇地把脑袋又贴上肚子的样子，笑了，“他们喜欢小木马呢，在说谢谢爸爸。”

范丞丞更高兴了，亲了一下肚皮。  
不知道是不是凑巧，这下胎动得更厉害了，黄明昊皱着眉头似乎有点受不住了。

范丞丞手足无措，“哎呀呀，宝宝轻点，轻点，你们还在肚子里，别动了，别动了，弄疼你爹地了。”  
可于事无补。

过了好一会儿，胎动才安静下来。

黄明昊一头的汗，范丞丞伸手替他擦，“辛苦你了，昊昊。”  
然后轻轻吻在他的脸侧。

不知是不是怀孕期间情绪波动的关系，黄明昊一下没忍住，竟然哭了。他想起自己昨夜腿抽了筋，僵在那里痛到发冷，却不敢叫醒范丞丞。  
那天的事情，黄明昊知道他心里有了疙瘩。  
已经半个多月了，他没有碰过自己。

 

“怎么哭了?是不是很疼?”

黄明昊摇摇头，“还好，就是有点难受。”  
“明天去一趟医院吧，问问林医生。”

黄明昊还紧紧拽着范丞丞的衬衫，小声说:“丞丞，你……你再亲我一下就好了。”

范丞丞失笑，这小孩撒娇粘人的样子，也太可爱了吧。  
他撩开黄明昊的刘海，轻轻一吻，“乖，我在这儿呢。”  
说完，又去咬他的耳朵。

湿润的口腔包裹着耳垂，黄明昊被撩拨得软了腰。他还没来得及把自己贴上去，范丞丞就已经退开了。  
“乖，起来吃饭了，晚上有你喜欢的可乐鸡翅。”

黄明昊暗了暗神色，然后笑着说好。


	29. Chapter 29

范丞丞躺在床上看一份文件，听见黄明昊在浴室里喊他，“丞丞，我浴袍忘拿了，你帮我拿一下好吗?”

范丞丞皱眉，浴袍一向是阿姨烘干摆在浴室里的，怎么会忘在外面。他疑惑地拿起桌子上叠好的浴袍，走进了浴室。  
“你也太健忘……了吧”

黄明昊站在那里，全身赤裸，身上还在往下滴水。  
他怀孕之后就不太爱展露自己的身体，只有在床上，被范丞丞磨得失去理智的时候才愿意松开些。  
现下，他就这么站在那里，在浴室柔和的暖光下，宛如圣洁的雕像。

范丞丞喉结一滚，也不管黄明昊有没有擦干，把浴袍披到他身上，“小心着凉。”  
然后身子一转，出去了。

 

腰带松松地系着，肚子甚至从浴袍间若隐若现。黄明昊在床边双手一脱，浴袍就滑落下来。

范丞丞早就注意到了，他看着黄明昊，“昊昊，快穿好，会着凉的。”  
黄明昊爬到了床上。他顺着范丞丞的腿，一路往上，然后，坐在他的腰间，双手捧上他的脸。  
他低头，轻轻地吻上范丞丞的唇，像是小猫般试探。然后一下一下，舔舐起来。

他微微动腰，感受到了身下属于范丞丞的东西已经起了反应。

“丞丞”黄明昊看着他的眼睛，像是宣誓“我是干净的。”

范丞丞还在情欲与理智边缘挣扎，听到这话，眉头一皱，拨开他的手，“你在说什么?”

“真的，我没有骗你，那天，那天后来我就被送走了，之后父亲可能是怕了吧，再也没有带我去过GH……真的，我没有被别人动过，丞丞，你不要讨厌我。”

范丞丞托着他的背，把人放倒在床上，从上往下充满压制意味地看着他。  
他竟然以为，自己觉得他不干净?！  
他怎么能这么想?！

黄明昊感觉到范丞丞有些生气了，却不知道为什么?

“真的，丞丞。虽然……虽然这样说很无耻，但是，如果真的发生过什么的话，我……我不告诉你不就好了吗?不用编故事编一半吧。”

 

范丞丞饶有兴致地看他慌张解释，玩味地开口，“也许是怕我以后发现呢？毕竟，圈子也就那么大，也许我家哪个生意伙伴就上过你?”

黄明昊彻底急了，含着泪，“对不起，丞丞，对不起，可我真的没有骗你，没有的。”  
糟了，他的范丞丞要厌弃他了。

 

范丞丞一拳砸在枕头上，力道很大，带着怒意。  
这一拳就落在黄明昊的耳边，吓得他一怔。

“不许说对不起”他盯着黄明昊红红的眼睛，“为什么要说对不起，你做错了什么就说对不起！”

他不管不顾，手指下探，粗暴地搅进花穴，嘴唇凑到黄明昊耳边，“你有没有被人碰过，我会不知道吗?”  
他还深刻地记得，那一夜，黄明昊生涩的样子，那里紧到让人失控。

“而且，就算你被人碰过，那又怎样呢?”范丞丞撤出了手指，带出了一丝淫液，“我就会介意吗?黄明昊，在你眼里，我是这么肤浅的人?还是说，我对你的爱，是这么浅薄呢?”

范丞丞不等他回答，一下将性器，捅了进去。

黄明昊彻底失语了，他仰着脖子呻吟，脑子里却一直回荡着范丞丞的话——就算你被人碰过，那又怎么样呢?

他觉得眼睛酸涩，好像有什么东西，温温热热从心里涌了上来。

 

范丞丞的性器深深地埋在他体内，“我只会心疼你，更加想要保护你。昊昊，我才是该说对不起的那一个，没有早一点，找到你。”  
他说得动情，甚至带上了点哽咽，抬头去吻黄明昊含泪的眼睛，却被一把抓住，黄明昊圈着他的脖子，吻住了他的唇。

小巧的舌尖在唇齿间流连，黄明昊甚至微微仰起脑袋，去够范丞丞。他闭着眼睛，吻得用力，片刻不能停下，好像要把自己从这个吻里献祭出去。

范丞丞浅浅地抽插起来，立刻就拿回了主动权。黄明昊失了力，又怕压着肚子，一下跌回床上。

范丞丞直起身子，把住他的大腿，“胡思乱想，要罚。”

身下的人喘息着抱怨，带着委屈，“明明……明明是你自己好几天不碰我。”

“哦?”  
范丞丞加了点力道，黄明昊忍不住呻吟了一下。

“这几天不碰就忍不住了?说，是不是自己偷偷在浴室里弄过了?怪不得现在洗澡越来越久了呢。”

黄明昊摇头。

“还嘴硬?”  
范丞丞最清楚哪一个角度最能让黄明昊失控，一下一下，每一次都顶在那儿。

全身仿佛过电一般，黄明昊惊叫起来，手上乱划，似乎想要抓住什么，最后却只能攥紧了被单。  
“真的……真的没有。”

范丞丞笑了，“还是要罚。”  
他拿起床头一条随意搭着的丝巾，覆在黄明昊眼睛上，绕到脑后绑住。

 

黄明昊又什么都看不见了，他拼命想去抓范丞丞的手，却被对方甩开了。范丞丞甚至撤开了自己的性器，彻底放开了黄明昊。

“丞丞……丞丞”  
黄明昊觉得冷，原来范丞丞不抱着他，是这样的冷。  
他在床上摸索，企图能沾着点温暖的皮肉，可惜什么也没有。

“不要怕。”  
这声音太近了，就在他的耳边，弄得黄明昊起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“丞丞，你抱抱我。”

范丞丞不再说话，只是掰开他的腿，把性器又挺进他的身体里。  
他的腰，前后动作着。没有爱抚，没有拥抱，这不是做爱，仿佛单纯发泄性欲的一场性交。

黄明昊难受极了，用腿去踹人，被抓住了脚踝。  
范丞丞下身加了力道，但甬道似乎失了润滑，变得越来越干涩，黄明昊扭着腰想跑，被拖了回来受着，一下一下，腿被撞得更开了。

“放开我，你放开我！”  
他开始乱踢，却逃不开脚踝的钳制，花穴依旧被不停侵犯着，这让他觉得难受极了。

突然，脚踝内侧，一个温热的碰触。  
范丞丞亲吻了他。

他的脚踝酥了，快感就像涟漪一般荡漾开来，下一刻，下身喷涌出一股热流，连呻吟都变得酥软。

黄明昊伸出胳膊，盖住了脸。  
太羞耻了，他居然被范丞丞的一个吻，弄高潮了。

性器在湿润的甬道里顶弄得更加顺畅了。  
范丞丞似乎终于达到了目的似的，俯下身子，掌心一寸寸勾勒过黄明昊的肌肤。  
“昊昊，是我啊，不要怕。”

他伸手，解开了那条丝巾。  
黄明昊挂着泪痕的睫毛微颤，他慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“丞丞”声音低哑。

 

他已经获得了高潮，现在，他是一碟美味的点心，只等着爱人前来，饕餮享用。

 

范丞丞低头，衔上他的乳肉，甚至轻轻吸吮。  
穴道里的软肉似乎跟着刺激一缩一缩，攀附在性器的褶皱上。范丞丞舒爽得去捏他的臀肉，撑着膝盖，下腰用力往人身上撞着，囊袋甚至拍打出啪啪的声响。

黄明昊浪叫着，伸手摸住了自己的乳头搓捏，体会着穴肉跳动的感觉，然后，摸索着，下身用力一紧。范丞丞小腹蹿过电流般地一抖，他低吼一声，用力抽插了起来，很快就射了。白浊鼓鼓地灌进宫口，他低头，咬住了黄明昊大腿内侧的软肉。

乖顺的小猫啊，也懂得使坏挠人了。

 

黄明昊被搂在怀里，大腿内侧还隐隐作痛。  
范丞丞看着那个牙印，有些后悔了，他摸摸黄明昊的脑袋，语气歉疚，“我是不是，太不温柔了?”  
他这些天，一直自责得厉害。

“是啊”黄明昊拧他，“以后都不喜欢你了，你这条野狗。”  
范丞丞听他这样说，反倒笑了。  
自从澳门那件事之后，黄明昊就变得战战兢兢、如履薄冰。范丞丞知道，他觉得欠自己的。可他的昊昊，明明是最开朗单纯的小孩，凭什么要承受这些?  
他什么都不需要忧愁，只要开心就好了。

“那可怎么办啊，没有你我要枯萎的”范丞丞伸手到他嘴边，“你咬我一下还回来呗。”

黄明昊抓住了他的手，“我真咬啦，见血了可别怪我。”  
范丞丞故意闭上眼睛，一副准备英勇就义的样子，“咬吧，咬吧，你就算咬死我，我也不会放开你的。”

“啊——”是黄明昊长大了嘴准备下口的声音。

良久，手上的痛感没有传来。  
范丞丞睁开眼睛。他看见黄明昊，虔诚地注视着自己，然后轻轻地，吻在他的掌心。

我的神啊，你将我救赎，我便要追随你，即便粉身碎骨，纵使血肉模糊。

 

范丞丞捧着他的脸，用力地吻了上去。  
你要我如何不爱你啊。


	30. Chapter 30

王涬是顺着HMH才摸到了一点黄明昊的身份。但他的背景太干净了，几乎什么都没有，仿佛一个隐形人。  
“黄明昊，黄……难道?”他想起来范丞丞嘱咐他办的事，立刻派手下去查，没想到居然真的是。

“这可……真有意思。”  
因为那天在one more的不愉快，他原先还想着要不要给范丞丞使点小绊子，现在，这事儿他可得努力办，全力办。

这戏，可太有趣了，他忍不住现在就想看看。

 

黄明昊今天的产检朱正廷本来想去陪的，毕竟五个多月了，差不多能知道性别了。  
但他刚上车就接了个电话。  
“什么意思?”  
“B行不肯帮我们贷款过桥?为什么?赌博那件事不是都澄清了吗?”  
“C行也出问题了?你先套套口风吧，有人在搞我们，我现在就过去。”

他掉转了车头。

 

“林医生，是男孩还是女孩儿?”黄明昊睁大着眼睛问。  
“是龙凤胎呢”在国内告知性别是不合规的，但他们这个级别的医院，没有人管这些。

黄明昊握住范丞丞的手，有些激动，“都有了，嘿嘿，我超厉害的，你看，儿子女儿都有了。”  
他仰着脸笑，仿佛邀功，范丞丞亲昵地吻了吻他的侧脸。

 

回到休息病房，林彦俊笑着宽慰他们胎动是正常的，不动才要警惕呢，然后让黄明昊别走动了，范丞丞跟他去取个报告。

范丞丞笑着捏了捏黄明昊的鼻子，“看到没有，现在可是我替你跑腿了，我的小少爷。”

他出了门，跟着拐两个弯，进了林彦俊的办公室，表情已经沉了下来。  
“孩子怎么了?”

这是私立医院，他可是范丞丞，怎么可能需要他亲自来取报告啊。

“孩子没问题，但他，状况不太好。”

 

范丞丞接过报告单。

“他的宫口已经开了一指了，有流产征兆。”  
“所以呢?”

“你知道的，他的状况特殊，子宫本来就偏小，怀双胞胎很勉强。而那个女孩，着床位置太低了，流产风险很高。”

范丞丞眉头紧皱，“概率有多大?”  
“还不好说，要看后期发展。”  
“那你的建议呢?”

“可以先保着，毕竟孩子是健康的。但保守点的，也有可能建议你们减胎。毕竟再大一点，就不好再减了。”

“减胎?什么意思?”  
“就是用针剂杀死，然后它会在体内逐渐萎缩，大约有八九成机率不影响另一个胎儿。”

范丞丞沉思起来。

林彦俊似乎想到了别的事情，“你很冷静。”  
范丞丞抬起头来。

“我很少见到有人面对这样的事情，这么冷静的。毕竟在很多人看来，他们得选择，要不要杀死自己的孩子。”

“林医生，我只想知道，哪一个方案，对他的伤害更小。”

林彦俊愣了一下。  
“怎么说呢，我觉得，都很大。人都有侥幸心理，我看他很期待这两个孩子，如果能都保下来，自然是最好的。但是，他这种状况，保胎太痛苦了，极有可能要宫口缝合、绝对卧床，也不一定能保下来。如果现在减胎，孩子都已经有胎动了，让它胎死腹中，还要带着它一直到分娩，这个心理压力不是一般的大。而且他现在月份大了，减胎对另一个孩子也不是完全没有风险的。”

范丞丞觉得自己手上仿佛有个杂乱的线头，怎么样都找不到出口。

“另外”，林彦俊接着说，“院长一定会把这件事告诉你父亲，如果不考虑其他，只关心男胎的话，他们可能会要求保。”

“为什么?”

“孩子的器官完全成型在7个月左右，只要保到那个时候，孩子的存活率很大。到那时候，他们就能够不惜代价地把男胎保下来。”

范丞丞全身一颤，他可太明白这句不惜代价什么意思了。

“谢谢你，林医生，我知道了。”

 

范丞丞回到病房看到黄明昊正在打电话。  
“找谁呢?”

黄明昊疑惑地放下手机。  
“正廷哥啊，怎么关机了?”  
“找他干嘛?”

“告诉他，他买的小裙子小裤子我都用得着啦。”  
黄明昊笑得得意。

“昊昊”范丞丞突然觉得喉咙喑哑，“林医生说孩子的健康状况，最好做个穿刺检查一下，需要麻醉，算个小手术，不知道你敢不敢?”

“宝宝怎么了?”  
黄明昊有些着急。  
“没什么，就是做这个检查，会更清楚点，不做也没关系。”

“那肯定要做啊，没事的，我不怕的。”  
他故作轻松。

范丞丞眼睛一酸，揉揉他的脑袋，“嗯，知道了，那我叫林医生去准备了。”

 

“什么?不告诉他?不可能！”林彦俊觉得他回国就业是一个错误，这些人都是疯子，“他的孩子，他的身体，他有一切知情权和支配权！”

“他真的有吗?”范丞丞抬起头来看他，“不然，你何必提醒我，我父亲他们会怎能做?”  
林彦俊一时语塞。  
“别人我管不了，但我，绝对不做这样的事。”

 

“林医生，我问你，如果我父亲知道了这件事，偌大一个中国，你觉得哪里，我们还能去做这场手术?到时候，别说那个女孩能不能安全出世，就连黄明昊要搭上多少都未可知。林医生，我们剩下的时间，可能不到半个小时了。”  
“可是，你必须让他知道。”

“做这样的决定，他会自责的。”  
“可他始终会知道的。”  
“但那样，他可以怪我，而不是他自己。”

 

黄明昊觉得手术服很新奇，不过下半身挂着空档，让他多少有点不适应。范丞丞一直把他送到了手术室门口。  
“家属止步吧。”

他们交握着的手就这样，被抽开了。

黄明昊撒谎了，他好害怕，怕到想要发抖。医院什么都是冷冰冰的，他觉得自己就要被什么机械怪兽碾碎了。

 

护士们走动着做着各种准备，金属工具落进盘子里叮咚作响。  
黄明昊不停地深呼吸来缓解紧张，他摸着肚子，心里默念，宝宝，不要怕，爹地很厉害的，你们不要怕。

 

林彦俊已经带好了帽子口罩，手上是全新的乳胶手套，他站到了病床边。  
“准备好了吗？”

黄明昊看向他，点了点头，眼神坚定，“林医生，我相信你。”

林彦俊拿起了仪器，良久，又放下了。

黄明昊等了半天，好不容易做起来的心里建设都快塌了，“林……林医生，怎么了?”

“我做不到，不行，我做不到”林彦俊撤掉口罩，看着黄明昊的眼睛，“由于你的宫颈偏短，女胎着床偏低，我们即将对你进行减胎手术，我问你，你是否同意?”

黄明昊懵了，不是，不是说检查吗?  
“减……减胎?什么意思？”

“就是中止发育，也就是说，我们需要你放弃一个孩子。”

黄明昊几乎是从床上跌下来的，他没有穿鞋，跑得跌跌撞撞。护士想来扶他，被他猛的推开了。

有人要害我的孩子，他们要杀死我的孩子。  
他就像深陷魔窟的鱼肉，所有人都是阻挡他的触手。

不行，我要跑出去！  
他用尽了力气，拉开手术室的门。

外面一片光亮，他开始笑了，那种劫后余生的庆幸狂喜。  
他的丞丞，就在那里，他得救了。

 

黄明昊几乎是扑进范丞丞怀里的。  
“丞丞，丞丞，他们说要做什么减胎手术，他们要把我们的女儿杀死，是不是你爸爸安排的，我们快跑，走。”

黄明昊扯了一下，范丞丞没有动，反而搂着他，往手术室走。

“丞丞?你干嘛?不要找他们麻烦了，我们只有两个人，先跑。”

“丞丞?丞丞！”

黄明昊看着范丞丞的表情，逐渐明白过来了，这件事，他知道！  
“你放开我”他想扯开范丞丞搂着他的手，“你放开！”

黄明昊用力向后躲，手术室的门，又近在眼前了。

“丞丞，你放开我”他惊恐到喉咙都要痉挛，“丞丞，她也是你的孩子啊，为什么……为什么?！”  
黄明昊哭喊着近乎嘶吼，他不明白，范丞丞为什么突然变得这么冷漠可怕。

 

“昊昊，你听我说，这手术，你一定要做，不然对你的身体不好。”  
“骗子，骗子！”黄明昊努力想要推开他，撅着屁股往地上坐，试图阻挡一些力量，“一定有其他办法的，丞丞，一定有的，你放开我，不要杀死我们的孩子啊！”

范丞丞为什么在哭呢，他为什么要哭呢?  
黄明昊觉得时间变得很慢很慢，他看见手术室里有护士冲了出来，想把他拖进去。  
不要，不要！

他努力地回过头，试图去抓走廊上金属的椅子。

然后，一阵响亮的、匆忙的高跟鞋奔跑的声音。  
他望了过去，遥远的走廊尽头，是丞丞的姐姐。

黄明昊只见过她几面，印象中她一向沉稳而高雅，从没有像现在这样着急过，她长长的头发扬了起来。  
噔——噔——噔——噔——  
不知道为什么，黄明昊觉得，她就是来救自己的。

 

“姐姐，救救孩子啊，姐姐！”他从未像此刻，这样渴望一个人的到达。

范姐姐把她的包用力甩了过来，“都给我住手！”  
护士姐姐们哪里还敢动，四下散开了。

黄明昊几乎是爬出去的，他抓住了范姐姐的小腿，仿佛终于找到了希望，“姐姐，姐姐，求求你救救我。”

“昊昊，你不要怕，姐姐来了”范姐姐想扶他起来，可哪里扯得动啊。

范丞丞走过来，想帮着把人从地上扶起来。

 

啪——  
一个响亮的耳光。

范丞丞耳旁嗡嗡作响，几乎辩不清方向。  
他回过头，看着姐姐脸上的怒意。  
笑了。  
从小到大，这是他姐姐，第一次打他。

黄明昊看着范丞丞的脸迅速肿了起来，手上一颤，他想站起来，却觉得眼前的一切越来越远，最后，白成了一片。

黄明昊晕了过去。


	31. Chapter 31

黄明昊蹿醒，惊恐地看向四周，他发现自己正躺在医院的病床上。他猛地掀开被子，摸摸自己的肚子，觉得没有什么异样，才放下心来。

病房里静悄悄的，只有他一个人，他按响了通话钮，“你好，请帮我倒一杯水。”  
不一会儿，护士小姐就端着盘子进来了，上面是一个玻璃杯，还有一个木盖子，私立医院的服务很到位，连杯子都那么精致。

“你醒了啊，我已经通知了家属，你有没有什么不舒服?”

黄明昊摇了摇头，“谢谢。”

 

不一会儿，范丞丞就开门进来了。  
意料之外的，黄明昊没有生气也没有情绪失控，他很镇定，盯着范丞丞走近，就像看着什么物件，毫无感情。

“昊昊。”

“范丞丞，我只给你一次机会，好好解释，不许说谎。你只有这一次机会，但凡你再骗我半个字，我会离开你。”他盯着他的眼睛，冷漠而决绝，“范丞丞，我会离开你，不惜一切代价。你这一辈子，再也别想见到我。”

 

范丞丞觉得全身冷透了，他握住黄明昊的手，眼泪已经落了下来。  
“昊昊，对不起。”

“如果你只是想道歉，那么你可以走了，我不会原谅你的，范丞丞，绝不。”

 

“不是的，不是的”范丞丞握紧了他的手，“你听我解释。林医生说那个女孩着床的不是太好，可以选择减胎或者保胎，但是，两个方法都有风险。我父亲要是知道了，肯定会想保胎，但这样，到时候对你出现任何威胁，我们就没有方法找到人给你减胎了，因为他怕减胎会伤害到另一个。在他眼里，谁都没有他孙子来得重要。昊昊，我不敢赌，我真的，一点点都不敢拿你去赌。”

范丞丞咬着手指，哭得像个孩子。他此刻才真正意识到生命的艰难，一边是黄明昊的伤心 一边是他们未出世的孩子——进退维谷。

 

“我要林医生。”

 

林彦俊双手插在白大褂的口袋里，站在床边。  
黄明昊和他确认了范丞丞的说词。  
他内心有一些庆幸，至少，范丞丞没有在糊弄他。

“林医生，如果我想保胎，那么现在有什么医疗方案，之后可能面临什么样的风险?”  
其实，他们也已经没有退路了。

“你刚才情绪太激动了，宫口都开到三指了，今天晚上需要留院观察。如果它又闭合回去，那么我建议你静养保胎，如果状况继续恶化，就必须进行手术，缝合宫口。如果顺利，28周之后，能保一天是一天，随时帮你安排生产。”

“好的，谢谢你林医生，我希望之后我所有的诊疗方案，最后都是由你经手的。”

林彦俊叹了口气，“我尽力而为。”  
他走出病房前，看了眼范丞丞，最后还是回过头开口了，“在现在这个状况下，所有医生都会建议你尝试保胎。但是，如果存在错过了这个机会，之后的一切不是以孕夫的生命健康作为第一标准的话，我会建议你立刻减胎，甚至完全引产。这是我作为医生，给出的建议。”

 

黄明昊仔细咀嚼了林彦俊的话，他甚至是有一些震撼的。  
也许在他看来，他的孩子鲜活而重要，但是对于医生，他们要冷静地判断，果断地抉择，一切有伦理的准则。  
而对于范丞丞呢?黄明昊忍不住想，在他眼里，什么才是最重要的?

 

医院的夜晚依旧很安静，范丞丞依稀记得，上一次他们住在这里的场景。

“昊昊?”

黄明昊现在只能侧着睡肚子才不会难受。他背对着范丞丞的方向，自然也懒得理他。

“昊昊，对不起。”  
他好像无所谓黄明昊能否听见，也许睡着了更好，他只是需要自言自语。  
“我有时候想，你要是没遇见我就好了。不对，你要是遇见我那天，我把你送去韩国就好。也许你现在就在首尔街头，无忧无虑地吃炒年糕……也不对，如果，你出生在一个平凡的家庭，做一个平凡的孩子，每天活得热热闹闹又不咸不淡，就像妈妈炒的菜……妈妈炒的菜，你知道吗?我从来就没有吃过，但是我能想象，那一定，很有意思。你呀，就应该活得那么有意思。”

“你说，这些破事儿到底有什么意义?当年……当年我妈要不是为了生我，为了给范家留个儿子，犯得着这么大年纪嘛。我就是怨我爸，都怪他！我要让他这辈子，因为有我，没有一天可以舒坦。”他吸了吸鼻子，“诶，你说我姐是不是心里特讨厌我，要不是为了生我，妈妈也不会有事，我啊……把她的一切都夺走了。她心里肯定特讨厌我。”

病床咯吱作响，黄明昊艰难地翻了个身，把范丞丞吓得一下从陪床上蹿了起来。  
“昊……昊昊，你怎么了?你醒着啊?”

 

“你叨叨叨一直念，我能睡好吗?”

范丞丞有些歉疚地走了过去，俯身到床边，“对不起，吵到你了。”  
黄明昊甚至都有些恍惚，这个霸道到甚至有些耍流氓的人，什么时候染了这个不好的习气，老爱说对不起。

“丞丞”黄明昊的手指穿过他的发间，“我只是，想给他们，我们都不曾拥有的。不对，我也错了，我想给他们，我们现在拥有的。”

我们的孩子，未来的人生也许坎坷也许艰难，但请你记得，你被我，深深地爱着。

“范丞丞，我现在，不欠你了。”

范丞丞抓住他的手，放在唇上，“那让我欠你好不好?”

 

黄明昊叹了口气，终于什么也没有说，只是喊冷。  
“我去把空调调高一点。”  
范丞丞起身，却被人抓住了手。

病床上的人，眨巴着一双大眼睛望着他。  
范丞丞懂了，他突然有一些惶恐。这么好的黄明昊，他真的，配得上吗?

范丞丞掀开被子一角，侧过身子，躺了上去。  
一如当初，他们挤在一个小小的被窝里。这世界与他们毫无关系，他们拥有的，只是彼此。

“丞丞。”  
“嗯?”  
“最近小腿老是抽筋。”  
“我给你按按。”

“那可真是辛苦我们范大少爷了。”  
“怎么说话呢？谁让我是孩子他爸。”

“没孩子你就不伺候我了啊?”  
“伺候，没怀着孩子，就不是这种伺候咯。”

“范丞丞！”  
“昊昊。”  
“干嘛！”  
范丞丞偷偷伸出手指头，在wink的眼睛前面，比了一个心。  
“最喜欢你了。”

“那以后，再也不许骗我，知道吗?”  
“那可不行，不骗你，你就跑走了。”


	32. Chapter 32

朱正廷给范丞丞来了个电话。  
“我们聊聊?”

范丞丞语气吊儿郎当的:“我得在家陪你弟弟，一刻都离不了人。”

 

当时在医院，两人听到林彦俊说宫口又闭合回去，皆是松了一口气。  
“但不要放松警惕，孩子还会越长越大，有什么问题立刻要来医院知道吗？回家也要尽量卧床。”

既然是被医生叮嘱过的，自然执行起来格外严格。  
黄明昊这两日在家几乎是被供了起来，别说是范丞丞了，连李希侃都一本正经地管着他。  
“小贾，你要是再不听话，就把你绑起来。”

黄明昊笑得肆意:“干嘛，你杀猪啊?”  
“一猪三吃！”  
“清蒸小贾，红烧……”李希侃掰着指头，“诶，小孩儿取名字了吗?”  
黄明昊摇了摇头，这事恐怕得范丞丞拿主意。

“我不管，反正我这个干爹当定了。”

 

范丞丞举着手机，沉默。  
对面急了:“家里不是有李希侃吗?你知道我要找你谈什么！你真的想让Justin听到?”

范丞丞笑了一下。  
“啊呀，你别急呀，行，我出来还不行吗？我家楼下的咖啡厅，行不行?”

 

包厢里，朱正廷气势汹汹地冲进来。

范丞丞看他来了又不说话，赶紧催促:“你有话快说，等下毕雯珺下班回家，看到家里没人，又要叨叨我压迫员工私人时间了。”

朱正廷喝了一口水，定了定神:“你到底想干嘛?”

天新城的项目资金量太大，黄家抵押了大部分资产，本来还算富余。但两家银行贷款到期，突然说风险控制不让他们过桥了，甚至今天第三家银行通知他，三个月后的贷款，会缩减。  
黄家的资金链，一下就吃紧得死死的。

 

“不应该拿的东西，拿了，迟早要吐出来。”

朱正廷捏紧了手上的杯子:“天新城，当时你是同意了的。”

范丞丞撑着脑袋，慵懒地看他:“朱正廷，我发现你有时候还是挺天真的。怪不得昊昊喜欢你。你觉得，黄家现在，还只是天新城的问题吗？一个天新城，用得着我这么大费周章?”

朱正廷自然知道。现金流断了，只会病来如山倒，有再多资产也填补不及，黄家，要是真被堵了路，恐怕是摇摇欲坠了。

“你到底想怎么样！”

“很简单，黄家你做不了主，回去和老畜生说。天新城的项目，我要拿回来。至于黄家，他名下的一半的资产，移给黄明昊。”

“你妄想！简直痴人说梦！”

范丞丞拂了拂手:“可别拿这种陈腔老调教训我，我从小听多了。朱正廷，年轻人，要面对现实，不要和老家伙们一样。你多劝劝，也是为自己找个出路。虽然掉块肉，总比死了好，这道理，你要懂得。”  
他仿佛蛇蝎蛰伏已久，终于猛地下口，咬住了猎物。

 

“范丞丞，你就不怕Justin知道?”

“呵，怕，我可真是怕死了。你要不现在就上楼告诉他。他现在六个月了，林医生说他不能激动，随时有流产的可能。你倒是上去试试，孩子要是掉了，整个黄家，都得跟着陪葬！”

“范丞丞，你到底有什么毛病！”  
朱正廷不明白，也许天新城的项目范丞丞给得心不甘情不愿，但要搞倒黄家，背后的资源交换恐怕也不会小，他又何必为了一时之气?

 

范丞丞站了起来:“你怎么不问问，你舅舅当年把昊昊送去GH的时候什么毛病?”

“什……什么?”朱正廷被吼得一头雾水，“你说什么?”

“我条件摆在这里了，你们爱要不要。”范丞丞起身准备走。  
朱正廷一把揪住他的领子，力道大得甚至自己都跟着一踉跄:“不许走，你给我说清楚！”

范丞丞甩开他:“朱正廷，有时候我真的看不透你，你是真不知道还是装不知道?GH，还需要我再强调一遍吗?”

“GH……”他突然意识到黄明昊那天问的问题，全身一颤，“不可能，不可能的，如果这种事发生，我不可能不知道！”

“那是昊昊运气好，也就那一次，大概老畜生真的怕弄出事来。我告诉你，你别惹恼我，大不了天新城这项目不要了，我就要看着黄家塌了才开心。”

 

“你等等，你等等……我做不了主，你让我再想想……”朱正廷知道范丞丞不是在开玩笑，失去了这次机会，也许他真的就失去了退路。

范丞丞回过头:“我知道你在想什么，朱正廷，这时候，找谁，黄家都会被咬掉一块肉的。别人，可不比我仁慈。在我这儿，至少，将来这些东西，还姓黄。”

“Justin根本就不擅长这些，到时候，还不都进了范家的口袋。”

范丞丞笑了一下，他知道，对方松动了。  
“你答应我一个条件，我可以让你来运营，继续打理黄家的产业，你只要给昊昊应得的分红就行了。”

先给他划下深谷，然后再给一丝丝希望。  
鱼就开始咬钩了。

“什么条件?”  
“我要你，进GH。”

 

这几天，想找范丞丞的，可不止朱正廷。  
他坐在老宅的书房，难得不是站着挨训。

范父泡了一壶茶，第一次审视自己这个儿子来。

“黄家的事，处理得不错。”  
局一拉开，他就知道，天新城的项目，拿得回来了。他这儿子，心思手段，远在他意料之外。

“谁替你出的主意?你姐?”

“可别，我姐现在心里可怨着我呢。我投了宫家那项目，她差点和我翻脸。”

“那项目确实不干净。”

“爸，你怎么也这样，项目只有投资回报和风险的区别，哪有什么干净不干净的?”

范父斟了斟茶盖，喝了一口茶，慢悠悠地说:“年轻人，有野心是好事，但不能莽莽撞撞的。”

“爸，说得好像你不清楚似的，我投的是信托，至于背后的资金在干什么，那是王家的安排，他们和宫家要干嘛，我可插不上手。”  
“哼，谁没头没脑地不调查投那么大一笔信托。”

“诶呀，爸，反正咱手上是白的，你怕啥?而且你不想想天新城?”

范父还是沉着脸:“天新城这项目本来就是你败出去的，你还好意思邀功?”  
“苍天呐，爸，你这白捡一便宜大孙子怎么就不说话了?”

“哼，”他白了自己儿子一眼，“吊儿郎当。黄家那小子呢?没闹吧?我看你姐好像挺护着他。”

“没有，孩子的事随便演戏折腾折腾就真以为我对他多上心了，没见过世面的人就是这样。我姐，唉，不说了，女人就是心肠软。不过好歹怀着你大孙子呢?”

范父来回砸吧这话，皱了皱眉头:“人，你当真不喜欢?”  
刚从法国回来那会儿可不是这样。

“诶呀，带在身边才知道有多烦，又喜欢闹，圈里的规矩都不懂。到时候给他套房子丢远一点最好，你可别让我留在身边啊，烦得要死。”

砰——茶盏落在桌子上。  
“没个定性。”

“这事儿上要个什么定性啊？”  
“我跟你说，陈家的二小姐……”

“别，可别了，爸，倒时候搞过来不高兴，生意场上都不好相见。”  
“你还记得自己要管生意啊。”

范丞丞看着形势不对，准备开溜，走之前最后向范父提了一嘴。  
“爸，三叔以前给我姐使绊子就算了，咋还和我过不去呢。现在他和我姐，一老一少，两头搞我，弄得我在公司动弹不得，烦死了。”

范老爷子终于缓缓放下了手上的茶盏，眯起了眼睛。  
“知道了。”


	33. Chapter 33

黄明昊在床上修身养息一个月，每次去检查都感觉和彩票开奖一样。  
月份一点点大了，过了警戒线，让人放心了不少。他那点坐不住的灵魂就又苏醒了，毕竟天天在家，让他觉得自己身上都快长蘑菇了。

朱正廷已经很久没来看他了，每次打电话也语焉不详，说是在外地出差太忙。

他现在的胎动一日比一日厉害，有时候感觉孩子的脑袋直直地撞在胃上，疼得他冷汗眼泪一起下来。  
然而神奇的是，每次只要范丞丞唱歌安抚，孩子们就能渐渐安静下来。

“你们两个小没良心的。”黄明昊总是抱怨这事。

范丞丞自然得意得很，像小狗见了骨头似的摇尾动耳，在黄明昊边上抱着人唱歌。

“哪有当爹的骂自己孩子的?”  
“他们两个年纪小小就知道吃里扒外了，以后还指不定怎么欺负我呢？”

“诶呀，这怎么能叫吃里扒外呢?而且他们肯定随我，对你可好了呀。”  
范丞丞拿鼻尖蹭他的侧脸，手指把玩着他脖子上挂着的戒指。

 

黄明昊抬起自己的手左看右看，已经肿得不成样子了。  
“丑死了。”

 

“哪有?”  
范丞丞一本正经的拍他，好像对方说了什么冒犯的话。  
“哪里丑?超可爱的。”

黄明昊心情跟着明朗了不少。  
“对了，孩子取什么名字，想好了吗?昨天小侃又问我了。”

“儿子呢，叫范虫虫，女儿呢叫范人精。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，什么犯蠢蠢、烦人精啦！没和你开玩笑！”黄明昊嘴上骂着他，整张脸却都快笑裂了，“我看你是在说你自己吧！”

范丞丞捏了捏他的鼻子:“有你这么消遣老公的吗?”

“那有你这么消遣自己孩子的吗?是不是亲生的?”他摸了摸肚子，“瞧你们老爸这没文化的样子。”

 

“嗨?！”这下范丞丞可就不服气了，心里憋着的东西都咕噜往外倒了，“我想好了，儿子，叫范粼粼，波光粼粼的粼粼。”

“那女儿呢？”

“范晗晗，日字旁的晗。”

晗——雪后初晴，天将明。

 

黄明昊仔细咀嚼着这两个名字，有些感慨。哪一个，都是承了“明昊”的意思。  
范丞丞啊，真的太傻气了。

 

“怎么了?是不是很感动?”

黄明昊吸了吸鼻子:“我就是在想，你得翻多久的字典?”

“屁！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“你就是仗着自己怀孕我不敢动你，你就有恃无恐！”  
“略略略……”  
“迟早有一天办了你！”

范丞丞的威胁对黄明昊似乎毫无效力。

 

“对了，小侃最近老是和我抱怨毕雯珺大半夜都不回家，怎么回事儿啊?”

范丞丞躺倒睡好，良久才说:“诶呀，我怎么管得了他啊，兴许是接手了新项目比较忙吧，我们都是这样，一阵一阵的。”  
黄明昊也不疑有他:“哦，早知道HMH是这种半停滞状态，应该让小侃继续给他当助理的。”

“可别了，好不容易抢回来的劳动力，可不能再便宜了他。”

“也对，嘿嘿。”

 

这晚，范丞丞怎么也睡不熟，他似乎有些不好的预感。  
或许人类的第六感却有其事，凌晨，他的手机屏幕亮了起来，语音消息接连不断地弹了进来。  
黑暗里高亮的屏幕非常刺眼，他抬手摸到眼前，一看是朱正廷，整个人都清醒了。

“我在……406……浴室。”  
“救我……”  
“我联系不上小鬼……咳咳……他没有来……”

声音模糊而遥远，朱正廷的状态很不正常！  
王琳凯呢?怎么回事？  
一个电话回拨过去，没有人接。

他起身拿起外套，回头看了看——床上的黄明昊睡得很熟，鼻子里还打着点小呼噜。他悄悄打开卧室门，出去了。

 

赶往GH的路上，范丞丞终于拨通了毕雯珺的电话。  
“老毕，怎么回事?！小鬼掉链子了?！”

“不知道，我也联系不上他。”毕雯珺那边声音嘈杂，“我这边刚把人送到医院，我现在赶回去。”

“医院?”  
“对，小孩在后备箱闷太久了，而且，下身状况也不是太好。”

“靠，他妈这帮畜生，我现在也在路上。”

“你自己当心点，今天王涬在，小鬼指不定是被他们缠住了。”

“怎么回事?王涬在为什么还要行动，晚一天会死吗?”

“朱正廷坚持，那小孩太惨了，他看不下去了。”

“好，我知道了。”  
范丞丞摘下蓝牙耳机，丢在一边，今天这事儿，恐怕有些棘手了。

 

王琳凯看着自己被丢进酒杯里的手机，青筋暴起。

王涬显然还不尽兴。  
“哟，想打架啊，你也不看看今天在谁的地盘?”

王琳凯站了起来:“GH什么烂地方，对客户这么没礼貌，不欢迎我，我走还不行吗？”

王涬眉头一皱，王琳凯是这种能忍气吞声的?  
门口进来一个人，覆在他耳边说了几句。

“什么?！什么时候，从谁的包厢逃走的?经理怎么干事的，监控找了吗?”  
“从朱正廷那里。房里那小子好像偷换了带药的杯子，骗他喝了下去，带走了车钥匙。监控都找了，去了地下停车场。现在已经封了所有的出口。”

王涬看了王琳凯一眼，越想越不对。  
“朱正廷?”

“是，喝了药，现在正把自己锁浴室里。”

“撞开，给我查，是红是黑给我搞清楚了！”

王琳凯听见朱正廷的名字几乎要跳了起来，但他按捺住了情绪，开口嘲讽:“怎么回事儿，哈?有人敢在小王总的地盘上闹事儿，那可真有趣，快让我看看谁胆子那么大?”

王涬给了保镖一个眼色。王琳凯知道要遭，在被冲进来的人按住之前，率先冲上去缠住了王涬，把人扑倒在地。  
保镖们大惊失色，跑过来想把人分开，谁知道王琳凯一边把人锁得死死的，一边撒了泼一样扭来扭去，嘴上大喊:“我让你得意！让你得意！今天就弄死你！”

王涬从小到大商场斗争没少见，但这么市井的暴力确实没遭遇过。将军也怕菜市场大妈扯头发，他整个人慌了神，被箍住脖子透不过气，脸涨到通红。

包厢里一下鸡飞狗跳，几个保镖都想帮忙，还有撞在一起的。  
王涬几乎是生生从王琳凯怀里被扯出来的，他脖子、脸上都是指印，头发散乱，衣服也扯坏了。

“你们这群废物！给我打！”

王琳凯心想完了完了，今天这顿揍可是没跑了，别给爷整残废了。

砰——  
门被用力踢开了。

范丞丞冲了进来。

王涬一惊，外面的保安怎么回事?这可是GH，范丞丞怎么好像出入无人之境?！

王琳凯一下见到了救星，眼睛都亮了:“丞丞！你终于……啊！”  
他没防备，肚子扎扎实实吃了范丞丞一个飞踢，几乎就要跌倒在地。

这下，所有人都愣了。


	34. Chapter 34

王琳凯不可置信地看着范丞丞，他还来不及骂人，脸上又挨了范丞丞一拳，整个人都开始恍惚。

“叫你脑子不清醒，今天我就打醒你?！”  
范丞丞说罢又踹了他腿一脚。  
“朱正廷这种会往GH跑的人到底有什么好的?！非要追着人不放！要不是毕雯珺告诉我，你还想瞒我多久?！”

王琳凯痛得眯眼，几乎说不出话来。

我?朱正廷?啥喜欢?  
到底是十几年的默契，王琳凯懂了。

但他内心还是忍不住吐槽:哥们你这下手也太狠了，这哪像恨铁不成钢啊，简直搞得我出轨了被你捉奸了似的。

王琳凯低着头，抹了把眼睛，站起来一把拎着范丞丞的领子:“大家十几年兄弟，你随便怎么说我都行，但你说他，就不行！”

“咋滴，你还想揍我?哈?来，你来啊！”

王琳凯像是真的受伤了，讪讪地收回手:“不和你说了，我要去找他。”

王涬这才猛然记起朱正廷那里捅了篓子。  
简直一场闹剧，他抬腿就往外走。

这四楼本是最私密的一层，王琳凯和范丞丞跟不上去，但范丞丞揪着王涬不放。  
“谁不知道我投的钱大半都用来建新场子了，你不让我进，我就赎回撤资，亏掉违约费也撤。我没别的要求，这公道必须替我兄弟讨回来。”

王涬翻了个白眼，压着怒意，示意手下放两人跟着上了电梯。他没想到范丞丞做起事来宛若智障，平时玩乐就算了，今天这种大事，他还只想着这点破兄弟义气，简直是二世祖。这GH要是出点什么事，他还不一样得赔钱?

406的门锁早已被开了，但偏偏这浴室是从里面锁上的，上了保险，有没有钥匙可开，一群人已经在撞门了。

王琳凯大叫一声全都让开！一个助跑几乎整个人飞撞在门上。哐一声响，所有人都觉得肉疼，可这门，纹丝不动。  
他跌在地上抬头看王涬:“怎么回事儿?你们浴室门造那么好，是怕有人抢屎啊?”

王涬已经拿到了手下递上来的监控录像，几个拿着工具箱的人也进来开始卸锁。

“停车场都搜了吗?”  
“搜了。”  
“朱正廷的车呢?”  
“停在车库，没有动过。”  
“那就好，跑不了。”

门锁被卸了下来，王琳凯还记着自己暗恋人家的人设，又觉得自己任务没完成心里愧疚，第一个冲进了浴室。

朱正廷泡在浴缸里，笼头还在放水。王琳凯一摸吓一跳，冷的，也不知道泡了多久了。他把人从池子里捞出来。怀里的人脸色潮红，不太清醒。

朱正廷似乎察觉到有人来了，艰难地睁开眼睛。  
“小鬼……你……终于来了……”

他全身湿透了，缩在人怀里。药力对情绪的影响很大，劫后余生的感觉又漫了上来，他竟然窝在王琳凯颈间，哭了。

这情形看下来实在太真了，朱正廷这样子确实是被骗着喝了药。

蠢货，王涬受够了。

 

他让手下把人送去出去，失踪的肉鸡还得继续找，经理立刻去和警察局打声招呼，左右也掀不出什么风浪。

“要闹你们回去闹，别在我这里搞事。”  
王涬看着范丞丞似乎对王琳凯和朱正廷的亲密极为不满，要不是现场人多，他可能又冲上去揍人了。

几个人下到一楼，大堂竟然涌进来一批警察。

“有人举报你们这里有人聚众斗殴，全部和我回警局。”

王涬看着这几个生面孔，有些疑惑:“几位警官，怕是误会，我打电话给你们陈局解释一下就好了。”

“陈局?我们可不归陈局管。”

“可GH一向是陈局的辖区，各位还是要问问清楚，别弄错了。”

“少废话，警察办案，不用你教，全部带走。”

王涬意识到事情有蹊跷了，他回身看了一眼范丞丞，对方正掰着手指看天花板。

这反应，你要说他不知情，不太可能，可确实也不像处心积虑，感觉就是想找人搅局，结果玩脱了。  
“范丞丞，你……”  
他还没来得及说什么，就被一个警员推了一把。

“你们知道我是谁吗?少动手动脚！”  
他趁机对着手下的人使眼色，人群最外层一个人悄悄把手伸进口袋里，用手机发了信息。

四楼，走廊里开始忙碌了起来。

 

黄明昊凌晨被尿憋醒了，他坐起来准备起夜，才发现范丞丞不在。

诶，去哪儿了?  
孩子不知道是不是抱怨他乱动，猛地胎动，撞在他膀胱上。黄明昊一颤，差点直接漏尿在床上。  
他顾不得其他，赶紧起来先上厕所。

他不知道自己是怎么进到洗手间的，感觉一起身，好像灵魂没有跟上。肚子莫名坠得厉害，冷汗一阵一阵。他晕晕乎乎，觉得下身一湿，低头一看——大腿上有血流了下来。

见红了。

他慌了神，扶着墙，蓄了力气，喊了出来:“丞丞……丞丞……你快来，我……我流血了！”

空荡荡的屋子，没人回应。

他深吸了一口气，稳定了下情绪，缓缓地转过身，慢慢挪到浴室门口。  
手机，手机在床头。

短短十几步的距离，对他来说，实在是太长了。  
黄明昊觉得全身发冷，后颈却在发烫，胸口闷得厉害，连呼吸都不顺畅。

孩子，孩子，会没事的，会没事的。

眼前的场景越来越模糊，他连手机到底在哪儿都不清楚了。

这一瞬，他竟然觉得安宁。  
这个世界全都静默了，而他，一定能得到他想要的，只要伸出手，只要，用尽全力，伸出手。


	35. Chapter 35

范姐姐赶到医院的时候，李希侃正抱着膝盖窝在走廊椅子上，他穿着身睡衣，脚上连鞋都没有，不知道是跑丢了，还是根本来不及穿。  
护士姐姐好心找了一双一次性拖鞋给他。

“小侃是吗?Justin怎么样了?”

林彦俊接到李希侃电话的时候正巧值完晚班准备走，他立马叫急诊派救护车，然后给范丞丞的姐姐打了个电话。  
李希侃说联系不上范丞丞，这时候，总得有个管事的人。

 

李希侃还有点懵，手上的血似乎干了，他扭过头站了起来。  
“范丞丞呢?”

“你先说Justin怎么样了？”

“TM范丞丞这个混蛋去哪里了?!大半夜的，为什么不在家?!不在家为什么不告诉我?!为什么!”他弯着腰，歇斯底里的咆哮着，像是用尽了毕生的力气。

“你能不能冷静，现在什么是最重要的你不知道吗?Justin怎么样了？!”

李希侃抹了一把脸。  
“我不能冷静!你们范家的人才能冷静，因为你们不在乎!小贾他做错了什么?!我到的时候，他身下都是血，都是……医生，医生把他推进去了，现在来问我?我能知道什么?!”

 

手术室的门牌灯突然灭了。  
门开了，林彦俊走了出来。

范姐姐赶了上去。  
“林医生，怎么样了?”

“没有家属签字，这场手术我已经违规操作了，你先把字给我补上。两个小孩状况都不太好，女孩大脑有积水，男孩呛了羊水，已经送去新生儿科了，至于孕夫，突发肾衰竭，现在送去重症监护室。非常抱歉，但这三张东西需要家属签收。”

李希侃听完几乎垮了一半。范姐姐手上接过来纸一看，三张病危通知单，一大两小，全都命悬一线。

林彦俊说完就赶去重症监护室了。

 

怎么会……这样?太突然了。

她手还有些抖，手机响了起来。  
“什么?”范姐姐看了眼李希侃，转到一边，小声问，“怎么回事?少爷怎么会在警局?人捞出来了吗?好，我现在过去。”

 

李希侃靠着墙，拼命呼吸。  
他和黄明昊从小一起长大，几乎是惨淡童年里唯一的相互支柱。他可以看着黄明昊逃去更自由广阔的天地，但却没办法接受——这样的生死别离。  
明明，他的一切，才刚刚开始。

 

“小侃，我现在去把丞丞找来，你”她看着李希侃的眼睛，“守在这里，我很快回来。”

 

李希侃看着范姐姐走了。  
窗外的天不知不觉已经亮了起来，他拿出手机，茫然地又拨了一遍毕雯珺的电话，依旧，无人接听。

他全身充满了下坠的无力感，此刻甚至恨不得冲进去问问医生，把我的命给他吧，行不行?

 

不远处传来是浩浩汤汤的脚步声。

“诶，不能进，你们干什么?病房这里不能进。”  
小护士似乎不知道状况，还想拦，看见院长在后面摇了摇头，也就不再说话了。

李希侃意识到了什么，他拿起手机，却发现没有范姐姐的号码，思来想去，最后打给了朱正廷。  
漫长的铃声，那些人越来越近，就在他快要放弃的那一瞬间，对面突然传来了一个声音。  
“喂?”虚弱而沙哑，可能是没有睡醒。

“正廷哥，我和小贾在医院，突然来了好多人，我怀疑是冲着小贾来的，你快……诶……你干嘛……”  
朱正廷听见对面有争吵打闹的声音，然后，电话就挂断了。他再打过去，已经是关机状态。

他全身的高热还未退尽，腿还有些虚浮，不过好歹借着昨天的那点不省人事，他不必和那帮半吊子一起被抓去拘留。  
一切时间点过于巧合了，他开始恐慌起来。

 

范丞丞出了拘留所，看见了姐姐，身上就凉了半截。  
“姐，是不是出事了?”

范姐姐点点头，让快上车吧。

毕雯珺和王琳凯跟在后面。要说这毕雯珺也是晦气，赶到的时候王涬那伙人和警察起了冲突，他就不明不白地在混乱里一起被带走了。他终于拿回了自己的手机，几乎已经要没电了，上面十几个李希侃的未接提醒。他拨回去，却告诉李希侃关机了。

 

车子平稳地行驶着。

“姐，这帮警察当初说好了只是带回来调查的，但连我们一起关，中间有问题。”  
“嗯，这些以后再查吧。丞丞，这件事，你要冷静点。”  
范姐姐地给他三张病危通知单。

范丞丞刚出来的时候，只当是他们计划露出了马脚，哪里晓得姐姐说的出事了，指的是黄明昊。  
他拿着通知单，来回看了两遍，甚至不可置信地刮了刮上面的字，想看看是不是假的。

“姐，骗人的吧……这种玩笑……一点也不好玩。”  
他把病危通知单丢回去，逃也似地拒绝承认，声音却哽咽了。

“丞丞。”  
“不可能，不可能的!”他的嘴唇开始失控地颤抖，“我走的时候，还好好的，我就离开了这么一会会儿!不可能!司机，我们回家，我要回家，我要去找他，我的昊昊在家等我……”

“丞丞，医院下病危通知单只是说明状况很严重，并不代表人一定会出事。无论你接受也好，不接受也罢，你要知道，现在Justin能依靠的，只有你了，你要像个男人。”

范丞丞转头看向姐姐，他似乎压抑着巨大的情绪，一切都汹涌着挤上脑子，最后从眼眶里被压了出来。  
他红了眼眶，扑扑落泪。

 

范姐姐到底心疼，搂住了他。

范丞丞就像离家万里的小兽，终于又寻回了温暖的窝，他咽呜着:“姐……怎么会这样?姐……呜呜……我错了……去他妈的GH去他妈的黄家，什么都不重要啊。姐……我不能失去他啊……”

他蜷成一团，缩在那里，像个孩子般啜泣起来。

 

“姐，没有他……我会死的。”

范姐姐叹了口气，拍拍他的背。  
“丞丞，他不是妈妈，他会没事的。”

街边开始有早餐店支起了门帘。  
你看，忙碌而平凡的一天，又要开始了。

范丞丞收敛了情绪，抹了把眼泪。姐姐说的对，一切还有希望。他现在是黄明昊的支柱，他要告诉他的昊昊，我来了，你要坚持住，一切都会好的。

车子开得太慢了，他的昊昊还在等他。

他准备了太多的温柔和歉疚，要说给自己虚弱的爱人听，以至于看见空荡荡的病床的时候，甚至疑惑到听不清院长和父亲在说什么。

 

“什么叫……人没了?”

院长大意觉得自己说得太委婉了:“肾衰竭没有抢救过来，女孩脑积水也很快就夭折了。不过万幸，男孩的羊水已经咳出，没有造成吸入性肺炎，目前情况平稳。”

范父一脸责备:“你看看，把事情弄成这个样子，我怎么放心把孙子交给你!还好有陈院长在。”

“这都是我们应该做的。”  
两人竟然还在相互客气?!

范丞丞抬手，掀了病床。

这病床很重，侧倒落地的时候发出一声巨响。  
哐——击碎了所有的假象。

他回过头，眼睛猩红，几乎就要爆裂开来。

“人呢?!”

“你在干什么?”范父依旧盛气凌人，他笃定范丞丞拿他没办法。

“我TM……”范丞丞几乎要冲上去揍人。  
范姐姐半路截住，一把抱住他。  
耳边是低声的耳语。  
“冷静，他可在等你。”

 

彻头彻尾，仿佛一盆冷水灌了下来。

范丞丞捏紧了姐姐的衣角:“林医生呢？我想见见他。”

院长嘴角一抽，“林医生他……出了这么大的事儿，已经调职了。”

“那尸体呢，总得让我见最后一面吧。”  
这下连院长都不说话了，去看范父。

“这么晦气的人，有什么好看的，已经拉去殡仪馆处理了。又不是什么上得了台面的事情。”

林医生不在，连尸体都不让他见。  
范丞丞心中燃起了无穷无尽的希望，他几乎就要窃笑出声了，他的昊昊，一定还活着，一定!

“难道我连见见自己女儿最后一面都不行吗?我都没有看过她一眼!”

“不看见最好，省得惦记!”

范丞丞深深地吸了一口气:“那我去看看儿子。”

“现在想起来谁重要了?都是当爸爸的人了还成天给我闯祸，昨天晚上又在闹什么?宫家今天都找上门了!”

范丞丞似乎不想多说，朝外走去:“他们不是想找你很久了嘛，多大的事儿，我今天家里死人了，别来烦我。”

“范丞丞!”范姐姐一副急了的样子，“爸，宫家那边，你不能见，我们一向不沾手这路生意不是吗?”

“范家还轮不到你做主。”

“爸!”


	36. Chapter 36

黄明昊是被一阵哭声吵醒的。  
昨晚孩子闹了大半夜，下午好不容易消停了，他就跟着睡了一会儿，没想到这一觉就到了天黑，孩子大概是生生饿醒的。

“乖啊，晗晗不哭，嗷，乖，爹地在这里。噢哟，饿着我们宝宝了，乖……”  
他把孩子抱在怀里，撩起了上衣。

学会如何喂奶，对他而言并不是一件容易的事。

幸好之前有个月嫂，教了他很多东西，可惜这阿姨是个聋哑人，他想求她带个消息都是没办法。出了月子，阿姨也就没再来过。  
倒是那个一开始他被送去的的私人医院的医生还经常会来，这人脸上有个疤，一看就不好相处。

黄明昊就这么被锁在了这一方小小的屋子里，窗户是用铁条封死的，外面是个院子，也看不出这是在哪儿。  
他不是没想过要逃，但看守各个身强力壮，他还带着孩子，偷偷逃走几乎是不可能的。

现下，照顾好女儿是重中之重。幸而小家伙脑子里的积水慢慢消了，已经健健康康，但体重还是偏轻。  
黄明昊握着她的小手，那小小的肉肉的指节捉住他的手指，温温软软的，让人不由感慨生命的神奇。

“晗晗。”  
“咯咯咯……”  
小家伙吃饱了，知道笑了。

“乖，你爸爸会来救我们的，嗷，你要好好的，长得壮壮的，到时候逃跑才有力气呀。”

他想。  
范丞丞，一定快急疯了吧。

 

这夜黄明昊做了梦。  
窗外的月亮融化了，变成了一池银白色的清泉落下来，落进窗户里。他觉得自己应该起来，不然这水就要漫上来了，可无论如何，却怎么也睁不开眼睛。  
他用力挣扎，手脚仿佛被绑住了，只好努力开口大喊，却怎么也发不出声音。终于，他用力一弹，猛地挣脱了梦境。

黑暗里的人喘着气，安慰自己做了梦罢了。他扭头去看婴儿床上的女儿，睡得正熟。  
黄明昊看了看钟，感觉她差不多又要醒来喝奶了，索性就不睡了，躺在那里望天花板。

 

咔嚓——

安静的夜里，一声金属的脆响吓得黄明昊一激灵。

谁?  
来这里三个多月了，没有人会在半夜进他的屋子。  
晗晗，是不是冲着晗晗来的?

黑夜里，轻悄的脚步渐渐迈近。

黄明昊的手伸进枕头底下，那是他费尽心力才藏下来的一个注射针筒——也是他唯一可以用来反抗的武器。

黑影已经到了身后，黄明昊握紧了针筒，心跳响过墙上的钟。

 

“昊昊。”

你可曾听过山峰崩塌的轰鸣，那种过于震撼的巨响，让人的身体都不禁跟着震颤。  
黄明昊猛地扭过头，看见范丞丞，一行眼泪就落了下来。

月光是不足以照亮的，那人的轮廓在黑暗里甚至模糊，但他怎么可能认不出来。这人的样子，早就一笔一划刻进了他的心里。

他来了，他的丞丞，终于来了。

“丞丞!”  
黄明昊扑进人的怀里。

“是我，我来了，不要怕，我来了。”

仿佛溺水的人捉住了浮木，黄明昊觉得自己快把范丞丞捏碎了，熟悉的气息涌进鼻腔，他的血液仿佛重新鲜活起来。

范丞丞贪婪地攫取着那人颈间的味道，黄明昊仿佛是块奶糖，闻着都让人觉得温暖。  
“昊昊，对不起，我来晚了，我……唔……”

黄明昊捧着范丞丞的脸，堵住了他的唇。  
他第一次给了一个这么主动热烈的吻，好像唯恐这是个梦，要把爱意在片刻的虚幻里说尽了。

 

范丞丞觉得自己掉进了温暖的糖浆里，黄明昊身上散发着一股甜气儿，这味道顺着鼻子一路儿往心里钻。  
他不得不承认，自己硬了。

“昊昊……”  
声音和吻一样，在深夜的久别重逢里充满了被挑起的爱欲。

“呜呜……呜呜……哇……”  
一阵嘹亮的啼哭好像一道闪光，生生划开了夜。

范丞丞被吓得弹了一下。倒是黄明昊低头轻笑了，他回身，抱起婴儿床上的孩子，摸了摸尿不湿，不沉，然后用手指逗了逗孩子的下唇，小家伙收敛了哭声来嘬。

“果然是饿了，你这个小馋鬼。”

他衣服撩到一半，突然尴尬地卡在那里。  
范丞丞还在那里，他从来没有在范丞丞面前喂过奶，这样太羞耻了。

小家伙等了半天没等到，委委屈屈又要哭起来。

黄明昊无法，只好别过身子，尽量背朝着他。  
可范丞丞却好奇极了，爬上床探头探脑来看。

黄明昊在黑暗里烧红了脸，赶紧找话题转移注意力。  
“那个……那个，你怎么进来的?”

范丞丞把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上叹气。  
“老爷子有更紧要的东西要顾，亲信不够用了，调走了几个，他手上好几个人都是我姐早年就安排下的暗钉，现在晚上的守卫，都是我们自己的人。”

黄明昊一皱眉头，什么更紧要的东西要顾?  
“丞丞，你们……不要冒险。”

范丞丞用鼻尖蹭他。  
“再见不到你，我就要疯了，昊昊。”  
他伸出手臂，环住黄明昊的腰身。

黄明昊怀里抱着孩子，身后是无尾熊一样贴着的范丞丞，他们就维持着这个姿势良久，像个模样古怪的连体雕塑。

“丞丞。”  
“嗯?”

“你放开我，晗晗已经睡着了。”

范丞丞低头一看，小家伙还在咂吧嘴，已经满足地闭上了眼睛。  
“小破孩，就知道霸占你爹地，我才能见他一会儿，你也要吃醋参和。”

黄明昊笑着把孩子放回婴儿床上:“诶，你说有你这么当爸的吗？才几个月大的孩子，也要吃醋。”

范丞丞抱住他，脸埋进胸口，那里并不太隆起，却格外松软，还带着奶气儿。  
“好可怜。”

“怎么了?”黄明昊摸着他的后脑，像是哄一个孩子。

“我儿子一口都没喝到过。”

说起这个，黄明昊不禁有些伤感起来。虽然范粼粼现在得到的照顾肯定比他这儿的条件要好，但他俩到底是从他出生的第一日，便分开了。

黄明昊还沉浸在情绪里，范丞丞已经撩起了他的衣衫。

“丞丞，你干嘛!”  
“替我儿子喝。”

“流氓!你!啊……”  
黄明昊又羞又恼，还想开口骂人，左乳便已经被衔住了。范丞丞的舌尖在上面打圈，时不时用力一吸，还真能嘬出奶来，他大概觉得有趣，吃得咋咋作响，都是水声。

这种感觉太过奇异，黄明昊后仰着，嘴里发出嘶嘶的声响，像是痛苦的抽气，却带着满足的情欲。他早已软了腰，瘫倒在爱人的怀里。

范丞丞似乎是玩够了，终于对着他柔软的嘴唇，倾了上来，湿濡的吻里都是清纯的奶味，更让人欲罢不能。  
他的手在腰间游走，探进裤子里。

“可以吗?”

他们仿佛又回到了最初的那一夜。  
黄明昊充满水汽的眼睛看着他，摇了摇头。  
“你戴套子了吗?我得……我得避孕。”  
他尚在哺乳期，冒不得险。

他俩一开始就是为了能怀上孩子，所以从未用过那东西，范丞丞是肯定不会记得带的。

他不顾黄明昊的拒绝，涨大的下身已经探进了穴口，开拓开许久未来的地方。

“丞丞，不要，不要……”  
后半句又惊恐又软糯。

因为范丞丞，一个挺腰，已经顶弄到了深处。

他低了身子，轻轻舔弄黄明昊的耳垂，下身浅浅抽插起来。  
“不要怕，我结扎了。”

黄明昊惊得全身一颤。

“你也知道你老公的能力，这百发百中一年抱俩的，要是老爷子哪天往我房间里送人，到时候搞几个私生子出来争宠，我们的孩子可怎么办呀?”

他特意咬重了“我们的孩子”，黄明昊被这一句激得夹住腿，盘上了范丞丞的腰身。

范丞丞低声轻笑，下身顶弄地更重了。  
“怎么?想讨好我呀?这点可不够。”  
他翻了个身，把人扶起来，坐在他身上。  
“让我看看，你有多乖巧。”

黄明昊自是知道，范丞丞去结扎是为了让他少遭份罪，心里酸软成了一片。  
他可是范丞丞啊，床上要什么样的人没有，现下好像真的吊死在了自己这棵树上。

“丞丞”黄明昊动了情，扶着他的腰，开始摆动起自己的臀。  
圆润的屁股拍打着囊袋，发出轻响。许久未经情事的花穴吐纳着硬挺，分泌出大量的淫液，沾得两人的股间都湿透了。

范丞丞舒爽地咬紧了后槽牙，他差点就被弄射了。  
“艹，都当爸爸了还这么风骚，你真的是三天不肏就能发洪水。”

黄明昊听到“爸爸”这个词，下意识地去看熟睡中的女儿，他想停下来，身体却像中了什么情欲的魔咒，在范丞丞身上起伏不停，每一下都发出肉体相撞的脆响。

“啊……哈……丞丞……”

范丞丞一下把他推倒，整个人横了过来，脸正朝着婴儿床趴倒在床上。  
他又从身后压了上来。

“孩子才几个月大，就要出来卖啊，孩子爸爸呢？这么不负责任的吗？”  
范丞丞又开始编织荤话，黄明昊想要反驳，被范丞丞捂住了嘴，只能咽呜着摇头。

 

范丞丞的性器又慢慢挤了进去。  
“那你伺候好我，我给孩子当爸爸。”

他捂紧黄明昊的嘴，下身猛烈地抽插起来。  
“乖，别叫唤，别吵着孩子。”

硬挺的性器饕餮地享用着甬道湿润温暖的包裹，范丞丞换着角度，偏偏避开了那个敏感点。  
黄明昊被磨得急了，扭着屁股去够。

“想要啊?”

他已经被情欲激出了泪，一边点头，一边扭着腰往上抬臀。  
范丞丞放开了捂住他的手。  
“该叫什么?”

“呜……”黄明昊甚至自己动起了腰，他已经太久没有高潮了，身体里像是有什么嗜血的灵魂正在觉醒，“老公……老公快给我。”

范丞丞终于满足了，他眯起眼睛，掰开黄明昊的一条腿，高高举起，用力抽插起来。  
黄明昊手撑在床上，一只膝盖跪着，另一条腿直直地被举着。这个姿势进入地异常深，有一瞬间，他甚至觉得自己是范丞丞身体的一部分。

“啊……丞丞，别……”

黄明昊的手胡乱挥舞起来。电流般的酥麻弄得他全身发软，这个姿势却又十分费力，他觉得自己仿佛被浪冲到了半空，再不抓住什么就要狠狠落空。

范丞丞放下他的那条腿，把他的屁股往上一抬，脑袋摁倒在床上。

“听话。”

然后猛地拍了一下他的屁股，继续抽插起来。  
这下黄明昊再也无力反抗了，范丞丞每一下都顶弄在敏感点上，他蜷缩着脚趾，浪叫着，就像一个情欲的器皿，全然盛纳着范丞丞的性器。  
“啊……丞丞……丞丞……”

他念着他的名字，像是什么安慰的咒语。  
一切都被搅弄开了。  
他的花穴，他的身体，他甚至不知羞耻地玩弄起自己的胸脯，手上湿了，大概是搓揉出了奶水。

范丞丞满足地在爱人高潮痉挛的甬道里射了，还一边射一边保持着抽插，精液被带了出来，从腿根一路下流。

黄明昊一直维持着这个姿势，乃至范丞丞撤开了，他依旧像个等待性交的器皿，趴跪在那里。他扭过头，脸上是未退的红潮。  
“丞丞，你喜欢吗?”

范丞丞捧住他白嫩圆润的屁股，吧唧亲了一口。

“爱死了。”

 

范丞丞把人搂在怀里哄觉温存，一直到天快亮了，外面响起了三声敲门声。

“昊昊，我得走了。”

黄明昊扯住他的衣角。

“对不起，我现在还不能带你走，你再等几天……”  
黄明昊把他扯下来，轻轻一吻。

“我爱你。”

他们之间，似乎已经不需要那么多解释了。  
昨夜被要了好几回，黄明昊累极了，他亲完人，又缩回了被窝里。  
范丞丞替他掖好被角，吻了吻他的额头。  
“我也爱你。”

 

王琳凯是被人踹醒的。  
“诶诶诶，醒醒，走了。”

他抹了把口水，看见副驾驶座上的范丞丞春光满面。

“不是，你不是说去去就回?你这一去就是一晚上!”

范丞丞临时得到消息，说今晚安全，也不敢轻易暴露，于是拉王琳凯给他当司机兼幌子。

王琳凯看范丞丞那一副吃饱喝足的无耻样子，就知道他这一晚上干了什么。  
“大哥，你是不是人?你兄弟在外面给你放哨，紧张得要死，你在里面春风一度?”

“你紧张?我看你睡得挺死。”  
范丞丞心情好到王琳凯觉得下一刻他就要哼出小曲儿来了。

“你大爷!”

“老子是当爸爸的人了，大人大量原谅你。”

“到底能不能把人搞出来?这活我可不干了，感觉像送你进窑子。”

范丞丞拍了一下他的后脑:“怎么说话呢你?!”

他看着窗外蒙蒙亮的天。

“就快了，快了。”


	37. Chapter 37

黄明昊空下来就会做一些健身运动，他的腰大概因为生孩子，落下了毛病，不能做体量太大的活动，不然到了晚上就会疼。  
但他还是坚持着轻量的运动，毕竟生完孩子，肚子都松了，有时候他自己都不忍心看。

他甚至有些庆幸自己被关在这里，这样至少范丞丞来的时候都是晚上，也不会特意去开灯，就不会注意到他身体的变化。

 

自从那一晚之后，范丞丞隔三差五就会造访，像是半夜翻墙而入的情人。  
两人在床上不免擦枪走火，但大多时候，他们只是安静地抱着彼此。好像这一点点体温，就能营造出一个独属于他们的乌托邦，小小的房间仿佛一个船舱，隔绝一切风浪，载着他们温暖地前行着。

 

这些日子，范丞丞愈发地沉默起来。他身上仿佛覆着一层冰霜，让人触碰不到，有时候就连做爱都带着股狠劲，像是要从黄明昊身上找回什么。  
黄明昊也总是迎着他的予取予求，似乎想用滚烫的爱意去融化他身上的寒气。

然而那些只言片语里的信息，却足以让他心惊肉跳。  
宫家揪着范丞丞大闹GH那点把柄，软硬兼施地释放了一些合作的意向。这些生意说白了是半碗政治饭，现在上面局势不明朗，风向有可能要转，并不是什么下场的好时机。

老爷子不是不知道这一点。

可这种刀口的肥肉，真到一切稳定，哪轮得到外人?宫家这次不过想在过渡期拉范家下水，好稳定人心。毕竟王家根基尚浅，很多事情办起来现下已是捉襟见肘，范家这样的大树可靠得多。

范姐姐强烈反对，和范老爷子闹得天翻地覆，甚至为此召开了一次董事会。但公司里那些老狼早就眼红这块肥肉了，似乎她越反对越只是在谋算自己的利益，所以最后也只得了一个新公司必须和范家原先的产业全部法务隔断的安全措施罢了。

新的盘面已开，这生意又最需要可靠的人。大量亲信被抽调，老公司的格局从三足鼎立变成了范丞丞和范姐姐两人的势力对峙。范老爷子嘱咐儿子顾好旧业，不要在这时候被姐姐钻了空子，范丞丞只是笑着。

 

再大的瘤子，总是集中在一起更好处理——但有一点黄明昊想不明白，范丞丞就怎么敢肯定，最后被当做瘤子切掉的，不是他和姐姐呢?

 

这夜，范晗晗也不知道发什么脾气，哭喊得发了狠。黄明昊抱着哄，直到大半夜，孩子似乎哭累了，才渐渐睡了过去。  
黄明昊手臂酸得厉害，身心俱疲，脑袋都发沉。谁知道刚一躺下，门就开了。

这夜半三更，还能是谁？

身后的被子一阵响动，范丞丞拥了上来。他的手很凉，伸进衣服里的时候冻得黄明昊一哆嗦。

“冷!”  
黄明昊抱怨。

范丞丞听不见似的，手又往他的睡裤里钻。  
黄明昊恼了，手肘往后一击。

“嘶——”  
范丞丞狠狠地倒抽一口气。  
黄明昊听这动静吓得回身，他可没事多大劲，照理不该这么痛呀。

“丞丞?”  
范丞丞蜷成一团，黄明昊觉着不对，掀开他的衣服一看，全是斑斑驳驳的淤青。他急切地想问怎么了，却发现范丞丞的嘴角也破了，紫了一大片。

“丞丞，你怎么了?谁打你!”  
结尾那个“你”字，因为着急，高得都破了音。

“没事。”范丞丞往他怀里钻，“挨老爷子揍也不是第一回了，力气还挺大，说明老当益壮。”  
他说得嬉嬉闹闹的，钻到黄明昊怀里却立马又改了委屈的口气:“可你怎么也打我啊，好痛啊。”  
手不老实的在他背上游走。

“我也不是故意的。”黄明昊还在心疼他这一身的伤，“上药了吗?上药好得快些。”

“不上，就让你心疼。”  
范丞丞说罢搂着他的腰，含住了他的嘴唇。

黄明昊想把人推开，骂他不知正经，手抬到一半想起范丞丞现在可推不得，只好又缩了回来，任由人在嘴里掠夺。  
范丞丞嘴角噙着笑，抓住他的手腕往自己那处摸去。

“这儿没受伤，你快摸摸他。”

黄明昊指尖触到滚烫的硬挺，缩了一下。

范丞丞的笑意更浓了。  
“怎么?孩子都有了，这会儿怎么害羞的和个小处男似的?”  
他一边调笑，一边抬手急急地解开黄明昊胸口的几颗扣子，衣服领子往下一扒，将将只露出胸脯来，用手托着就凑了上去吸吮。

黄明昊羞赧极了，衣服没有全然解开，只露出胸口，姿势真正像极了喂奶。  
乳头被吸吮得发硬，他股间的东西颤颤巍巍抬了头，花穴也黏腻起来。  
他伸手，握住范丞丞下身涨大的地方，上下滑动着，迎合起来，好像在鼓励爱人更进一些。

“昊昊，”范丞丞的舌头还在乳尖上打转，手已经伸进了裤子内层，“如果我什么都没有了，你还跟我吗?”

黄明昊楞了一下。

这时候问这句话是什么意思?他们输了?  
他停了手上的动作，抬起手来，捧住范丞丞的脸。

“跟。”一字一句说得虔诚，“如果你什么都没有了，我们就跑去一个小镇，每天早上起床，带着宝宝们去街边卖牛肉面。”  
他们身上都是情欲的狼狈，他却好像在说什么庄重的誓言。

范丞丞失笑:“你是想过多少遍，计划这么周全。”  
卖牛肉面，也亏他想得出来。

“为你，千千万万遍。”

范丞丞的笑容沉了下来，那些嬉闹的情绪一下被拖入谷底——他自然知道这句话的出处。  
“不要说傻话。”范丞丞握住他的手，“我不要你为我受一点点伤害。”

“那你呢？你又为什么要为了我去冒险?”

范丞丞仰着脸又笑了，像个傻气的孩子。  
“因为我傻呗。”

黄明昊曾问过自己无数次，他为什么爱范丞丞?  
是出于感恩，还是依赖?  
这人长得好看但脾气也坏，虽然宠着自己但说到底也不过像是在豢养宠物。到底是哪里，值得呢?

当他看到这个笑的时候，一切都有了答案。

三月的暖阳落下来，天地都会苏醒，没有人会不爱他。  
黄明昊告诉自己，没有人会不爱他，有些事，也许不必迟疑。

 

他们温柔相拥，用吻呼吸。

黄明昊惊觉自己是不是患了肌肤饥渴症，不然为什么范丞丞简单的碰触就能让他起了满身颤栗。他指尖触过的地方会发烫，掌心熨过的腰身软到融化，交合在一起的下身好似一片浪涌的滩涂。

范丞丞在他身上索吻，唇齿用力，留下一个个印记，像在留下什么专属的图腾。  
黄明昊觉得渴，他渴极了。  
范丞丞顶弄着他、挤压着他、蹂躏着他。他似乎要被榨干了，只剩下一个空荡荡的躯壳，昭告着世人何为爱而不得。  
他就要沸腾至尽了，喉咙口烧得沙哑干渴，恨不得剖开自己的心脏，接一点点血来喝。

“丞丞……”  
一下一下的撞击里，那是他最后的求救。

范丞丞箍着他的腰身，早已情动得乱了节奏。他想撕扯开黄明昊的皮肉，好看看这副皮囊地下到底藏着什么毒药，让他这般上瘾。  
他胡乱抽插着，像个初尝情事的青涩少年，彻底失了控。

 

这夜，天上没有星星，所有的星星，都在爱人的眼睛里沉睡。


	38. Chapter 38

黄明昊醒来的时候扶了扶自己的腰，心想范晗晗可有你的，你爸不在的时候一晚上能闹我三回，你爸来了就和头小猪一样睡到天亮，我辛辛苦苦生你喂你，这样对吗?

他想着想着，突然起了一身冷汗。

天，已经亮了!

黄明昊翻身拍了拍范丞丞，压低了声音:“丞丞，天亮了，你怎么还在这里?怎么办？!”

范丞丞皱了皱眉头，都没睁眼睛，还顺道把腿搭了上来。

“丞丞，快醒醒，天亮了。”

范丞丞笑着咬了他脖子一口:“我又不是什么妖怪，见了太阳会魂飞魄散，你怕啥?”

黄明昊看他这懒散的样子，想着他身上的伤，后知后觉地意识到了。  
“丞丞……我是不是，可以走了?”

范丞丞撑起脑袋看他，其实他的样子有些狼狈，嘴角的淤青还未消，但笑得肆意，眼角上扬，有些宠溺又得意，显得帅气极了。

“昊昊，该回家了。”

 

黄明昊感慨着理东西，奶粉、尿布、口水巾……他回想这只能望着窗外的几个月，竟然心酸起来。

范丞丞看他越来越不对，知道生完孩子本来情绪波动就大，他又遭了这份罪，现在可能心态要崩了。

“不要了，这些东西家里都有，粼粼等着你去抱他呢？”

黄明昊深深地吐了一口气，放下手里的东西，走过去抱起了范晗晗。  
小家伙手里握着玩具，看见他咯咯咯地笑了。  
“晗晗，我们回家了。”

“诶!”下身一个失重，黄明昊下意识地搂紧了孩子。  
下一刻，范丞丞已经将他打横抱起。

“你……你干嘛!”

“当初抱你回的家，现在也一样。”  
范丞丞准备往外走。

“等等等等……那个，我拿一下那个小毛毯，晗晗睡习惯了，换新的怕她晚上要闹。”

范丞丞转身，也没把人放下，黄明昊只好红着脸，伸手去够。小毛毯被拎上来，盖住了怀里的孩子。  
“其实……我自己走就好了……”

范丞丞自然没理他。

门一开，外面四五个保镖都是一愣。  
黄明昊甚至能从他们尽量保持冷静的脸上看到那微微抽搐的额角。他默默地拉高了毛毯，把自己的脸也盖了起来。

啊，我看不见你们，你们就看不见我，黄小鸵鸟如是安慰自己。

 

这一路上，范晗晗可是折腾尽了，大概是没坐过车所以不习惯，她是又哭又闹，还吐了一回奶，弄得黄明昊身上都是。  
两个人一路上头都快炸开了，手忙脚乱好不容易才到了家。  
一回家育儿阿姨就接手了孩子，黄明昊嘱咐了好几遍范晗晗的习惯，直到阿姨领他去婴儿房见了范粼粼，他才似乎放下心来。

范粼粼脑袋很大，虎头虎脑的样子更像范丞丞一些，养得壮实，大腿粗粗的像个藕节。  
“喝奶粉的孩子会偏胖一些，能喂母乳最好，但是没有这个条件的话配方奶粉也是可以的。粼粼喝惯了奶瓶了，重新喂母乳的话要学会用力嘬，怕是嫌弃费力，会咬你。过几天我给他少喂一些奶，让他饿一些，我们试试。”

阿姨逻辑清晰，显然是个擅长科学育儿的。

“谢谢你的照顾了。”黄明昊感念自己未曾在范粼粼身边过一天。  
他用手指戳了戳他的脸，逗得他拿小手来够。

黄明昊轻轻地，把孩子抱了起来，搂进怀里。范粼粼力气很大，扑腾起来比范晗晗有力得多。黄明昊感受到了怀里那生命的张力，他心里空落落的深谷似乎被填满了，扬起了新的风，鼓鼓涨涨的。

黄明昊回过头，范丞丞正倚着门框看他。  
“他好重呀。”

范丞丞笑了:“哪有你重啊?”

全世界都没有你重呀。

 

黄明昊回家的第一件事，就是想叫李希侃上门吃饭，毕竟那天要不是他，自己和孩子可能早就没了。谁知道他还没打电话，毕雯珺就找上门了。

“诶，小侃没上来吗?”  
黄明昊不解，这家伙平时跑得最勤了。

毕雯珺看了眼范丞丞，往沙发上一坐。  
“起开起开。”范丞丞拨他，“我们这儿刚二人世界呢，你一电灯泡来干什么?”

毕雯珺双手交握，显得有些紧张，他看了范丞丞一眼，对方偷偷给他使眼色，只好又望向黄明昊:“Justin，我可以拜托你一件事吗?”

 

傍晚的空气带着点甜味儿，朱正廷头疼地揉了揉额角，看着眼前的黄明昊。  
“这我可管不了，Justin，小侃那天在医院的样子你是没看见，被缠了一圈丢在厕所，你不心疼我还心疼呢。那时候毕雯珺在哪儿呢?小侃现在在我这儿好好的，就是不想见他，我也不能逼他吧。”

黄明昊叹了口气，然后开始撒娇:“正廷哥，他都是因为我才遭这些罪，我就是想见见他，我总能见吧。”

朱正廷笑了一下，他看到了范丞丞费为了自家弟弟费劲心力啊，对他的敌意也少了许多:“得了吧，帮着那个谁开始和我玩心眼儿了，吃里扒外的，迟早有天被你气死。我帮你劝劝看，行了吧。”

但随即嘴角向下，犹豫了一下，又严肃了起来:“Justin，有件事，可能有些过分，但是，可不可以拜托你?”

“嗯?”

“舅舅……他想见你。”

 

城郊的别墅是三进院，走过池塘的平桥的时候，为了安全，黄明昊还是拿起手机，给范丞丞发了个定位。

 

刚进院子里，一只白色小法斗跑过来，绕着黄明昊的脚转了一圈，闻了闻，然后转身就去扑朱正廷。

“啊呀，福利，你弄得我脚踝好痒。”

 

“贝贝?”房子里的女人似乎听见了朱正廷的声音，叫着小名欣喜地出来了，到了客厅，看见了黄明昊也在，愣了一下。

“舅妈。”

“母亲。”

女人收敛了笑容，她不似往日精致，拿掉了那些珍珠首饰，显得亲切了许多。  
“小贾……也来了啊。”

朱正廷搂住黄明昊:“是呀。”  
女人有些尴尬:“听说，生了双胞胎，都……都还好吧。”

黄明昊笑了:“都很好，母亲不必挂念。”  
说罢就往里走。

“Justin”朱正廷追了进去。

黄明昊手指掐着掌心，强忍着泪意。他进了内室，微微抬起头，吐了口气，笑自己这么多年了，还会因为一句“贝贝”嫉妒到情绪失控。也许也不是嫉妒吧，是有些悲凉。

朱正廷不知道说些什么，他明明无辜，内心却也歉疚。  
两人就这么僵在书房门口。

“Justin，舅舅在里面，我就在这里等你，有什么事你就叫我。”他看黄明昊不动，又说，“你要是真的不想见，不勉强你，我们现在走。”

黄明昊抬头看他:“正廷哥，我知道你觉得自己欠他，可是，可我不欠他。我今天来，完全是为了你，为了你心里能好过点，但是只有这一次，绝没有下次了。”

他打开门，在朱正廷错愕未消的表情里，走进了书房。


	39. Chapter 39

这书房颇大，熏着让人宁静的香。黄父正坐在那翻一本古籍。  
他抬头看了眼黄明昊，合上了手里的书。

“坐。”  
“不必了。”

黄父轻笑:“也是，现在我说的话，已经没人听了。”

黄明昊依旧站着:“父亲说要见我，只是为了说这些吗?”

黄父站了起来，似乎想走过来，黄明昊警惕地一退。  
“我有这么可怕吗?”

“可能有。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”黄父竟然笑了，“可能有……好一个可能有，你真是和以前一样，没用得很。”

黄明昊几乎没有任何情绪:“父亲有用了这一生，最后结局可否合心意?”

 

黄父脸上的表情一瞬阴戾，他久久没有说话，似乎是在想事情。

“你以为，自己找了个靠山，这一世就平安无事了?”

“靠山山倒，你看我，那么相信正廷，把他当儿子疼爱。可他，最后帮着外人，抢走黄家，把我困在这里，你说有趣不有趣?”

他抬起头来，直视黄明昊的眼睛。  
“你以为，那小子真的有多看重你?你不过也是他手上的一颗棋子。你就没有想过，一切哪有那么巧?你被带走的时候，身边正好一个能帮忙的人都没有?要不是他蓄意安排，他父亲会以为自己胜券在握，着了他的道?你不过是让人放松警惕的一个工具罢了。”

黄明昊一瞬又回到了那一夜。  
他无论如何也打不通范丞丞的电话。医院的一切都冰得出奇。他痛得一身冷汗，几乎就要失去了知觉，他的灵魂似乎已经被死神的镰刀钩住了后颈。

 

范丞丞会吗?拿他和孩子冒险。

 

“父亲，您的千般算计实在是浪费了。我们不如从头看一看。他父亲哪天不想把家业让他继承，尽管会束手束脚，但范家可以是他的，这是迟早的事。你说，他是为了什么，要铤而走险，在羽翼未丰的时候和父亲对峙呢？”  
黄明昊站在那里，他似乎再也不会被打倒。

一连串的丑闻被曝，GH旗下的产业被查封，宫家因为上头的失势，无力只手遮天。范家这次也是损失惨重，好就好在，因为无人得利，没人怀疑这是他们在内部捣的鬼。

“父亲，您想不明白，我不怪你。你不曾爱人胜过权势，你便以为，这些不存在。”  
够了，真的够了。  
黄明昊不想再待了，他突然特别想范丞丞，想抱抱他。

他走到门口，准备开门，突然又回过头。  
“父亲，你也不要怨正廷哥，既然黄家你本来就想交给他，早给晚给，有什么差别呢?更何况，天新城的项目是你硬要吞的，不然，他也不必替你费那么多心力来保住家业。我也不劝您好自为之，您就在这儿，安心养老吧。”

昨日的一切都结束了，今天才正要开始。

黄明昊走了出去，他觉得自己像是个战士，终于赢了一次。

 

“Justin，怎么样，没事吧?”  
朱正廷亦步亦趋地跟着。

黄明昊拿出手机，因为静了音，错过了范丞丞无数个电话，打开微信，一连串的消息弹了出来。

-你怎么在那儿?  
-?  
-接我电话  
-我现在过去  
-不要怕，我很快就到

-看到回我，我很担心  
-15分钟我就能到  
-10分钟

-5分钟

连续不断的消息背后，是范丞丞急成一团的心。

 

黄明昊笑着回了信息。  
-我没事，让司机慢慢开，我去门口等你。

他收起手机，对着朱正廷说:“正廷哥，你不用送了，丞丞他来接我，去看看父亲吧，别让他被我气死了。”

朱正廷放下怀里的狗，回头看了眼书房，脸上都是担忧。  
黄明昊拍拍他的背安慰。

“行，那我去看看，你回去路上当心。”

黄明昊看他急急地往书房去了，便回头走了。  
他无奈地苦笑了一下，他们倒是真的，亲如父子。这个家，也许从来就没有他的位置。

不过现在不一样了，他有了属于自己的归处，他有了范丞丞。哦，眼下还多了范粼粼和范晗晗。  
院子太大，他步子迈得很急，几乎要跑起来。  
他的丞丞就要来了，他要去接他，一见面就给拥抱。

 

刚到门口，范丞丞的车正好停下来。

 

“小贾……等一等。”

黄明昊听见声音，猛地回过头。  
他母亲大概是跑得急了，发簪都有些松了。

“这个，你拿着，照顾好自己。”  
一个绒布的盒子被塞进手里。

母亲的手，竟然也是热的呢。

 

黄明昊疑惑地打开了盒子，是两把小孩的长命锁。  
“长命百岁，荣华富贵”

 

黄明昊一下就湿了眼眶，他抬起头，不忍看母亲的脸，仓皇告别就钻进了车里。  
弄堂的风，吹得树叶沙沙作响。他突然想起很久之前，父亲不许他过生日，他从未尝过蛋糕的味道。  
那日，母亲给他带了一包饼干，摸着他的头掉了眼泪。  
那饼干的夹心格外香甜，还有彩色的颗粒，他仍旧记着包装上的几个字——“生日蛋糕味”。

 

黄明昊手里捏着那个盒子，几乎是扑进范丞丞怀里，失声痛哭起来。在爱人的怀里，似乎终于可以抱怨这些年受的委屈。

他不知道，自己是否，也曾有过这样一把长命锁。  
最后又遗落在了哪里?

 

范丞丞以为他受了欺负，冷着脸说了声开车，拿过他手上的盒子。

“什么东西?”

黄明昊带着哭腔:“给粼粼和晗晗的。”

范丞丞打开一看，心下了然。  
“要留吗?不想要就扔了。”

黄明昊立刻把东西抢回手里:“我家的东西，你怎么说扔就扔?”  
他脸上还挂着泪，语气愈加嗔怪。

“哟哟哟……现在你家我家了，翅膀硬啦?”

黄明昊知道自己失言，凑上去撒着娇要亲他，范丞丞故意躲着别开脸。

“啊呀，别生气嘛，你的，都是你的，孩子都是你的，还跟我闹脾气?”他知道这时候只得服软哄着。

“你还想是谁的？嗯?”范丞丞挑眉。

“啊呀，我错了，你大人有大量放过我吧。”  
他搓着手故意卖萌。

“你还知道自己错了?跑来这里，知不知道我多担心!”  
范丞丞路上嫌司机慢，差点要踹人下车换自己开。

“丞丞。”

“嗯?”

“你爱我吗?”

范丞丞没有说话，眼睛眯了起来。

“我看你今天是皮痒?”

“怎么了嘛，问问也不行啊!”  
语气挑衅。

范丞丞翻身压了上来，大手箍住他的下巴，啃噬起嘴唇。黄明昊被搂着腰身后仰，一瞬失了呼吸，在有些强硬的吻里乱了心跳。  
他想，自己大概早就对范丞丞上了瘾。

这车子仿佛在火里开，空气里都是热浪，烧得他全身发烫。  
范丞丞的声音还在耳边。

“爱不爱，说了不算，我做给你看。”


	40. Chapter 40

黄明昊推了推范丞丞，拢了拢快被撩起的衣服，示意前面还有司机呢。但范丞丞哪会因此收敛，直接升起了隔板。  
他放着那几辆跑车不开，新买了这辆宾利的时候王琳凯还嘲过，范公子真的要金盆洗手退隐江湖了，这咋还像个居家老男人了呢。要知道，以前范丞丞来去潇洒，谁要是开辆这样的“会客车”出来玩，一准被他嘲是个老头。

王琳凯瘪着嘴叭叭叭地还没说完，就被范丞丞按着灌酒。  
“老子现在有家有室，哪像你，孤家寡人，孤魂野鬼。”

黄明昊刚见到这辆车的时候也笑，范丞丞气他调侃自己，硬是要让这罪名也拖上他，说黄明昊是勾人的妖精，持靓行凶，把他榨成了“小老头”，现在怎么好意思反过来笑他。  
黄明昊配合得把头一歪:“啊呀，没办法，谁让我好看呢？”  
他眯着眼睛笑，苹果肌鼓起来圆润可爱，冒着股甜气儿。  
范丞丞心跳都漏了半拍，心里骂了半句脏话。

这车子的私密安稳还没在孩子身上发挥几分，倒是先用在了其他地方。

 

“现在，只有我们了。”  
他今日去了公司开会，难得一身西装，收得肩膀和腰线利落，领带系得紧，带出点禁欲的味道。  
他舔着黄明昊的耳廓，敏感的爱人歪着脑袋躲。

“昊昊，我想要。”

虽然窗户上都是布帘，但毕竟是白天，车里并不太暗，范丞丞的手顺着他的后腰往上。  
很快，身上那些生育后并不完美的痕迹就会暴露出来。

恐怕那时候，他再也没有信心在范丞丞面前说出那句“因为我好看”。

黄明昊抓紧了范丞丞的领子。  
“丞丞，我们回家……回家再弄好不好?”

范丞丞解开了裤子的皮带，吻了吻他的眼睛，歪着嘴角，语气轻佻:“不好。”

黄明昊抬手捂住了范丞丞的眼睛，那人长长的睫毛刮得他掌心发痒。  
“丞丞，别看。”

范丞丞愈发好奇起来，到底是什么，让自家小情人又畏畏缩缩起来。

他突然心里一凛。  
难道说，他身上有什么伤痕?

“怎么了?我看看。”

“别弄了!”黄明昊态度也强硬起来。

“是不是当时从医院被带走之后，我爸找人对你做了什么?”

“没有，不是，你别问了!”

黄明昊越抗拒，范丞丞越慌张。

“乖，别怕，我看看。”

两人都使了十足的力道，他的衣服就快被扯破了。

“范丞丞，你一定要这样吗?我又不是你的玩具!”  
黄明昊甚至气急败坏起来。

 

范丞丞眼角抽得厉害，他被这句话彻底惹恼了。  
他整理了一下拉松的领带，重新坐好，不再说话，也不再看黄明昊。  
黄明昊低着头，默默地起来，也理了理衣服。  
两人没有对话，甚至连眼神交流都不再有。

下车前，范丞丞只留了一句:“既然不想让我看，那我以后就不看了。”  
砰——  
车门被狠狠甩上。  
一如既往，好大的气性。

黄明昊捏着衣袖，咬紧了下唇。

 

客厅里的灯光暗着，育儿阿姨看黄明昊回来了，上来温声细语地说了两个孩子今天的状况。

“冰箱里储的奶还够，倒是不用着急挤。”  
言下之意就是不用担心孩子这边。

黄明昊点了点头，犹豫了一下，还是进了房间。  
被子里鼓起一个大大的包，谁能想到，白日在公司表情严肃、态度强硬的范大少爷，现在居然躲在被窝里生闷气呢?

领带、衬衣、西装裤，从门口到床边扔了一地。

“丞丞?”  
黄明昊坐在床边，隔着被子戳了戳他。

大气包一动不动。  
黄明昊又戳了一下，这下倒好，范丞丞蠕动着，挪开了。

黄明昊失笑，他脱掉外套，只留了一件单衣，钻进了被窝。  
范丞丞的气息扑面而来，面前的人却双手抱胸，只留给他一个后脑勺。

“丞丞，不要生气啦。”  
回到了家，黄明昊仿佛是被温暖的气息安抚了，心里安定了许多。

“谁生气了?我只是不看你。”

黄明昊往他后背贴了贴:“真不看了?”  
哪知道范丞丞和个毛毛虫似的，又扭开了。  
“不看不看!”

“真不看啊?真不看我就走了哦?”

这下可把范大少爷彻底激怒了，不哄就算了，现在居然还发恃宠而骄了。  
他噔噔噔在床上转过身:“走?你想走去哪儿?”

黄明昊看着近在咫尺的脸，又凑近了一些，伸出舌尖，小猫一样地去舔他的嘴唇。  
“走不了，你在这儿，我能去哪儿？”

轻巧的试探被加深了力道，柔软的嘴唇盛情邀请着，黄明昊搂住爱人的脖子，双腿缠了上去。

被窝里是两人呼出的水汽，又闷又热。范丞丞的手顺着光滑的大腿一路往上，在圆润的臀上玩亵。  
鼻尖顶着鼻尖，连细密的汗珠都交融在一起。

范丞丞瞬间就泄了脾气，倒是委屈起来。  
“你不可以这样说我……昊昊，这样我会伤心的。”

 

黄明昊叹了口气。明明是自己做得过分，却回过头来讨伐他顶嘴失言，偏偏还让人觉得他占了理——范丞丞就是有这样的本事。

他拉过小气爱人的手，撩开衣服下摆，轻轻地贴在了肚子上。  
“丞丞，这里，不好看了。”  
黄明昊的眼睛紧张地盯着范丞丞，他心里有些惶恐，害怕那张脸上露出失望的表情。

范丞丞的指尖轻轻摩拭，那里有细微的，并不易察觉的凸起。他眉头一皱，低头去看。  
被窝里是昏暗的黄，虽然并不清晰，但肚子上斑驳的白色纹路依旧可见。

“可能因为是双胞胎吧，当时肚子撑得太大了，留下这些纹路，很难看。我有查过，不会消了，所以我怕……”

范丞丞温柔地吻了上来，一触即离，像是个回应。  
“说什么呢？”他手指描绘着那里的纹路，“我觉得很酷，真的，昊昊，你是全世界最酷的爸爸。”

黄明昊有些害羞，眉梢却忍不住透露露出些欣喜。  
“真的吗?你不会介意吗?”

范丞丞凑过去咬住他的耳廓，用气声讲:“介意什么?是介意你不够可爱?介意你腰不够软，还是腿不够开……或者，水不够多……”  
他声音越压越低，内容也愈发放浪起来。

掌心顺着柔软的肚皮下摸，贴进了裤子里，指尖摸上花穴口的小凸起，按压起来。

黄明昊缩了一下，搂紧了范丞丞。

他们的吻不再热烈，却像烈焰过后的炭火，温暖绵长。范丞丞的手撑住黄明昊的膝窝，把他的腿高高架起。

他望着他的眼底，缓慢而坚定地进入了他的身体。

黄明昊抓住床单，嘴唇颤抖，他不敢闪躲，甚至不敢闭上眼睛。  
范丞丞的目光太过专注了，步步紧逼，迫得他只能回应，无路可退。

下身交合、冲撞，情欲的激浪汹涌地拍打，炸开无数浪花溅在心口，痒得人忍不住嘶吼。  
然而范丞丞却吻住了他，连这小小的唯一的出口也不放过。  
黄明昊咽呜着，抓挠范丞丞的背，却又被捉住了手腕，牢牢按在枕头上。  
他承着身上那人的重量，腿间大开，身体随着撞击上下涌动着。

范丞丞似乎吻够了，终于纵他放肆呻吟黄明昊感觉自己的灵魂仿佛都和声带一起震颤共鸣，催生出无数细小的余韵，挑动他的神经。

“你这儿……都湿了。”  
范丞丞摸着他的胸口。单衣覆盖在激凸的地方，因为渗出的奶水，晕出两块水渍。


	41. Chapter 41

黄明昊的奶水并不充沛，前几个月只喂一个范晗晗还勉强足够，现在还要加上范粼粼，只得掺上配方奶粉。加上范粼粼吃惯了奶瓶，极端不配合，前几天他试着亲喂，小家伙饿得狠了，又嘬不出奶，气得边哭边咬他的乳头。  
虽然没出牙，卯足了劲还是能疼得黄明昊直出冷汗。  
阿姨看不下去了，提议不如不要亲喂了，索性早晚吸一下奶，都用奶瓶喂吧。

黄明昊如蒙大赦。  
不是他不疼爱孩子，但他毕竟是个男人，常在阿姨面前喂奶，总觉得浑身不适。

今天早上吸过一回，现在到了晚上，双乳已经涨得不行，微微一碰就会渗奶，更何况被范丞丞这么激烈地挤压。

 

“丞丞，好涨……”  
他此刻应该羞赧，应该遮掩，应该捂住范丞丞的眼。但他似乎全然盛开了，那些柔软的花瓣被细致地抚摸，张开了纤薄的羽翼，露出鹅黄的蕊。

“丞丞，帮我弄一弄。”  
花蕊颤抖着邀约。

范丞丞在乳尖上来回弹弄，撩拨着。  
“要怎么弄，嗯?”

下身的抽插慢了下来，却深深地埋在宫口捣弄。

黄明昊此刻像沾了露，睫毛都湿润起来。  
“帮我……帮我弄出来。”

范丞丞故意装作听不懂，恶劣地用指尖点了点他的胸口，随即又移到下身挺立着的地方。  
“这里……还是这里，哪一个?”

那粉色的龟头一抖，敏感地很。  
黄明昊伸手搓揉起微微发硬的胸脯，乳汁甚至汇聚成奶白色的乳珠，流了下来。

“这里……吸一吸，哈……好涨……”  
他在情欲里溺了水，抛开了所有，只求一个解脱。

范丞丞拔出了自己的性器，把人抱了起来，让黄明昊背靠着自己，坐在胸前。  
“昊昊现在越来越坏了，是不这么喂宝宝了，就想来占我便宜吗？”

他把下巴搁在黄明昊肩膀上，抬手，拉开了床头柜。果然，一副吸奶器摆在抽屉里。  
黄明昊吸奶既不能当着阿姨，更不想当着范丞丞，总是自己偷偷躲在卫生间里操作。

范丞丞早就好奇上了，无奈黄明昊在这些事情上实在脸皮薄，贸然去看，恐怕小情人又要翻脸。  
而此刻，是可以趁虚而入最好的时刻。

他拿起吸奶器。  
“现在明明用这个了，不是吗?”

透明的喇叭口覆在乳上。  
“乖，自己拿好。”

“丞丞，不要，不要这个。”

“为什么又开始不听话了呢?昊昊宝贝听话好不好?”  
范丞丞难得没有用命令的语气。

黄明昊似乎被他蛊惑，鬼使神差地，双手扶住吸奶器。

爱人太过乖顺，范丞丞喜欢得牙齿都开始发痒，咬了一口黄明昊的肩膀。他抬手，打开了电动吸奶器的开关。

机器发出轻微的嗡嗡声，乳白色的奶柱顺着喇叭口被吸进了后方的奶瓶里。

 

“我的小猪真是又乖又听话。”

范丞丞托着他的大腿，把人微微抬了起来，然后维持着这个姿势，又插入了进去。  
黄明昊就这样握着两边的吸奶器，被爱人盯着。他上半身是复杂的仪器，下半身打开着，进行着最原始的交合。

一切，情色到了极致。

他将身子后仰，大半的重量靠在范丞丞身上，拼命喘息着，像一根绷紧到极致的弦，下一刻，就要挣断了。  
手上的东西不敢放，整个人又被抱着顶弄。黄明昊起起伏伏，像是浪里的一根无助的浮木。

“丞丞，不要了，啊……我不要了……”  
他受不住了，近乎嘶吼地哭喊起来。

 

“嘘，很快，昊昊不要吵到宝宝睡觉，我们很快就好了。”

吸奶器依旧工作着，已经积蓄起了小半瓶。  
范丞丞加速抽插起来，交合的地方发出湿哒哒的声音。甬道吸吮着每一个褶皱，让他舒爽得忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“我们昊昊好厉害，下面水多，上面奶多。”

“阿姨说心情会影响奶水的质量，让我不可以惹你生气。那现在我的昊昊这么快活，你说这奶水味道会不会不一样，要不要尝一尝?”

黄明昊颤抖着、瑟缩着，像是彻底被暴雨浇透了。  
他在范丞丞挑逗的荤话里跌进情欲的尽头，彻底高潮了。  
他的花瓣坠落了，柔软的茎瘫软着匍匐到了地上。  
他破落了、残败了，仿佛等待着一个怜悯的眼神。

滴——  
仪器停止。

黄明昊脱力松手，任由吸奶器摔落在床上。

范丞丞依旧从背后搂着他，已经疲软的性器保持着插入的状态。黄明昊歪着头，任由范丞丞吻他。

“我们昊昊，真可爱。”

 

这夜，阿姨看见范丞丞拿着两袋乳汁放进婴儿房的小冰箱里，夸他真是个上心的“模范爸爸”。  
范丞丞有些心虚，尴尬地笑了笑。

“对了，陈姨，下个月我们准备去一趟法国，带着孩子，所以需要你随行。出门比较累，工资给你加倍，可以吗?可以明天把护照给Cody吧。”

钱给得足，阿姨自然欢喜。

 

范丞丞再回到房间，一片昏暗里，黄明昊正在酣眠。  
他的手机铃声调得很轻，要不是屏幕亮了，范丞丞都没注意到有新的通知。

他自然地拿起黄明昊的手机，看见是朱正廷的微信。

范丞丞看了眼黄明昊，那人睫毛微颤，不知道缠在什么梦里。  
他低头，随手输入了黄明昊的生日。  
密码错误。

他又试了孩子的生日，也错了。

范丞丞的嘴角扬了起来，心里一片温软，输入了自己的生日。

“三次密码输入错误”

刚才还自信满满的人，转瞬皱起了眉。  
什么鬼?!

屏幕已经暗了下去，他还惦记着那个朱正廷的短信，突然有些心慌。  
会吗?不会吧……

他凭着记忆，试着输入了朱正廷的生日。

解锁成功。

 

全身上下，一阵发寒。  
范丞丞安慰自己，可能，可能只是顺手。

他忍着怒意，又打开了那个微信。

“后天晚上六点，老地方聚义厅，人我替你骗来了。记得补偿我，爱你哟。”

 

爱你姥姥个大爷!


	42. Chapter 42

“小侃哥，要不我还是别进去了吧，我去楼上房间等你们。”

“说什么呢?你都来了，怎么就不能一起吃饭?”  
李希侃摸了摸小黎的后脑勺。

 

朱正廷停好车发现两人还在度假会所门口。  
“怎么不进去?”

李希侃:“没什么，小黎有点怕见人。啊呀，你Justin哥哥人超好的，也没有外人，你不要怕。”

朱正廷听见那句没有外人，心里一颤，虚得不行，完了，到时候肯定要怨自己了。

他从GH回来之后，逃出来的小黎本当送回家的。可小孩儿却在医院里死死抱住朱正廷的腿，说爸妈吸毒把他卖了，送回去，只是再卖一次罢了。

这孩子才刚满14岁，娃娃脸，长得精致，和黄明昊有三分相似，小小年纪也不知道已经在GH受了多少折辱。  
朱正廷也是看不下去，才贸然出手，差点把自己搭进去，所幸最后有惊无险。

看孩子跪着，他的恻隐之心又起来了。  
“好吧，不回去就不回去，我想办法送你上学。”

 

小黎的身份敏感，朱正廷不敢交给别人，只好让李希侃亲自去办。谁知道两个人投缘，现下已经彻底黏上了。大概是因为长相可爱，李希侃看着也不大，小黎似乎对他十分亲近。

而李希侃呢，朱正廷知道，他和自己一样，期望从对小黎的保护和疼爱里，换取一些宽慰。  
好像那个小小的、天真的黄明昊，终于从小就被他们护在了掌心，再也不受伤害。

可朱正廷也清楚地知道，这种宽慰不过是虚幻，他不是黄明昊，永远也不会是。

 

“进去吧。”

门口的领班迎了上来。  
“请问三位有预定吗?”

“有，聚义厅。”  
朱正廷刚说完，看见领班脚步一滞，脸色不好起来。

“不好意思，我们会所没有聚义厅了。”

朱正廷五官都拧到了一起:“什么?怎么回事，我昨天刚订的啊?!”

 

领班的笑容很僵:“朱先生是吗?非常抱歉，今天早上会所换了老板，这厅呢，还给您留着，不过名字改了，叫……叫……”

“叫什么？”  
朱正廷看他吞吞吐吐，有些着急，毕竟刚刚黄明昊说他已经到了，包厢居然改了名字，他怕他走错了。

“叫……你姥姥的大爷厅。”

 

“什么?!”朱正廷惊觉自己破了音，“什么鬼名字，你们新老板有毛病吗?”  
哪有人这么做生意，这事儿显然是冲着他们。

李希侃拉了拉朱正廷:“正廷哥，会不会有问题啊?”

 

朱正廷摇了摇头，心想真有问题也不是这种操作，这不是打草惊蛇嘛。

“你们新老板叫什么名字，范丞丞还是王琳凯?”

领班似乎惊了一下:“啊，您怎么知道，确实是范总。”

“全世界会下血本做这么幼稚的事情的人，没有几个。”

李希侃脚步一顿:“正廷哥?不是只有Justin吗?”

“那雯珺哥也会来吗?”小黎倒是亮了眼睛。

“啊……那个……可能凑巧一起吧。”

 

朱正廷是第一个走进包厢的，连鼻子带嘴地给黄明昊使眼色——救命啊大哥我被发现了，你快给我解解围!

黄明昊忙不迭点头，站了起来想迎，被范丞丞拉了回来。  
“呵，都是自己人搞得那么客气干嘛。”

朱正廷反手就想把手包掀过去砸他脑袋上。刚刚这账还没算呢，现在又来?搞什么?  
不过最后还是忍住了，毕竟包是新买的限量款。

并排空着的三个位置，朱正廷坐在了黄明昊边上，李希侃不好把小黎安排在外面，只好自己坐到了毕雯珺身边。

毕雯珺在桌子底下去拉他的手，他想挣脱，但场面上不好弄得太难看，挣不开，只好把手躲到桌布下面。  
掌心的温度有些烫人，一直烫到心口。

 

朱正廷刚坐下就从包里掏出一个盒子，拉过黄明昊的手，往他手腕上套一个卡地亚的镯子。  
“我跟你说，不是以前不能出门的时候了，该戴的东西就戴起来，总要有点像样的。别人不给你买，哥有，过两天来家里，随便挑。诶，你说你这手怎么就不会长了，还是和小时候一样，肉乎乎的。”  
说完搓了搓黄明昊的小肉手，好像看什么有趣的小动物，下一刻就要亲昵地亲上去了。

啪——  
范丞丞掰断了一根筷子。

朱正廷:“哟，几天不见，是趁Justin不在家，去少林学了功夫?”

王琳凯噗——笑了出来。  
范丞丞扭过头，表情夸张地瞪他，写满了“你到底哪边的?”

朱正廷笑着扭头让服务员上菜，然后回过脸来看王琳凯——这一桌，毕雯珺是为了李希侃，范丞丞是跟着黄明昊，就他，来得最莫名其妙，总不至于是为了蹭饭吧。

王琳凯开了瓶酒:“哥几个这次，也算是一起大风大浪过了，今晚谁都不许走啊，不喝趴下是孙子。”

 

黄明昊甩了他一根筷子:“我可不喝。”  
他可还在哺乳期。

王琳凯立马掉转枪头:“各家都至少派个代表吧，那你家就范丞丞喝呗，是吧……”  
边上的人心神领会:“啊，是啊是啊，我喝!今天都别磨叽。”

朱正廷跟着把杯子往转盘上一放:“我们这儿还有个未成年呢!”  
小黎怯生生地笑了。

李希侃看这形势，只好把自己的杯子也放了上去，谁知道立刻被毕雯珺撤了下来。

“我喝就行。”

李希侃不看他。  
“谁跟你一家。”  
又把杯子摆了上去。

三圈下来，红的、白的混着喝，几个人脸上都飞了红。  
朱正廷连连摆手，说话已经大了舌头:“干啥呢，干啥，有这个必要嘛，不喝了。”

黄明昊给他递了张湿巾擦脸，手上温柔。

范丞丞站了起来，隔到他俩中间，拿着瓶酒，搂着朱正廷不放，哐哐哐往他杯子里倒。

“丞丞，你干嘛，可以了。”  
黄明昊想夺他手里的酒，被推开。

“干嘛，我请他喝两杯都不行吗?干嘛，你心疼啊！”

“范丞丞，你说什么呢!”  
黄明昊生气了。  
早上开始范丞丞就没有好脸色，他说今天想带粼粼和晗晗来给朱正廷见见，被冷嘲热讽了一通。现下又接二连三地出幺蛾子。  
这局明明是他们要组的，怎么反倒怪起他来。

范丞丞:“我?我说什么?你心里没鬼怕我说什么?”

“这是一个意思吗？你好好说话。”  
眼见着三个人已经要吵起来了，王琳凯拿着瓶酒突然横插一杠。

“正廷啊，我算是救过你一回，你帮哥一回行不行?嗝。”  
他打了个酒嗝，吓得朱正廷倒进另一边范丞丞的怀里。  
“你干嘛，谁是谁哥啊，有话说话，别……别靠过来!”

“上次的事情，嗝……现在，现在所有场子都以为我暗恋你，暗恋就完了，你还对我压根不感冒。鬼哥我在江湖上混不下去了啊呜呜呜呜……我的名声啊，范丞丞，你赔我!”王琳凯一把揪住范丞丞的领子，“你说，你是不是从小一直暗恋我，得不到我，现在就要毁掉我!”

“什么东西，起开，你快给我起开。”

“诶诶诶……拉我干嘛。”  
朱正廷被推攘着一起向后，三个人脚步虚浮，最后在包厢沙发上跌作一团。

另一边的状况也不是太好。李希侃和毕雯珺似乎是杠上了，你喝一杯，我就喝一杯，几乎是赛着往下灌。小黎看样子想劝，但奈何插不上话。

黄明昊扶了扶额头。  
唉，这群幼稚鬼!  
明明除了那个未成年，我才是忙内啊!这群少爷真是够够的了!


	43. Chapter 43

王琳凯醉得最厉害，一开始左哄右哄都不肯去睡，最后不知道怎么，自己突然脱了鞋抱着，说宝贝，晚安，我们碎觉觉了，就乖乖去了套房房间。甚至躺在床上了还抱着双鞋。  
黄明昊犹豫了一下，最后也就由他了，毕竟，后边还那么多人要处理呢。

等他再回到包厢，度假会所的服务员一脸“小场面”的表情，推来了两个轮椅。  
他看着李希侃和毕雯珺跟两个中风患者似的被架上轮椅往外推，笑得差点岔了气。

“等……等一下，小黎是吗？”

跟在服务员身后的人轻轻点头。

“套房有四个标间，你送毕雯珺去小鬼那间，然后小侃一间，到时候我把正廷哥安排上去，一个房间单独留给你，你今天也累了，早点休息。”  
他不敢贸然把李希侃和毕雯珺安排到一起，怕真的忤了小侃的意。

“好的，Justin哥哥。”

看着几个人出了门，黄明昊回过头。  
眼前的范丞丞和朱正廷歪倒在沙发上，你抱着我，我搂着你，还有几分亲昵——哦，如果忽略正扯着对方头发的手的话。

朱正廷人高马大的，搬运起来也艰难，弄得黄明昊出了一身的汗。他把人架上床，替人脱了鞋子外套，盖好被子，看了眼另一张床上已经睡得安稳的李希侃，倚在门框上摇着头笑了笑，安心地退了出去。

 

范丞丞不知道是吹了冷风还是怎么，等黄明昊回到房间，他竟然坐在那儿，好像也不迷糊了。要不是身上浓重的酒气，他都以为这人是清醒的。

“怎么了，不睡觉吗?”  
“大胆!见到寡人竟敢不跪!”

黄明昊一愣，随即笑得抽了起来。  
这还……这还当上天子了?

他往床上一坐，拍拍范丞丞的背，清了清嗓子:“大王，您该就寝了。”  
范丞丞板着脸，似乎有些疑惑地扭头看他，然后突然软了表情:“爱妃来了啊，寡人想你想得好苦啊!”

黄明昊一敲他的脑袋:“爱妃你个头，睡不睡?不睡我去隔壁睡了。”

范丞丞一把搂住他的腰，整个人的重量压了上来。  
“爱妃莫要丢下寡人，这天下都是寡人的，可寡人只心系爱妃一个。”

黄明昊笑得胃都抽筋，这都是哪跟哪儿的台词啊。笑着笑着，眼睛开始泛酸。  
范丞丞可真是傻气。

“好了，大王，我哪儿也不去，我们就寝了，好不好？”

“香一个，爱妃先让寡人香一个。”

“诶……唔……范丞丞!你是不是装的!”

“啊，爱妃好凶凶哦。”

“你放开!”

“爱妃，今晚好好伺候寡人，寡人给你封侯加爵!”

“滚开啦!”

 

昨夜没有拉好窗帘，黄明昊睡眠浅，被漏进来的阳光闹醒了。  
他想翻身，范丞丞的手臂压在身上很沉。他转过去的时候胸口摩擦过被子，疼得嘶了口气。

昨晚，喝醉的范丞丞像是寻到了什么玩具，对着那处又吸又啃，这喂孩子都还好好的，现下被他弄得疼痛狼狈，气得黄明昊掐他大腿。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——疼疼——”  
宿醉的人终于醒了。  
“你干嘛啊?!”他半抬起头，看了看，然后又泄气般地躺回去，“我还以为老鼠咬我呢?”

“谁是老鼠还不一定呢?你少在这里跟我装断片!”

范丞丞揉了揉脑袋，头疼得厉害。他不是不记得了，但昨晚确实又不完全是本意，现下不耍赖多吃亏啊。  
“我不是喝醉了嘛。”

“醉醉醉，你醉你醉，还说爱我，我看你是爱虐待我。”

范丞丞哼了一下:“还说我呢？自己跟你那个正廷哥不清不楚，当我瞎的吗?”

黄明昊表情严肃起来:“范丞丞，我当你是气话，但是这种玩笑，以后不许再开。”

“哼!”范大少爷好像真的怕了，吭哧吭哧又转过身去，留一个背影，自言自语似的，“我知道你喜欢他，但我告诉你，只能有一点点喜欢，你要最喜欢我，最爱我，知不知道!”  
他语气像是小孩闹脾气，又不敢看人，气势弱极了。

这下，黄明昊反倒不气了，支起身子凑到他耳边。  
“是，我是喜欢他。”

“喜欢他喜欢到和你结婚。”  
“喜欢他喜欢到和你生孩子。”  
“喜欢他喜欢到觉得你哪儿都好。”

范丞丞刚刚还在气愤，听了这话，咬着嘴唇偷笑，却还硬要板着个脸，回身拧人。  
“敢耍我?你是不要命了。”

黄明昊拍着他的手直躲:“谁叫你要当疯狗乱咬人!”

“我疯狗?”范丞丞眼睛都直了，翻身把人压住，居高临下地审视着他，“你自己说，为什么你手机解锁密码是他的生日?你今天不解释清楚，我就让你见识见识什么叫真正的疯狗，汪!”

其实他已经不气了，黄明昊爱他，他可以肯定，只是那点不甘心的醋意，就是在心头挥散不去。

“你就是为了这个憋了两天屈?”黄明昊露出不可置信的笑来，“你傻不傻，为什么不直接问我?”

“少转移话题!”

“好好好……那天去他家嘛，他说想看孩子的照片，看我手机密码是你的生日，说我只想着你，这样不好，搞得好像被你吃定了似的，硬拿着我的手机要换密码。我说我的生日自己都记不住，他就输了他的生日。他也就是开个玩笑，我还没来得换回来，你至于嘛。”

“真的?”

“真的!”

范丞丞笑了:“真的是我的生日?”

黄明昊无奈地叹了口气:“是是是，范大少爷，我最喜欢你了，你还不知道吗?”

“好吧，勉强信你。”

黄明昊松了松脑袋，突然好奇:“丞丞，如果我真的喜欢他，你打算怎么办?”  
也就是玩笑着一问，范丞丞却一下又阴了脸。  
“你不要怪我，昊昊，我一定会毁掉他。我会把他踩进泥里，求生不得求死不能，捏碎他珍视的一切，摧毁他的理想，敲折他的膝盖，然后问你——你还爱吗？”

范丞丞一字一句说得认真:“所以，你要庆幸，庆幸你爱的是我。黄明昊，你要知道，我从来不是什么好人。”

黄明昊身上一颤:“疯子。”

范丞丞吻了吻他的脸侧，小声问:“那你，还爱我吗？”

他望着他的眼睛，任由墙上的钟，滴答地走着。

“我想，我可能也疯了。”

范丞丞笑了，他爱死了这个回答。  
我要你爱我，至贪至嗔，至疯至魔。

 

他得意地去拧黄明昊的脸:“下次你再说喜欢他，我就把你嘴拧下来。”

“是，我的疯狗先生。”

“啊呜!汪……汪……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，别啃了，别啊……”

范丞丞在他颈间留了几个不痛不痒的牙印，然后，突然安静，把人紧紧搂住。  
“我多想，早一点遇见你……当你还是小孩子的时候，就把最好的都给你。这样，你就不会被他那点小恩小惠骗走了。”

“丞丞……”

“好啦，我知道，就再让我嫉妒一小会会儿。”

那些充满了色彩的杂志和糖果虽然并不贵重，却也是用了心，真真实实地给小小的黄明昊，带去过光。

他们拥抱在一些，用暖意去填补那些陈旧遗憾的缝隙。

 

“叮咚——叮咚——”

黄明昊套着外套往门口走。

“谁?”

“客房服务。”

丰盛的早餐被推了进来。  
“您好，这是昨天晚上黎先生订的。”

黄明昊听见这个称呼一愣，随即才反应过来，是小黎。  
倒是个贴心的孩子。

他进屋叫了范丞丞，让他去催王琳凯和毕雯珺起床，自己则进了朱正廷和李希侃的房间。  
昨晚都喝大了，赶紧吃点早餐才不伤身。

“小侃，诶呦，快起来，吃早饭了。”  
朱正廷听见动静已经爬了起来，坐在床上发懵。倒是李希侃，标准的起床困难户，扯了半天才扒拉着头发摇摇晃晃起来。

三个人回到餐厅，王琳凯和范丞丞已经喝上牛奶吃着三明治了。  
“诶，我说，你们昨晚不会把老毕落下了吧。”

“是啊，他都没在房间。”

黄明昊失笑:“怎么可能?你连你鞋都没落下，他这么大个人我还能看不见?我说你们一群大男人喝得乱七八糟的，昨晚最后都是靠小黎……”

他话说到这里，突然一愣，扭头去看最后一个房间紧闭的房门。李希侃正打着哈欠过去，准备叫小黎起床。

“等……”

李希侃已经打开了门。  
“小黎宝贝儿，起床吃……早……饭了……”

桌子上所有人都意识到了。  
王琳凯机几乎是冲过去:“我去，不至于吧。”

李希侃捂着嘴一步一步后退。  
剩下几个人围了过去，黄明昊往里面看了一眼就把门合上了。

“小侃，你不要多想……”

“我，”李希侃的眼泪落了下来，“我……”  
他手足无措地抹了把脸。  
“我去洗漱一下。”  
转身就跑回了房间。

范丞丞皱紧了眉头，用力拍了拍门，大喊:“老毕，别睡了，起来了。”

 

毕雯珺觉得吵，他往常很少喝酒，更别说喝醉了。  
外面嘈杂得很，他动了一下，发现右手没了知觉，应当是麻了，抽了一下，没抽动。

睁眼，怀里躺着一个人。  
这个人，曾经也是这样，闭着眼睛，被他抱进了医院。

他一身冷汗，心里只有一个念头。

完了。


	44. Chapter 44

房间里是小黎的哭声，毕雯珺颓唐地坐在餐桌边。他一面懊恼，一面又似乎在努力回忆昨晚到底发生了什么。

一屋子的人，都沉默。  
这确实是太过意料之外的事情。

毕雯珺:“可以查走廊监控吗?我一点记忆都没有了，估计早就丧失行为能力了，昨晚不可能会发生什么?是我的问题，不应该喝醉的。”

朱正廷看着李希侃躲着的房间方向，叹了口气:“早知道不带小孩儿过来了，不然也不至于。”

黄明昊拍了拍他的肩安慰:“是我不好，善后这种事交给他做，我应该最后检查一遍的。”

 

范丞丞:“不是，哥几个都在这儿装什么圈外人?今天这事儿怎么发生的，心里没数?”  
王琳凯一拍桌子，一副你说的深得我心的样子:“你们别嫌我说得难听啊，老毕是醉了，可是那小什么没醉吧。退一万步，就算老毕喝醉了要用强，他嚷嚷不就完了，Justin不是也没醉嘛。爬床就爬床，装什么装啊。”

黄明昊低着眉眼看了朱正廷一眼，两人也是心照不宣，这事儿错还真不在毕雯珺。  
朱正廷:“可是，现在事情已经这样了，小侃不可能当没发生过。”

黄明昊也觉得在理，下意识地去看范丞丞，好像他能解决一切问题。  
这个眼神自然也被对方收进眼底，让人觉得受用极了。

范丞丞:“这样，正廷，你先把里面那个哭哭啼啼的烦人精带回去，看好了，别再出幺蛾子。昊昊，你去安慰一下小侃，他今天不能和朱正廷回家了，不然看见那孩子更伤心，让他住我们家去吧，今晚我睡楼下老毕那地方。”

毕雯珺站了起来:“我还是亲自和他解释吧。”

范丞丞一把把人扯回来:“解释什么?昨晚的事你不是断片了吗?你准备怎么解释?对不起，我什么都不记得了?”

毕雯珺哑口无言，半晌才说:“可……至少，至少我应该去道歉。”

“你错什么了你就道歉?你还想把这事儿认下来?”

他似乎冷静了:“我让他伤心了，我就该道歉。”

范丞丞一副恨铁不成钢的样子，放开他，挥手:“那你去，快去。我打包票，你去，你俩彻底玩完儿，现在还是冷战呢吧，你一进去，人家决心一下，和你分手，诶，你说可不就正好了吗？”

王琳凯:“是啊，老毕，现在正气头上呢，今天这事儿可不小，还真不好说。”

毕雯珺:“可他这么伤心……”

“伤心是好事，”范丞丞发现黄明昊眼刀飞过来，赶紧软了语气，“这不说明人还喜欢你嘛，如果今天这样都不伤心，你俩才彻底完了。”

黄明昊:“那总也不能一直这么拖着吧。”

“明天，明天再安排见面，你们给我点时间，我得先把那小子处理了。”

朱正廷有点担心:“其实……他也就是一小孩儿，也没有这么夸张的必要。”

范丞丞翻了个白眼:“敢情是没爬你床上不算事儿呗。”

“诶你……”

王琳凯:“好了，好了，我们自己能不能别吵了，没有人觉得他在里面哭很烦吗？都是哭，你看看人家李希侃咋就悄没声呢，我现在脑袋都快爆炸了。”

范丞丞:“先按我说的做吧，都挤在一块儿事情只会越来越糟，明天，我一定给你机会。”  
他拍了拍毕雯珺的肩膀，催促朱正廷和黄明昊赶紧进房间。

王琳凯站了起来:“就是，你们要知道，方圆十里，没有小范总拉不成的皮条。”

朱正廷:……真的靠谱吗?我是不是把家里的孩子全都领回去离这些人越远越好?

 

黄明昊和李希侃从房间出来的时候，外面已经一个人都不剩了。他的情绪稳定了不少，整个人却依旧蔫蔫的。  
一边是自己真心疼爱的孩子，一边是还深爱着的情人。无论事情是如何发生的，对他而言都太过荒唐。他觉得自己的心仿佛经历了一场大火，现在只剩荒芜的残渣。

熟悉的大楼让他有些不适，那段住在这里的日子仿佛变得模糊而不真实。那时候他们喜欢躺在沙发上，用各种奇怪的姿势打游戏。他还时常偷跑出去买冰可乐，要是被抓住了，不仅会挨骂，晚上还没有好果子吃。

 

“小侃?我们到了。”  
“哦……啊，好的。”

李希侃一路上时常走神，这让黄明昊颇为担心。

 

“诶呀，谁回来了，粼粼快看，爹爹回来了?”  
范粼粼醒着，阿姨正抱着他在客厅遛弯。

“诶呦，范沉沉，爹地抱抱。”  
范沉沉是他最近刚收获的小名——这孩子实在太重了，范丞丞之前笑着说这孩子要是丢水里肯定哐哐哐就沉底了。

 

“啊，好可爱!”  
李希侃用手指戳戳他的脸。  
范粼粼咯咯咯地笑。

 

“要抱抱吗?”

“我?我可以吗?”

黄明昊笑着把孩子递过去:“这只手这样，对，然后托着脑袋，对，这样就可以了，没什么难的。”

李希侃却像被固定了的雕塑，怀里揣着孩子，手脚都僵硬了。  
“啊，我好怕啊，我不敢动了，万一把他摔了怎么办?”

黄明昊反倒一脸轻松:“哪那么多万一啊，你又不把他抛来抛去，紧紧抱在怀里，怎么会摔呢?”

他拍了拍李希侃的背:“放心，摔不着。”

不会，让你轻易受伤的。

 

“小贾，我住在这里，你和丞丞不方便吧。”  
晚上李希侃换了睡衣，坐在床上，头发还有些潮。

黄明昊拿过吹风机，接着在他脑袋上呼噜。  
“没事儿，也算是给我放放假了。”

这话听起来像带着颜色的笑话，逗得李希侃低头笑了。  
黄明昊拍他的脑袋。  
“想什么呢你!”

“小贾宝贝，你能幸福，真好啊。”

黄明昊也有些感慨。  
“也不容易。”

“嗯。”

 

“小侃，”黄明昊把吹风机放到一边，“毕雯珺的事儿，你怎么想的？”

头发蓬松出一些暖意。  
“我和他啊……”他低下头，“就算了吧。”

黄明昊也不着急，李希侃的性子，不遇着大事，向来带着点犹豫。  
“喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，哪有什么算了?”

“可小贾，有些事，不是那么简单。”  
“有多复杂，比我和范丞丞还复杂?”

“不一样。”  
“哪里不一样?”

“小贾，他家里……关系很好。我不希望他因为我，和家里闹翻了，现在这样，分开最好。”

“对，也对，”黄明昊拉开被子躺了进去，“也是啊，他就该乖乖听话，找个富家千金，门当户对，结婚生子，一辈子说不上开心也说不上不开心，背负着所谓的责任走完一生。挺好，你们都挺爱他的，都替他安排好了。”

李希侃知道他在说反话，烦躁地挠了挠头发:“诶，我也不是这个意思。”

“你呢，要跟人家分手也要好好分，也算是给自己一个交代不是嘛。”

“我们都这样了，还有必要分手吗?”

“哪样了?”

李希侃也躺了下来。  
“小贾，其实今天早上那事儿，我还……我还真不怪他。他不是那样的人。”

黄明昊笑了:“哟，现在说不怪他了，早上眼睛哭得跟个核桃似的，我都怕你那俩大眼珠子从小眼睛缝里崩出来。”

“你怎么说话越来越像范丞丞!真是嫁鸡随鸡!”

“我这叫学以致用好不好。你别说我，你自己呢，这性格也是越来越磨叽，估计也是被毕雯珺带的，喜欢还是不喜欢，一句准话，别在这儿瞻前顾后的。”

李希侃呆呆地望着天花板。  
“小贾宝贝……”

“嗯?”

“他玩悠悠球，真的太帅了。”

“呵。”  
黄明昊都被气笑了。  
“毕雯珺诶，盘顺条亮，家族企业继承人，有脑子，人靠谱，多少人在后面等着当少奶奶。在你这儿，就一个玩悠悠球太帅了?你不如去找悠悠球全国谈恋爱?”

李希侃竟然还眯着眼睛在笑，两颗小虎牙都钻出了脑袋:“别人玩悠悠球都不帅，只有他帅。”

“李希侃，你知道自己现在这样子有多傻吗?”黄明昊故意怪声怪样地模仿，“只有他帅，噫——啧啧啧。”

“你才傻子呢，你是傻子给傻子生孩子。”

“诶，你骂我就骂我，凭什么骂范丞丞!”

“就骂他，你咬我啊。”

“别以为我不敢!”

“啊——好痛!臭小贾!我说错了，你不是嫁鸡随鸡，你是嫁狗随狗!”

 

李希侃似乎暂时忘却了关于毕雯珺的一切，专心致志地和黄明昊相互攻击，一直到大半夜，两个人都口干舌燥地沉沉睡去。  
他觉得有些渴，想喝一杯冰可乐，然后，毕雯珺的脸又浮现了出来。

真糟糕。


	45. Chapter 45

黄明昊看着手机上的消息，抖着腿眼睛骨碌碌地转。  
李希侃看他夹菜不稳掉落在桌上的汤汁，拉了两张纸巾就来擦。  
“啊呀，你怎么回事，现在吃东西怎么和小孩一样?”

黄明昊:“啊呀，我们家小侃真是贤惠。”

李希侃手上动作一顿:“你是急性发烧吗?这起码得有六十多度吧。”

“怎么，夸夸你不行吗?”

“不行，从你和范丞丞结婚那天起，我们之间的纯真美好已经一去不复返了，你有什么目的，说。”

黄明昊饭碗一放:“吃完和我下楼。”

“不去。”

“胆小鬼，是我我就去，甩他两大耳刮子，大吼三声渣男，我要和你一刀两断。”

“小贾宝贝，需不需要我提醒你，范丞丞就亲了，哦不，嘴唇那么一小下下沾到别人的脸，你那时候跑得比兔子还快的黑历史。”

“谣言，我怀着双胞胎呢，不可能跑得比兔子还快。我可告诉你啊，丞丞和我说老毕昨天一直在薅自己头发，你再不下去听他解释，他很快就要秃了。”

李希侃放下了筷子，收敛了表情。  
“其实，真的没什么需要解释的。”

“小侃，你比我了解他。连我都知道，他但凡能有一点点不喜欢你的可能，就不会招惹你。我现在下楼，你要不要跟过来自己决定。我可以向你保证，今天你不想见他，我会尊重你，这辈子无论他再怎么死缠烂打，我都不会安排你们见面了。”

黄明昊一番豪言壮语，起身走到门口。他穿鞋子的动作故意放得很慢，余光偷偷地去瞟餐桌旁的人。

我去，咋还没动静啊?  
不会真不来吧，要死了要死了，是不是戏过了啊。  
完球，这可怎么挽回啊，要不我回去和他说我发烧六十度?

诶，人呢?

“不……不是说下楼吗?不走了吗?”  
李希侃悄没声的已经到了身后。

“诶呀我去，你怎么在这儿?吓死我了。”

“你动作好慢，是不是和范丞丞学的?”  
李希侃说话的声音变得又糯又小，好像做错了什么事情似的，转身，先去按了电梯。

黄明昊低头，手指翻飞。  
——长江长江，我是黄河。圆满完成任务，接下去就看你们的了。

 

毕雯珺松了松胳膊，拼命吐气。  
范丞丞歪了歪嘴角:“不是，老毕，你是要上战场啊，上次并购案我都没见你这么紧张。”

“你帮我看看，我领结有没有歪?”

“呵。”

啪嗒——  
门开了。

范丞丞不顾李希侃的阻拦，拎着黄明昊就去了客厅沙发。屁股刚沾着，黄明昊立马转过身，两个小眼睛露在沙发背上观摩。

毕雯珺从怀里掏出一封信。  
“这个是……小黎留给你的。”

李希侃听到这个名字，情绪又是一动，他觉得颈间发热，伸手去接那封信。  
毕雯珺却一下把信抽了回去。  
“但是我们之间的事，和他无关，这信，你等会儿再看。”

黄明昊紧紧咬住了大拇指的指甲，他扭头，发现范丞丞正看着他笑，便压低了声音:“你看我干嘛，情节这么紧张，你不好奇吗?”

范丞丞笑着，凑上去吻了吻他的侧脸:“成不了今晚我给你当马骑。”  
黄明昊脸上烧得厉害:“嘚瑟，谁要理你。”

 

“李希侃，我承认自己并不是一个话多的人，也经常批评你，欺负你，虽然有时候确实是因为你太傻气。”

 

黄明昊杵了范丞丞一下:“怎么回事，这稿子你给他审了吗?怎么还骂人呢？”  
“不是，李希侃喜欢的是老毕，这种稿子我审干嘛，他又不是喜欢我?”

“那你好歹给润色润色啊，从小小侃就最讨厌别人说他傻了!”  
“别人说他傻当然不行了，那是老毕，能一样吗?诶，你看，你快看。”  
范丞丞指了指，顺势跟着黄明昊一起扒拉到沙发背上。

 

李希侃咬着下唇，摸了摸后脑:“对不起，给你添了好多麻烦。”

 

黄明昊摸着胸口，一口气差点没上来。  
“得，这人给你们了，我不要了，他已经失心疯了。”

 

毕雯珺的手伸进裤袋里。  
“那你，以后可以一直给我添麻烦吗？”

 

黄明昊一把捏住范丞丞的胳膊:“要求婚了，我去，太快了吧!啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!”

 

结果毕雯珺，掏出了一个——悠悠球。

黄明昊:……  
李希侃:……

毕雯珺:“我现在能给的承诺并不多，但是，我说出口的话，一定会做到。所以，李希侃，如果你愿意的话，我能，一直一直，教你玩悠悠球吗?”

李希侃眯了眼睛，尴尬地笑了:“那个……你不是一直嫌弃我笨学不会吗？”

“但是，我还是会一直教你。这是我小时候的第一个悠悠球，我一直收藏着，今后，希望能交给你保管。”

 

黄明昊捏着自己的脸，搓出了各种表情，他现在不知道自己该激动还是翻白眼——是很重要的东西啦，但是放在这里剧情是不是有点不对啊!这悠悠球TM也不是镶钻的啊!  
倒是范丞丞，一脸悠闲地看着戏。

 

毕雯珺很少谈心事，过去李希侃也不敢问，他太习惯在笼子里和黄明昊相依为命了。这世界很大很自由，可有时候，也不过是看不见边际的牢笼罢了。他们，根本不是一个世界的。

“太贵重了，我受不起。”

有的人，什么都不曾拥有过，便会以为，自己不值得这份幸运。

毕雯珺把悠悠球套到指上，用力一甩，球飞出去，定在了半空。  
“我知道，以前，Justin对你而言，几乎是唯一的家人。”

他一根手指勾起线的中间，往上一提，绕过正旋转着的悠悠球，收到另一只手上。  
“但是，现在，你不仅有黄家可以依靠，以后，你还有我。”

指上的细线一放，悠悠球竟然跟着自动上升，回到了手里。  
“让我做你的家人。”

 

李希侃含着眼泪，抽了抽鼻子，他摸了摸毕雯珺手上的那个悠悠球，故意扯开话题:“哇，这个好厉害啊。”

毕雯珺把指绳摘了下来:“想学吗？”

“好难，我怕我学不会。”

“没关系，我们有的是时间。”  
他整理好指绳，套在李希侃无名指上。

“诶，悠悠球不是套中指的吗?”

“笨蛋。”

 

黄明昊右手捂着嘴，左手不停激动地拍打着范丞丞的背。  
“太感人了，真的太感人了，我仿佛看见三十克拉的巨大钻戒在闪闪发光。这是什么?这，就是爱情!”

范丞丞被被鸡爪子挠得疼到黑脸:“好了，戏看够了，放心了吧，走。”他把人拎起来往外走。

要不是被人拦腰搂着，黄明昊路过客厅的时候几乎要扑到李希侃身上。  
“小侃，要幸福!爸爸永远爱你!要幸福啊!”

范丞丞:……

李希侃还在拨弄无名指上那个代表承诺的线圈，他抬起头:“那我楼上的东西……”  
范丞丞:“明天再来拿，今天不方便。”

门合上了。

黄明昊立刻低头拨弄手机。  
范丞丞:“干嘛呢？”

黄明昊:“给正廷哥直播啊，我们家小侃托付出去了。”

范丞丞抢过他手上的手机。

“诶，你干嘛?”  
“不许你老惦记他。”

“手机还我!我还没说完。”

范丞丞低头咬他耳朵，使了点力道:“别惹我，急了信不信我今晚给他现场直播?”

黄明昊的耳尖都要烧起来了:“播你个鬼。”

“你别忘了，今天输了的人，要被当马骑。”

“是你说的，我可没说。”


	46. Chapter 46

黄明昊上楼第一件事就跑去了婴儿房，这两天扰人的事情太多，和孩子相处的时间少了不少，让他心里歉疚。

可惜今天中午范晗晗闹觉，弄得范粼粼也跟着哭，两个孩子白天睡得不安稳，天一暗就累得歇下了。  
黄明昊有些遗憾地亲了亲范晗晗软糯的小脸。  
“你说神奇不神奇，生出来这么丁点大的孩子，皮都是皱巴巴的，现在竟然这么大了，胖乎乎。”

范丞丞:“这有什么好神奇的，你不也是从这么点大长起来的嘛。”

“不一样啊。”

“有什么不一样?”

黄明昊想说，这是我们的孩子啊。但他最后只是笑笑，又亲了亲范粼粼奶香味的小手。  
他无意于在孩子这件事上和范丞丞争执，毕竟他俩对孩子的感情，并不相同。

 

“昊昊。”  
“嗯?”

“我姐说，想在我们出国之前一起吃顿饭。”  
“好啊。”

范丞丞犹豫了一下:“我爸也会在。”

 

“昊昊……”

“可以。”

范丞丞觉得黄明昊应该和他发脾气，大叫着范丞丞你是不是有病，你爸在我九死一生的时候来医院绑架我，把我囚禁了几个月，害我和儿子见不到面，你居然想让我和他一张桌子吃饭?  
他应该发脾气的，大闹一场。这样范丞丞就有机会解释了，是最后一次了，真的，以后再也不会让他有机会伤害到你了。  
就当是为我，最后一次了。

可是黄明昊没有，他只是低声说，可以。

这让范丞丞生气。  
他气黄明昊平白无故就咽了委屈，更气他觉得自己可以任意将他伤害。

 

“干嘛?”  
黄明昊被拽起来的时候吓了一跳，他还来不及抱歉地朝边上的阿姨笑笑，就被范丞丞拖了出去。

“丞丞你干嘛啊？阿姨该以为我们要吵架了。”

 

卧室门关上，黄明昊几乎是被顶在门上的。  
“有空关心阿姨，不如多关心关心自己。”

后脑硌在木门上，有些疼，范丞丞吻得很深，几乎让他喘不上气，连肺都被吊起来倾满情欲。  
“唔……你……别……”  
真不知道哪里又惹恼了范大少爷。

衣服被撕扯着褪下来，很快，光洁的后背也贴上了冰凉的门。他被推挤着上提，脚尖几乎就要离地，只好伸出手环抱住范丞丞的脖子。

范丞丞膝盖顺势往上一顶，双手托住爱人的屁股，轻轻后仰，抱着他后退着往床上走去。  
黄明昊唯恐他重心不稳摔了，撑着后倒想要平衡，谁知道仰过了头，范丞丞把不住他，两人竟然一起倒了下去。

黄明昊后脑朝着床头柜砸了过去，避让不及，范丞丞只能搂紧，尽力护住他。  
砰——  
台灯也被撞了下来，掉在地上。

黄明昊右肩硌到了抽屉把手，但他顾不上疼，先去看范丞丞。  
刚才砸下去的时候，他分明感受到后脑压在了范丞丞小臂上。

“丞丞?”

范丞丞躺在地上抽气，他抬起右手，动了动。很好，骨头没断。

黄明昊已经爬了起来，检查了一下，小臂起了一片紫红，看着不太严重，应该只是皮外伤。  
“手握一下。”

范丞丞听话地试着捏了捏拳头。  
“没事，没伤到筋骨。”

看着那片紫红迅速变深变肿，黄明昊站了起来，打开门才记起上半身没有穿衣服，急急地从地上捡了一件胡乱套上。  
他从冰箱里拿出冰袋的时候，阿姨听到响动赶了出来。

“小昊，没事吧?”

黄明昊实在不知道怎么解释，只说没事，范丞丞太蠢，脚滑摔了一跤。

 

会脚滑的蠢蛋坐在床边，看着黄明昊跪在地毯上给他敷冰袋，哑然失笑。

“还笑呢，都肿了。”

“小伤，我还以为骨头肯定得断。”

“那你还挡，真断了可怎么办啊!”

范丞丞看着他气到发肿的脸，突然凑上去亲了一下。  
“断了也值得，不能让你受伤。”

指尖因为扶着冰袋已经失去了知觉，黄明昊抬手抹了一下脸上的泪，脸颊被冻得一缩。

“诶，怎么又哭了?是不是摔着哪里了?”

“范丞丞，你真的是个混蛋你知道吗？”

被骂的人反倒搂了上去:“你才知道啊，晚了。”  
他转过脑袋，像孩子撒娇耍赖似的，下巴几乎搁在黄明昊肩膀上，却拉着小肉手往那处摸去。  
“我不仅是混蛋，还是个流氓。”

他坏笑着，眼神却很坚定，让这句话变得异常纯情起来。

“你别动了，”黄明昊扶正他的身子。

 

范丞丞其实也没指望着继续，他只是想逗逗黄明昊罢了。

“我来。”  
爱人却捧着他的脸，跪坐到身上，吻住了他的唇。

范丞丞半仰着头，看着黄明昊近在咫尺的脸，笑了。

“你别……笑我呀。”

“没笑你，我只是——太喜欢你了。”

 

拉链解开，内裤微微下拉，范丞丞被束缚着的欲望立刻弹跳了出来，性致勃勃。

黄明昊后撤，站起来，褪去了衣裤。  
眼前的艳景让范丞丞忍不住吹了个口哨。

黄明昊恼了，跨到他身上，对准肩膀狠狠咬了一口。

“啊啊——黄明昊你谋杀亲夫啊，刚才要不是我救你，你现在已经摔成傻子了——嗯啊——”  
他发出一声鼻音，终于闭上了恼人的嘴。

花穴紧紧含住了滚烫的柱口，范丞丞被湿润的触感爽得额角都在颤抖，他甚至能感觉到柱身上有一滴淫水流淌下来，一直往下，沾落在耻毛上。

下身被高热的性器进入，黄明昊往上微微一躲。范丞丞左手搂住他的腰，好让人在自己胸前倚靠半分。  
他们贴合着亲吻，似乎唇齿间的气息可以安抚敏感的触角。

皮肤上的颤栗渐渐淡去，黄明昊加了力道，慢慢坐了下去。

范丞丞坐在床边的地毯上，黄明昊只有把膝盖不断往两边打开才能往下承纳。  
这个姿势，不仅羞耻，而且让坚挺彻底贴合在了肉穴的前壁上。龟头磨过每一寸褶皱，描绘每一寸属于范丞丞的领地。

范丞丞忍不住抬腰，他渴望更深的侵入，像是鱼跳跃着翻进水里。黄明昊的味道总能勾起他最深的欲望，让人追着一丝儿甜气儿，心甘情愿踏入陷阱。

 

黄明昊动弹不得，他仿佛被锁进了这个姿势，无论是腿还是腰，都已经绷直到了极限，似乎收不回来了。

他只好抱着范丞丞的脖子，咽呜着，小声抱怨。  
范丞丞摸了摸他圆润的屁股，终是托着他，站了起来，转身把人放到床上。

“嗯——你的手……”

范丞丞低下身子吻了吻爱人的眼睛:“宝贝，担心你自己吧。”

黄明昊此刻上身有了着落，腰部以下却依旧悬空在床外，被范丞丞把着腿，用力进出着，淫水甚至顺着股沟，滴落到地板上。

他觉得羞耻，扭着腰想把臀缩回床上，却被拖了回去，甚至扯出更多。

腰部的悬空让撞击变得更加地孟浪，他的下身跟着摇摆，屁股一直往下坠，却一次一次被性器顶弄回来。  
黄明昊双手打开，想要尽可能地撑在床上。

 

“丞丞，等一下。”

“等一下。”  
他推扯起来叫停。

膀胱被不停挤压，酝酿出越来越浓烈的尿意。黄明昊不敢说，只知道那里和蕊心深处的快感挤压在一起，让他连趾尖都涌上颤栗。

 

“怎么了？”范丞丞没有停，却俯下身子小声询问。

黄明昊收紧了小腹，只是摇头，“停一下，丞丞，停一下。”

“怎么了?是哪里不舒服吗?说。”

 

黄明昊咬紧了下唇，显然是不想说，准备死耗。

又是这样，什么都不愿意讲出来。

范丞丞冲撞得更厉害了。  
每一次顶弄都在加深紧迫的尿意，膀胱被刺激着，似乎越胀越大，针刺般的颤栗，又痒又疼。  
黄明昊咬住了手指，生理性的眼泪落了下来。

“说。”  
范丞丞进犯地更深了，他半个身子压了上来。黄明昊的前端被挤压到小腹上，膀胱哪里还禁得起这样的碰触，他一颤，惊叫出声。

他差点，差点就这样尿在了床上。

 

“啊!不要，丞丞，不要了，我……”声音骤然低了下去，“我……憋不住了。”

身上的人终于停了动作，微微偏头:“什么?我没听见，再说一遍。”

“丞丞……我要……我要尿尿了。”  
黄明昊抬手捂住了眼睛，指节上那个牙印还清晰可见，近乎见血。

范丞丞释然了，舔了舔那根手指:“对，要说出来才乖嘛，我又不吃人。”

他以为终于得了解脱，手肘撑在床上，想要起来。却又被范丞丞放倒。  
床上的人并着腿，想把埋在身体里的性器推挤出去:“丞丞……我要去厕所。”

范丞丞却打开了床头柜的下层抽屉。  
白天有时候阿姨会把婴儿床推到他们房间，好让黄明昊和孩子们多点时间相处，房间里自然也放了一些婴儿用品。

他抽出了一张尿不湿，拿起来研究了一下。  
挺小的，黄明昊穿不上。范丞丞眉毛一抬，打开尿不湿包裹到黄明昊翘立着的性器上。  
那里已经憋得太久了，马眼上甚至渗出一点点尿液来。

“丞丞，你干嘛，丞丞，不要，你让我去厕所。”

范丞丞不顾他的挣扎，下身又进犯起来。这次，用了十足的力道，像是在催促什么。  
“乖，不要害羞，宝宝们都是这么尿尿的。”

黄明昊企图翻身爬起来，却被范丞丞抓得紧紧的，不得逃脱。倒是那块覆盖着的尿不湿，因为动作，松着快要掉了。

“丞丞……放过我，让我去厕所，不要了!”

“乖，握好，不然就要尿到床上了。”他拉过黄明昊的手，放到尿不湿上，“还是说，床单弄脏了也没事，反正有人会处理，不是吗?”

 

黄明昊被顶弄得彻底软了腰。他指尖是柔软的触感，那里还散发着熟悉的清香。全身的战栗和热意一阵一阵袭来，下体甚至鼓胀到发疼。黄明昊知道，自己已经到了极限。

他闭上眼睛，认命般地，用双手紧紧捏住包裹在性器上的尿不湿。

范丞丞加快了速度，身下的人近乎痛苦地呻吟起来，他的腿大开着，却维持着最后的倔强——尿不湿依旧干瘪着，他不愿意以这样的姿势自主排尿。

范丞丞维持着大开大合的肏干，然后，轻轻地，在黄明昊的小腹上一按。  
他整个人近乎蜷缩起来，甬道难以自制地痉挛。  
他失禁了，在范丞丞面前。

黄明昊觉得手上的东西迅速发热发胀。那种冲破极限的快感和高潮将他彻底击垮了，他就像被冲塌堤坝的巨浪席卷而过，片羽不剩。

范丞丞也不嫌脏，拿下那吸饱了污秽的尿不湿，丢进垃圾袋里，然后抽了几张柔软的婴儿湿巾，替爱人把私处擦拭干净。  
黄明昊一动不动，眼神放空，任由他动作着。

 

干燥蓬软的被窝，让人放松警惕，是被剥落到一丝不剩的灵魂，最好的安歇地。

范丞丞轻轻拍打着爱人的背，像是哄孩子入睡。  
“乖，以后要说，知不知道?不说出来，下次……就真的让你尿在床上。知道吗?”

黄明昊微微颔首，也不知道听进去没有。  
他整个人有一些木然，良久才问:“丞丞，小黎……怎么样了?”

“我划了他的脸，让后把他丢进毒圈了。”

黄明昊的手指扯住枕巾，几乎发白。  
他的嘴唇颤抖着:“那，别……别告诉小侃。”

范丞丞看他吓坏了，撇了撇嘴:“怎么，还真信啊?我又和他没仇，那么狠干什么。不过逼他写了封信，说什么自己这样做只是为了让小侃哥哥明白还爱着对方的心意。现在一切都结束了，自己也要回归平凡的生活了巴拉巴拉……”

黄明昊抬起头，眼睛里似乎回了神:“真的?”

“嗯，送去一个住宿私立了，书爱读不读，反正学费付清了，每个月三千生活费，一直供到高中毕业。往后，就看他自己的造化了。”

黄明昊脸上化开了一点笑意，他似乎回忆起很多往事，最后还是开了口:“丞丞……你其实，对人挺温柔的。”

“屁。”范丞丞第一个不同意，“我可是流氓加混蛋!举世闻名的二世祖，败家第一人。”

黄明昊也不反驳，只是凑上去亲了亲他的下巴，然后寻了个舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

“不过，我剃了光了他的头发。”

黄明昊伸手，把范丞丞的手捞过来，放到自己腰上。两人之间的空气，立刻热了起来。

“头发还会再长。”

范丞丞侧身，抱住了自己的爱人。

嗯，头发了剃了还会再长；受过的伤，也会慢慢长成不再起眼的疤。

“晚安，宝贝。”

“晚安，流氓混蛋。”


	47. Chapter 47

范姐姐难得没有化妆，凌厉的五官一下柔和起来，让人看着还真有些不习惯。

范丞丞是一路推着双位婴儿车进来的，脸上那臭屁的得意模样好像恨不得所有人来问，哟，双胞胎啊?  
要不是看在孩子的面子上，黄明昊差点抬脚踹他一屁股墩。

 

家宴到真正是家宴，四个人，哦不，算上孩子，是六个。

范老爷子原本的脸色并不好，但似乎是见到了许久未见的大孙子，整个人散发出一些温柔的气息。

 

范丞丞把婴儿车推到桌边，老爷子先在边上坐下了。黄明昊也不好说什么，只好坐在了范丞丞边上。

一桌人，竟然都沉默了。

范姐姐正想问怎么样，照顾孩子辛苦吗?范丞丞也正准备叫服务员上菜来打破尴尬，没想到，范晗晗比谁都快，竟然率先哭了起来。

老爷子正看着范粼粼，脸微微一侧，眼神跟着哭闹的孩子就去了。他似乎是犹豫了一下，然后，低下身子，把范晗晗抱了起来。  
黄明昊噌一下站了起来。  
范丞丞却抓住他的手，示意没事。

老爷子并不理会他们的动静，自顾自地和孩子说话。  
“诶哟，这么能闹啊，可真像你爸，烦人精。”

黄明昊此刻坐也不是，立也不是。  
最后，到底又坐了回去。

范丞丞搭腔:“啥眼神啊，晗晗明明长得像昊昊，你看那眼睛，那鼻子。”

“今天有新到的龙虾，你和你姐去挑一下。”  
这话来得莫名其妙，明显就是为了把人支开。  
范丞丞自是不肯走。

“挑什么挑，有多大差别。吃什么龙虾，不吃。”

老爷子头都没抬，还在哄哭闹的孩子。  
“我也不吃人。”

话都说到这份上了，再僵下去就要吵了。范姐姐站了起来，走过来拍了拍范丞丞的肩膀。

他看了一眼黄明昊:“昊昊，你跟我去。”

算是妥协。

 

黄明昊却一直看着范晗晗:“丞丞，我就不去了。”

这下立也不是，坐也不是的人，变成了范丞丞。

“走了，丞丞。”  
卦心的人到底是跟着姐姐走了，一步三回头地。

 

范晗晗还在哭，只是没一开始激烈了。

“你倒是比那臭小子上心，不像他，也不管着点孩子。”  
这话听着是夸奖，却绵里藏针。  
说的是黄明昊把范丞丞都迷糊涂了，连自己孩子都不上心，想的念的全是他一个。

 

“毕竟，这里只有我一个，不是范家人。”

 

老爷子抬起头来，目光烁烁:“呵，当初怎么没觉得你有这么牙尖嘴利，是现在觉得位子稳妥了，不用装了吗?”

黄明昊叹了口气，想着还是到了这一步:“您要是觉得我是冲着范家来的，明天我就可以让律师出一份婚后财产约定，范家的东西，除了范丞丞和孩子，我半点都不想沾。”

“明天，我要看到这份文件。”

“一定。”

老爷子看着范晗晗哄不好，疑惑地皱了皱眉头，换了个姿势。  
“没想到啊，这么多年了，最后栽在自己孩子手上。这世间恐怕大概都是如此，最亲近的人，下手最狠……不过，你们也有孩子，不是吗?”

 

“您不是输给了他们，您是输给了自己。”

范氏这次元气大伤，高层洗血，确实是因为他的冒险。但宫家不了解内情，现在也无暇细查，可他范老爷子还不清楚是自家小孩搞的鬼吗?  
但他又能怎么办?捅出去让范氏再与人结仇?范丞丞恐怕活不到下个月。暗处的箭最为难防，冷不丁可以拿下任何人。  
他舍不得一生基业，更舍不得范丞丞——这不甘和愤怒，也只好自己往下吞。

“呵，好一个输给了自己……不过有一点，我倒是好奇。我差点害死你，你就一点都不怨恨?”

“您不是没有吗？”黄明昊深吸了一口气，“想看孙子，您就来，我这边没有意见。”

“不要以为装个孝子贤孙，我就会心软。”

“您要的文件，明天一定送到，而且，我不会告诉他。我知道有些事说了你也不会相信，比如，我只是爱他，比如，他也一直爱您。他已经失去了母亲，我只是……不想再让他失去父亲。”  
黄明昊说得动情，几乎要落下泪来。他觉得范丞丞似乎变得小小的，和他们的孩子一般大，眼神无辜，可怜巴巴地躲在他的怀里。

老爷子缓缓抬起头来，他似乎想说什么。

 

“爸，你看这个怎么样?”  
范丞丞突然开门进来了。  
他手上揪着龙虾的两根须，活像准备就地手撕。

老爷子先是被吓了一跳，然后怒火一下就蹿了上来。  
“什么毛病，这像个什么样子?”

范丞丞还委屈上了:“诶不是你让我下去挑的嘛，我怕不和你心意拿上来让你看看啊。”

范姐姐在一边偷笑着坐下了。  
天知道他们刚才被引到楼下，范丞丞拎起一个龙虾就走，吓得海鲜区的领班以为有人要偷龙虾。幸好服务员在后面跟着。  
电梯门合上的时候，那领班脸上那种“有钱人癖好都这么奇怪的吗”的表情，她可以记一辈子。

 

龙虾还在甩尾，溅起不少水。  
老爷子扭了扭身子，把范晗晗护了起来。  
“走开走开，都是刺，伤到孩子怎么办?”

“我去，我离你起码还有一米!”范丞丞转身把龙虾放在身后服务员端着的托盘上，小声嘟囔，“就不怕我伤到啊，还让我去挑?”

他擦了手，看见范晗晗还在哭，又准备起身。  
“爸，你把她放下，我女儿特别怕生，你又没抱过她，哄不好的。”

却被黄明昊一把拉住。  
他有些迟疑地回过头。

“多抱抱，多抱抱就不生了。”  
黄明昊捏了捏他的手。  
范丞丞一怔。

真的，可以吗?  
昊昊，真的，可以吗?

老爷子又换了个姿势，摇着孩子拍背。范晗晗渐渐止了哭喊。  
“女孩子不好养啊。”他抬眼看了看对面的女儿，那五官和妻子有七分像，尤其是笑起来的神韵，几乎让人恍惚。  
越养越像她——这后半句，他没有说。

这根刺，埋得太久太深了，甚至只要看一眼，都不必碰，就足够他隐隐作痛。

 

范丞丞把范粼粼从婴儿车里抱了起来，这傻孩子还怡然自得的嘬着奶嘴。  
“这家伙才不好养，太能吃了。昊昊，你快看，还和我急!”

范粼粼皱紧了眉头，小脸都憋红了。

“嗯?怎么这么臭?”

“范丞丞，你儿子拉屎了!”

老爷子立刻抱着孙女往边上挪了两个位置，仿佛会被熏着似的。

范姐姐终于憋不住，笑出了声。

范丞丞无措:“那……那怎么办?”

“换尿布啊。”

“哦。”他把范粼粼递给黄明昊。

“递给我干嘛，这是你儿子?”

“可……这也是你儿子啊。”  
新手爸爸彻底慌了。

黄明昊从婴儿车下层拿出尿布，笑了。  
“他可姓范，连这尿布都姓范。我相信，你很清楚怎么用，嗯?”

 

老爷子也开了口:“你是也该尝尝养儿子的苦头咯。”


	48. Chapter 48

范丞丞一路上时不时闻自己的手。  
“昊昊，你闻闻，我怎么觉得还是有屎味。”

黄明昊笑着把他的手拨开。  
“少来了，哪有。”

“真的，不信你闻闻。”

“滚。”

范丞丞突然用力捧着黄明昊的脸，亲了一下。

“范丞丞，你干嘛!”  
他连眼睛都被捏得变形。

“谢谢你。”  
谢谢你包容我无理的父亲，谢谢你受了伤害却依旧温暖得像太阳，谢谢你爱我。  
这荒芜而荒诞的人生，终于因为你，发芽开花。

黄明昊揉了揉脸，不好意思起来。  
“我只是，想让你开心而已。”

 

“嗯，”他点点头，“现在你脸上也有屎味了，我很开心。”

“范丞丞，我杀了你!”

 

上次几个人的聚餐最后因为小黎的事情匆忙散了，这回趁着范丞丞和黄明昊出国度假，毕雯珺攒了个送别宴。

范丞丞接到电话的时候笑到呛口水。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳……我哟我去，老毕你可够了吧，自己有事要宣布，想给人钉死咯，非说什么送别宴。你搞得我要出国定居了似的，我怕是这餐饭还没消化完就得回来。”

毕雯珺笑笑。  
“你消化系统什么时候变那么弱?”

范丞丞一愣。  
对面居然没有回怼他，也太不正常了!  
“噫——爱情让人变恶心，老毕，你现在春风得意的样子仿佛资产翻倍了。”

“呵呵呵呵呵……你就说来不来吧，反正黄明昊已经答应了。”

“来。你这样子有点恐怖，我可不敢放昊昊一个人过去。我怕你把精神病传染给他。”

 

王琳凯来的时候带了瓶酒，结果屁股沾上了椅子还没见着毕雯珺。  
“诶，老毕呢?”

范丞丞和黄明昊把孩子留在楼上让阿姨看顾，两人坐在一起腻歪得很。  
“在厨房做饭呢?”

“什么?”  
王琳凯都不敢往下坐了。  
“做饭?是我理解的那种做饭吗?开火的那种?”

范丞丞点点头:“是，我去看过了，真的在做，不是餐厅里送来的那种。而且，厨房还没炸。”

“我去，老毕会做饭?你这是在逗我，这比老毕喜欢男人还可怕好吗!”

李希侃正拿了碗筷来摆桌，一下子筷子滚到地上，丁零当啷响，他急着下去捡，再起来脸涨得通红。  
朱正廷在桌子下面狠狠地踹了他一脚，王琳凯嚎得差点把酒摔出去。  
“我错了，我错了，可以可以，吃吃吃，今晚全都食物中毒住院也吃。”

 

这场笑话的男主角姗姗来迟。  
他推着餐车煞有介事的样子，那一道道菜被摆在桌上，虽然简单，却能看出是正经做了。

王琳凯坐直了，清了清喉咙。  
他有一些震惊。  
毕雯珺是他表哥，他们从小一起长大，对方身上有几个疙瘩都清清楚楚。  
他突然意识到，毕雯珺身上确实有东西变了——或者说并没有变，只是进入了另一种状态。  
这种改变，在范丞丞身上也发生了，只是在毕雯珺这儿，仿佛更加明显。

他突然觉得有点讪讪的，开了酒。  
“我跟你们说，这瓶，我从我爸酒窖里偷的，好几年了，也不舍得喝，今天算便宜你们了。”  
他笑着先去拿毕雯珺的杯子，结果，对方一下按住了自己的杯子。

“戒了。”

“不是，老毕，你这就没意思了，你今年28，不是82，你是戒了还是萎了，啊!”  
他又狠狠地吃了朱正廷一后背掌。  
谁能料到，拽上天的夜店一哥，在家也是被欺负惨的老幺。

范丞丞笑了一下，挪出了杯子:“来，我陪你，这么好的酒，不喝多可惜。”

“就是，还是丞丞上道。”

黄明昊心里觉得温暖，毕雯珺大抵是因为之前小黎的事把酒给戒了。  
看来小侃对他而言，确实是放在心里的人物。

毕雯珺杯子里倒的是白水，他先站了起来，举着杯子。  
一切都显得过于正式了，反倒透着点滑稽。李希侃拉他的衣角，想让他坐下。

“明天，你俩就出国了。”

范丞丞赶紧插嘴:“还回来的，还回来的。”  
逗得所有人都笑了。

“祝你们一路顺风。”  
毕雯珺刚要喝，范丞丞又开始打岔。  
“别啊，你要是说这个我可就不喝了，你喝白水，我喝酒，我多吃亏啊。”

“对对对，”王琳凯也不知道会是什么，反正有哄就起就对了。

毕雯珺放下酒杯，又拿了起来。  
他看了看黄明昊，又去看朱正廷。  
“李希侃，以后就交给我照顾了。”  
不是请求，而是告诉。

 

范丞丞一拍桌子:“我说什么，来来来，交钱!”  
朱正廷和黄明昊一脸无奈地从口袋里掏钱。

朱正廷甚至还朝着李希侃抱怨。  
“小侃啊，你怎么回事啊，也不管管他。”

他们几个在微信上打赌，毕雯珺会不会公开说这事儿。  
黄明昊和朱正廷都坚持站不会，毕竟李希侃脸皮薄。范丞丞却说一定会，毕雯珺脾气犟，这么重要的事，他必须讲得明明白白，绝对不迷糊。

 

“诶诶诶……赌什么局，居然不带我!”  
王琳凯眼看就要跳起来。

范丞丞笑他:“你懂什么，你个纯情小处男。”

“嗨，处男咋了嘛？”顿时又意识到说漏了嘴，“谁……谁处男了，你才处男呢，老子夜店一哥鬼爷。”

“我孩子都有了，你可省省吧，鬼处男。”

 

朱正廷听不下去了，打断了他们的“攀比”话题，拿出了一沓文件，往李希侃的方向一推。

“什么呀?”李希侃脸还在烧着，救命似的抓住了新话题。  
朱正廷却看向黄明昊。

“两套房子，一套是黄家放在我名下的资产，一套是你父亲……当年的老房子，我替你买回来了”

 

李希侃着急着推，听到父亲又是一愣。  
“Justin，这，我不能收。”

“是一家人你就不要和我说这个，要不然以后你和毕雯珺吵架，不要上楼来敲我的门。”

毕雯珺却看向李希侃:“不想要就不要，不会有这一天的。”

 

“哟哟哟，老毕可以啊。”  
范丞丞也从包里掏出文件，好像放进去的时候胡塞的，已经皱得厉害。  
“我也没什么送的，就这套房子，你们住着就住着吧，送你了。”

毕雯珺把桌上的文件都收了起来。  
“好了，到此为止，我收了，算今天你们都答应了，以后不许再问我要人。”

王琳凯挠了挠头:“这……你们也没通知我啊，我啥也没带……这……”  
他掏出车钥匙。  
“老毕，新车，送你了。”

毕雯珺笑着摇摇手。

“不是，是不是兄弟，怎么偏不收我的啊?”

“你还是留着泡妞吧。”

所有人都憋着笑。  
“不是，笑什么?泡妞，还泡个什么妞，你们一个个都搞基。我说搞基到底有什么好的，我也去试试。”

范丞丞喝到嘴里的酒喷了出来。

朱正廷笑到桌子都快拍碎了，连忙往他碗里夹菜:“吃吃吃，你可闭嘴吧。”

“我说真的，是不是很爽?要不老毕这家伙能这样……”

范丞丞直接朝他丢筷子，李希侃更是说我去拿冰块，和椅子绊了三下才站稳。  
没有人敢笑太大声，怕李希侃躲在厨房不回来了。

倒是王琳凯，像是个好奇的小学生，表情认真地一直在问。

 

这夜，范丞丞翻身的时候摸了个空。  
他起床走到客厅，发现婴儿房的门开了一条缝。

黄明昊没有开灯，正坐在床边，下巴搁在床围上，安安静静地望着范粼粼。  
他的肩膀上伸上来一只温暖的手。

“丞丞，你说，我会不会是在做梦?”

范丞丞吻吻他的发顶。

“那我们这辈子，就不要醒了。”


	49. Chapter 49

起飞的时候范粼粼算是一哭成名，平日不声不响，这一嗓子嚎出来异常嘹亮，范丞丞都怀疑机长会不会被吓得紧急迫降。  
范晗晗这个哭包自然也不遑多让，嘤嘤嘤仿佛哭出一段荡气回肠的凄美爱情故事。

范丞丞有点后悔刚才执意要自己抱着儿子了，不知道让阿姨抱着会不会好些?

黄明昊看了他一眼:“起飞耳朵会不舒服，宝宝哭是正常的，等下哄哄就好了。”  
他的声音被掩埋在哭泣里。

范丞丞有些恼了，去捏范粼粼的鼻子。失了鼻腔的出气，这哭声顿时变得滑稽起来。  
得逞的大人低头偷笑。

黄明昊空出一只手，用力拍他手背。  
范丞丞扭头，看见黄明昊凶狠地瞪他。那眼神和他因为嫌弃范粼粼屎太臭，偷偷叫他范臭臭被发现的时候一模一样。这说明，黄明昊要生气了。

“好嘛好嘛，我不弄他。”  
范丞丞也是讪讪的，他虽然不高兴，但也怕黄明昊真生气。

 

飞机终于平稳了，空姐上来装好了挂墙的婴儿摇篮。范粼粼好哄，往嘴里塞一个奶嘴，嘬了两下就笑了，全然不顾睫毛上还挂着大颗的泪珠。  
他爸爸只好叹了口气，心想这家伙不如叫范吃吃好了，怎么是个傻大个呢，我一世英明怎么生了这么个傻气玩意儿呢?  
但这话他可不敢说，他这爹因为爱给儿子取外号已然在黄明昊眼里劣迹斑斑了，他可不想再添一笔。

 

“丞丞，”黄明昊终于把范晗晗也放进摇篮里，毯子垫了好几层，“我们谈谈。”

范丞丞立马抽直了身子，仿佛被教导主任抓到的小学生，心想不是连饭沉沉也不能叫了吧，我跟你说，这名真的适合咱儿子，我刚才把他放进挂篮里的时候都怕它塌了，艺术来源于生活，亲爱的你要信我。

“我们把孩子送走吧。”

 

“哈?”范丞丞脑子里一个急刹车，“你说什么?”

“送去育儿所，我白天跟过去，然后晚上回来。这样孩子也有更多人照顾，其实这就和提早上学了是一个意思，对吧。”

“丞丞，你不要觉得有负担，很多人都是这样的……”

 

“你呢?你也想这样吗?”  
如果真的只是想交给育儿所，你又为什么要跟过去呢?

“我……”

“为什么想要送走孩子?”范丞丞对已知的答案毫无耐心，急着问出原因，“是不是你觉得我欺负他们了?”  
他有些委屈，他的昊昊，似乎是嫌弃他了。

 

“我是觉得，如果你没有那么喜欢孩子的话，我不希望干扰到你的生活太多。”  
这件事，黄明昊早有察觉。  
孩子哭喊得厉害的时候，他想去看，范丞丞总是缠着不让，说有阿姨，然后把人按在床上磨得湿软无力。孩子闹得凶了，他多哄一会儿，回到房间就会发现床上的人在黑脸。

也不是不喜欢，但感情总有些复杂，也许他还没准备好当一个爸爸。

“周末我再把他们接回家，这样你也轻松自由些。”

 

范丞丞的手搭在婴儿摇篮的边沿，范粼粼一如往常好动地踹了被子，胖乎乎的小脚丫露了出来。  
他拉了拉毯子盖好，心里却在吐槽，什么嘛，不如叫你范动动好了。

“不要。”

“不许。”

“不准。”

一个比一个霸道。

虽然他的不允许对于黄明昊而言不再具有多大效力，现在的黄明昊，离开他，也能过得很好，是他亲手给他按的翅膀。  
你如何给人翅膀，然后说，不要飞。  
真让人咬牙懊恼。

 

“你……生气啦?”黄明昊问得战战兢兢。

“你想干嘛?”范丞丞此刻脸臭到发肿，黄明昊都害怕乘务员看见了以为他要炸飞机。  
“哪有孩子那么小就不和爸爸待在一起的，再说了，你白天跟过去，我不就经常看不见你了，你整天就惦记着这两个范团子，哪里还会记得我。”

黄明昊捂了捂眼睛。

范团子，范丞丞你还记得自己孩子到底叫啥吗?  
“我以为你不太喜欢……”

 

“不喜欢，超不喜欢，讨厌死了，每天就知道缠着你，都不理我了，我能怎么办，我也哭吗？”  
范丞丞好像更生气了，还带着那么一点点……撒娇?

所以……这些天，他只是在吃宝宝的醋?

“丞丞，你干嘛啊，孩子，孩子还小，当然要照顾啊。”

“是吗?我怎么觉得越长大你只会越操心。”

这倒是真。

 

黄明昊没有回应，他低头回想了一下自己是不是真的忽略了范丞丞。  
仔仔细细，来来回回，他认真思考的结果是:没有。真的没有。  
完全是范丞丞自己在吃干醋好吗?!

“丞丞，我最爱的永远是你。你想，他们只有一半来自你，我爱他们，也只有爱你的一半啊。”  
这理论也差不多就哄哄三岁的小孩了，黄明昊不知道能不能行，小心观察着对方的反应。

范丞丞手贱地去抠范粼粼的脚底心，被自己儿子扎扎实实踹了脚。

“臭小子，便宜你了。”  
就因为你是我儿子，白捡昊昊一半情深，老子花多大力气挣来的。  
“还好只生了两个，加起来也只抵得上一个我。”  
他似乎是满意了，顺畅地接受了这个理论。

黄明昊露出一个荒诞的苦笑，一瞬觉得自己仿佛养了三个孩子。

 

他们刚下飞机就遇到了妆容夸张的Riana。

“姐姐，你是接机还是参加时装周?”

常年接受Wilson的洗礼人，哪会把范丞丞不痛不痒的讽刺放在眼里。她看着婴儿车里的宝宝，捂着嘴一直oh my god, oh my god,眼里噙泪仿佛看见什么神迹。

范丞丞好不容易压下去的那点醋意又翻涌了起来。  
“那么喜欢啊，怎么自己不生?Wilson是阳痿吗?”

“切，Wilson的小孩?你能想象吗?怕不是三个月就学会说话了第一个词还是f**k”  
她突然意识到在孩子面前说脏话不应该，立刻捂嘴。

“没事，这么小点肉丁，懂个屁。”

黄明昊和Riana默契地敲他脑袋。

“诶，干嘛，我哪里说错了嘛?”

阿姨笑着上前说孩子我来推吧，你们好好聊。  
这一来一去孩子还真留在了Riana那里，黄明昊没能拦住，感觉是他们一早就串通好的。  
虽说她家距离酒店不到一公里，阿姨也跟着孩子，但黄明昊心里还是放不下，夜里辗转反侧地睡不着。

 

“怎么了，昊昊?”  
床边人搂着他的腰，脑袋搁到了肩膀上。

黄明昊记着白天的事儿，现下也不敢讲挂念孩子，毕竟只是分开这一会儿而已。

 

“你是不是想那两个小臭屁虫了?我就知道你是哄哄我的，怎么没见和我分开这么一会儿有这么想呢!”  
他翻身下床从行李里抽了张文件甩在黄明昊面前。

床上的人半仰起身子，拿起来。  
“什么呀?”

“你欺骗我感情的证据!”

黄明昊仔细看了看，发现是他们当年在法国领的结婚纸，仿佛还是新的，可见保存之人的用心。

一晃眼，竟然也已经这么久了。  
他的境遇，却也翻天覆地改变了。

 

“我可没有，你要孩子，我给你生了，现在还来吃孩子的醋，我还不知道找谁说理去呢?”黄明昊笑着把结婚证放在床头柜上，他指尖仿佛灌满了春水，温暖地融化开来。  
他不曾向这个人要过什么，但一分一毫，范丞丞都给得虔诚而认真。他仿佛在塑完美的爱神，现下落成，痴痴地趴在雕塑脚下，孩子般地讨要神爱世人。

不，他不要神爱世人，他要神爱一人，他要他只是他一人的爱神。


	50. Chapter 50

这夜，范丞丞问了几十遍同一个问题。  
而黄明昊也只给一个答案。  
他们把爱字咀嚼拆解，仿佛一对用不疲惫的留声机，任由静默的电流抚摸过皮肤，在吟唱里对答永恒。

 

黄明昊一向醒得更早一些。  
往日这个时候他都会去抱一会儿孩子，今天显然是亲不到软糯的“范团子们”了。他心里空落落的，连吃早餐的时候都有些恹恹的。  
范丞丞问，他只说没什么胃口。

 

按着安排他们今天去的是卢浮宫，上次来，两人各忙各的，什么观光行程都没安排，这回范丞丞坚持来法国蜜月，大概也有点弥补遗憾的意思。

从埃及馆到罗马中庭，不得不说，卢浮宫确实让人震撼，大概才进馆三分钟，黄明昊哪里还记得孩子，那痴迷的眼神仿佛连自己都已经忘记。  
最后两人午饭都没吃上，等黄明昊反应过来已经下午三点了，他差点在安静的场馆里惊呼起来。

范丞丞眼神里都是委屈埋怨，仿佛又见识了一个强劲的情敌。但他的掌心却很柔软，一直牵着黄明昊的手不曾放开。

“丞丞，你饿坏了吧，我们先去吃东西，明天再来看。”

范丞丞笑出了声，有些大声，引来一些侧目。  
还明天呢，这样的黄痴痴也太可爱了吧。

“等等，带你去个地方。”

黄明昊被牵着穿过好几个场馆，他一路被两边的藏品吸引着，目不暇接，以至于范丞丞停下来的时候，扎扎实实撞在人背上。

 

“到了。”

黄明昊揉了揉脑门抬头去看。

白色的柔软床垫，少女背对他躺着，胴体的线条流畅如水。黄明昊甚至想上手去摸一摸，这石雕的床垫是否有几分弹性，如玉的肌肤是否有温度。

范丞丞牵着他绕到了正面。  
少女闭目沉睡着，脸上带着恬静的温柔，圆润凸起的胸脯，凹陷的腰身，两股之间……黄明昊一瞬捏紧了范丞丞的手。

“赫马佛洛狄忒斯，古希腊的阴阳神”范丞丞靠在他耳边，小声解释，“和爱人合为一身，雌雄同体。”

皮肤上浮起一层青涩的战栗，黄明昊觉得此刻他就躺在那白色的石头床垫上，一切被塑上坚硬的外壳，成了自己的模样。  
他就要躺在这里，为世人观赏赞叹，日复一日，不得逃脱了。

 

手背有温润的触感，随着一个吻带，他被带进爱人怀里。

“走吧，回家了。”

全身的白，从那一处吻痕裂开，顷刻间，化为齑粉，抖落一地。

他喃喃着重复。  
“回家了。”

 

介于范丞丞实在饿过了头，他嫌弃法餐上菜  
太慢，于是两人，在法国，狼吞虎咽地吃了顿火锅。

街灯照亮了路面石砖上的积水，游轮划开塞纳河面油画般的倒影。  
黄明昊坐在船头，暖黄色的光映着半张脸。

“丞丞，公司你就这么撒手不管好吗?”

范丞丞本来仰着脖子晾肚子，一下子坐了起来。  
“什么叫撒手不管?从来就没到我手上过。”

“现在姐姐一个人，她挺辛苦的。”

“诶，你怎么回事?”范丞丞伸出胳膊把人搂进怀里，“是不是她找你当说客了?”

“她说，我说的话，你会听的，也不知道真的假的?”

“啊——”范丞丞仰天长啸，“我这过得什么日子，英年早婚被骗财骗色也就算了，现在还要来榨干我，让我去工作!”

黄明昊低头偷笑，眉眼温柔又狡黠。  
“总比你的唯一事业是给儿子取外号要好。”  
提起儿子，想念又漫了上来。

“丞丞，我们明早去接宝宝好不好?”

范丞丞摸着他的手指:“想啦?”

“天天想。”

 

车子在Riana家门口停下的时候，黄明昊雀跃得差点打不开车门。  
“真的吗?孩子今天就接吗?我们没有提前和Riana说不好吧……”

 

“开门!抢孩子啦!”  
范丞丞按下门铃扯开嗓子叫了门。

话音未落，门已经应声开了。  
黄明昊吓得打了个哆嗦——Wilson一脸阴沉地站在那里。

“哦，孩子?我怀疑你们在这里投放了两个生化武器。”

Riana也迎了出来，她妆容依旧亮眼，只是发型被孩子抓乱了。  
“天哪，你们今天就要把肉丸们带回家吗，好可惜哦。”

“是范团子。”  
范丞丞纠正。

Wilson翻了个白眼:“你们是在争夺今天的晚餐吗?”

 

出门带的东西本就不多，阿姨收拾得很利落，但期间依旧至少遭受了Wilson三次嫌弃她慢的嗤鼻声。  
Riana对孩子亲了又亲，小小的脸上糊满了口红印。  
范丞丞抱进怀里的时候都吓了一跳。  
“嚯，差点以为是恐怖片，咋还血淋淋的。”

黄明昊给范晗晗披上挡风的毯子，拖着人就往外走。早知道Wilson今天在，还不如明天早上来接呢。

 

“孩子会消磨你的精力，折断你的触角。”  
他们已经逃也似的下了门梯，前来关门的Wilson冷冷地说。HMH确实已经很久，没有新的内容了。

黄明昊脚步一顿，缓缓回过头。  
“我不需要证明给谁看，但我相信，过不了多久，你就会见证的。”

Wilson似乎还想回嘴，黄明昊抢着说:“你要是还有不满意，我就把孩子再留下一天，今晚先好好回去创作。”

砰——  
门无情地合上了。

范丞丞笑得差点走不动道要在门梯上坐下来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……昊昊，你看见他那张脸了吗?我从来没见过他这么吃瘪的脸，感觉好像被范臭臭的屎熏着了似的。”

黄明昊皱了眉头。

范丞丞只好抖了抖怀里的范粼粼。  
“诶呦，你爹又生气了，好吧好吧，范香香，屎臭臭，范香香拉屎臭臭……”

“范丞丞，你知不知道自己很幼稚?”

“略略略……”

这夜，黄明昊自然一如往常的为这一句“幼稚”付出了惨痛的代价。  
他睫毛上沾着透亮的泪珠，贝齿咬住的下唇微微发白，一下一下承纳着爱人恶劣的玩亵。他伸出手，勾住那节白皙的脖子，把人带到眼前。

吻，温柔里发了狠。

唇齿间有一丝血腥味，范丞丞呢喃着说疼。  
他在床上总是欺负人，自己却吃不得半分委屈。  
黄明昊叹了口气，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔弄那细小的伤口，却迎来一阵更凶猛的顶弄。

“今晚怎么不出声，昊昊昨夜叫得那么好听，再让我听听。”

“丞丞……抱抱我。”

红色的丝线缠上脚踝，游动着一路往上，最后扼住喉咙。他觉得自己就要不能呼吸了。然后，那丝带在颈间，落成了一个蝴蝶结。

他成了命运的礼物——偷心的情人，是最温柔的劫难。


	51. 番外1 出差

小小的人儿抱着芭比娃娃，对着镜头，用手背直抹眼泪，伤心了却又憋着不哭的模样，任谁看了都要心碎。  
“晗晗乖，昊昊爸爸明天就回来了，后天就到家里了。”

小姑娘抽泣了一下，说话断断续续。  
“不leng……不leng明天就到dia吗?晗晗……晗晗想昊昊爸爸na……丞丞爸爸晚上都不给讲故事……”

手机画面一阵摇晃模糊，范丞丞的大脸几乎占据了整个屏幕。

“范丞丞，你怎么不给晗晗讲故事!”

“讲了!怎么没讲!”

“你讲了什么？”

“emmmm……有一天一只虫子早早地起床，然后被鸟吃掉了……”  
背景音里能听见女儿哭得更大声了，不知道是心疼小虫子的悲惨遭遇，还是委屈自己被爸爸敷衍。

“范丞丞!”

“好好好，我今晚好好讲好好讲……”范丞丞突然压低了声音，翻转到了后置镜头“你快看。”

 

画面上一个小男生温柔地给范晗晗抹眼泪。  
“妹妹，我们不哭了，哭了就不漂酿了，葛格给你糖次，我们不哭呢。”  
范粼粼已然脱去了婴儿肥，一双桃花眼随了范丞丞，小嘴巴翘嘟嘟地生出些黄明昊的味道，才小小年纪就出落得将来不知要给人多少劫难的多情模样。

“葛格”范晗晗捏紧了糖果，却憋不住哭，脸上的表情变得十分精彩。

 

“你是不是笑了?”黄明昊分明听见了范丞丞的偷笑声，“哪有孩子在哭，爸爸在笑的?”

“那不然?我要跟着哭吗？你也不想想，孩子是为什么哭?”

黄明昊被噎得一下就没了声响。

“好啦好啦，我今天晚上保证好好给她讲故事，你不要担心了。”

“嗯，我给他们买了礼物……给你，给你也买了。”

范丞丞往沙发上一躺:“哟，这么客气?你回来就是我的礼物啊，你知道的……”

黄明昊没理他，气得直接挂断了语聊。

 

“都不说再见的吗……”他叹口气站了起来，“好啦，亲爱的猴子们，今天晚上想吃什么，爸爸请客。”  
范晗晗立马扑过来扒拉手机。  
“昊昊爸爸呢?挂了吗?我还没有和昊昊爸爸说再见……呜呜哇……”伤心得一下就哭了出来。

范粼粼走过来，把妹妹呼噜进怀里，学着大人的样子安慰。  
他扭头看范丞丞。  
“老大，你好逊哦。”

“告诉过你不许学林医生说话。”  
黄明昊不过去参加时装周，怎么搞得家里惨兮兮地和留守儿童似的，早知道就跟过去了，在他眼前晃悠来晃悠去，镜头在他又不敢透露，只能由着自己造次。  
对，要让范晗晗和范粼粼管他叫他叔叔，昊昊叔叔，气得他冒青烟。  
一想到这里，范丞丞心里有了得逞般的快感。

 

“好啦，明天去游乐园好不好?后天昊昊爸爸回来了，每一天都很快乐，怎么样?”

范晗晗揉着眼睛立马止住了哭:“真的吗?”

“真的。”

范粼粼眼睛都亮了:“老大万岁!”

 

黄明昊最后还是推了明天的那个午宴，反正只是社交场合，推了就推了，毕竟顶着Wilson弟子的名声，脾气怪点才正常不是吗？

他立刻改了机票，马不停蹄地赶往机场。国内已经凌晨三点了，他就没通知范丞丞，想给人一个惊喜。  
他已经太久没有坐过红眼航班了，高节奏的工作刚刚结束，一路的风尘更是让人疲惫。不过心里怀着念想的人儿是感觉不到累的，黄明昊满脑子都是打开家门的一瞬间，软乎乎的人扑进怀里的欣喜。

 

“我回来了!”

可回应他的，却是空荡荡的屋子。

“晗晗?粼粼?丞丞——陈……陈姨?”  
他一瞬间都觉得自己是不是跌进了什么无人的空间。竟然都不在家?

行李箱一丢，他瘫软在沙发上。  
什么嘛，都没有在等我。  
心酸覆盖了理智，他拿起手机准备给人打个电话，正在这时候，门开了。

 

陈姨身上挂着两个小书包，抱着不知道几个玩偶走了进来。  
身后跟着的范丞丞更惨一些，怀里趴着个睡着了的范晗晗，手上还牵着个一头汗的范粼粼。

“我的妈啊，终于到家了，我差点以为今天要死外面。”范丞丞仰天抱怨，似乎下一秒要把孩子丢在地板上。

空荡荡的房间，顿时鲜活了起来。

 

黄明昊一愣，呆呆站着。  
“我……我回来了……”  
他看见范丞丞头上戴着女儿的橘黄色小遮阳帽，过短的松紧带勒着下巴，鼻尖已经晒红了。  
他总是这样，不爱涂防晒，一见太阳就晒伤。

范丞丞显然也愣了，一瞬就意识到了。他看着黄明昊走近，竟然觉得心跳得厉害。

“昊昊爸爸!”范粼粼扑过去抱住人的腿。  
这一嗓子把累到睡着的范晗晗嚎醒了，小家伙迷糊着扭过头来，眯了眯眼睛，然后张开手，整个身子仰过来要抱抱。

黄明昊摸了摸范粼粼的脑袋，把女儿接进怀里，谁知范晗晗小脑袋往脖子上一靠，又睡着了。  
大概还觉得自己在做梦呢吧。  
黄明昊失笑。

 

然后，一个更大的拥抱袭来。

熟悉的气息，那人在额头，给了一个轻吻。  
“提前回来了。”

“嗯。”  
拥抱带着点温暖的气息。  
太阳就要落山了，金红色的余晖撒了一玻璃。

 

“那你不早说，不然我也不用为了安慰他们累这一遭啊……我的妈呀，你是不知道，这两个猴子精多能闹，老子毛都快掉光了……”

黄明昊翻了个白眼，随即又笑了，他顺了顺范丞丞的后脑勺。  
“那真是辛苦我们丞丞爸爸了。”

范丞丞一下哑了声，任由人摸着头发。

 

陈姨看一家人跟叠罗汉似的在客厅搂了半天，最后还是出了声。  
“两位先生，今晚想吃什么？孩子们等下得洗澡了，不然该捂出疹子了。”

“煮点粥吧，吃了一天零食都不太饿，我们晚点吃，你先带孩子去洗澡。”  
范丞丞笑着回答。

“我要……先拆礼物。”


End file.
